Sonatas de un pirata
by alishta
Summary: España junto a sus colonias debere enfrentarse a Arthur, un pirata ingles dispuesto a dañarlos. Sin embargo las cosas no le resultaran tan faciles como él se lo imaginaba, además otro pirata se acerca por el sur dispuesto a arrebatarle las colonias a Antonio. ¿que pasara con las colonias Americanas? (UkXCh) (MexXCr)
1. Ataque Pirata

_**Disclaimer: todos los derechos de de los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya. Todos los derechos de los personajes de Hetamerica pertenecen a nnennisita1234 (Deviantart)**_

_**Personajes Hetamerica:**_

_**Chile = Manuel**_

_**Argentina = Diego**_

_**Peru = José**_

_**Mexico = Francisco**_

_**Costa Rica = Rafael / juanca**_

_**venezuela = Gustavo**_

* * *

><p><span>1. ¡Ataque Pirata!<span>

El sonido de una fuerte explosión despertó de un sobresalto a Manuel, quien de inmediato se sentó en la cama. A lo lejos se podían oír gritos y disparos, pasos de un lado a otro. En la puerta Diego entraba llevando una vela consigo, la expresión de preocupación con que lo miro le dio un gusto amargo.

— ¿Que está pasando? — le preguntó Manuel mientras Diego se acercaba.

— No sé, pero parece que Antonio está peleando con alguien — respondió seriamente dejando la vela sobre el velador. — Creo haber escuchado a José gritar y luego a Antonio salir de su cuarto corriendo — lo observo con expresión intranquila, que la luz de la vela parecía acrecentar.

— No me digas que te entro miedo y por eso viniste a mi habitación — al decir esto Manuel le sonrió burlescamente.

— No, quise aprovecharme de que todos están ocupado para estar a solas contigo — le sonrió con gesto picaron el chico rubio, tirándose a abrazar a Manu.

— ¡No se te ocurra acercarte, idiota! — le dijo mientras lo empujaba con fuerzas.

— Solo bromeaba, boludo — exclamo cruzando los brazos —, siempre caes —agrego riéndose.

— No te rías weon — respondió molesto —, conociendo esa mente sucia tuya, uno se esperaría cualquier cosa rara de ti…

— ah sí, como si tú fueras muy santito — Diego volteo mirándolo a los ojos. — ¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando me acerco tanto a ti entonces?

— De rabia — respondió de inmediato y sin mirarlo.

— Ah sí, como no — se rió Diego, no creía en nada de lo que le había dicho el joven de cabellos oscuros, porque aunque no lo miraba, se notaba en la cara que la pregunta lo había puesto nervioso.

Antes de que Manuel pudiera responder algo, se escucho como la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba de golpe.

— Voy a levantarme — señalo Manuel vistiéndose rápidamente.

Pero ni siquiera lograron salir de la habitación cuando vieron a Rosaura, que venía corriendo tratando de despejar el camino.

— ¡Dejen pasar a Antonio! — y al decirles esto los aparto ligeramente del camino.

Detrás de ella venia España, con expresión seria y preocupada, llevando en brazos a José, que sangraba dando ligeros gemidos de dolor.

— ¿José? Che Rosaura ¿qué paso? — le pregunto Diego afirmándola del brazo, antes de que se alejara.

— Ese… ese maldito pirata inglés... — apretó los dientes con rabia, cerrando los ojos por un instante, luego soltándose de Diego se fue corriendo tras Antonio.

— Maldito — agrego Argentina mirando hacia el suelo.

— Un pirata... — repitió Manuel siguiendo a Diego que se echo a correr detrás de Antonio.

Pero Antonio más rápido que ellos, desapareció a través de los pasillos de la casa. Finalmente ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de José. Francisco junto a Gustavo, que se encontraban ahí, voltearon mirándolos preocupados.

— España no deja a nadie entrar — señalo Francisco sacándose sus anteojos. — Fue un ataque que nadie esperaba.

— Dicen que lo atacaron por la espalda, algo muy cobarde — agrego Gustavo con cierto rencor.

— Voy a entrar — exclamo Diego a pesar de los intentos de Venezuela y México para no dejarlo entrar, sabían que Antonio cuando andaba de mal carácter no resultaba ser alguien agradable y lo que menos querían era conocer la reacción de Antonio al ser desobedecido en tales circunstancias.

Pero sin escucharlos, Diego abrió la puerta y entro, seguido de Manuel, mientras Francisco y Gustavo los miraron desde la puerta. Adentro José respiraba con más tranquilidad, acostado sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormir, tenía muchas vendas y Rosaura limpiaba un paño ensangrentado con expresión preocupada. Antonio con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, estaba sentado al lado de José.

— Argentina y Chile — murmuro Antonio —, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ordene que nadie entrara a esta habitación.

— Queremos saber cómo esta José — respondió Diego seriamente.

— Ahora no es el momento — les señalo Antonio sin mirarlos y con un tono algo duro que trataba de darle un poco de dulzura. — Váyanse a dormir.

— Antonio pero ¿Qué paso? — Se acerco Manuel seriamente preocupado —, ¿Acaso no piensas decirnos na…?

— ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Y váyanse a su cuarto ahora! — les grito molesto mirándolo de tal forma que ambos retrocedieron hasta estar al lado de Francisco y Gustavo quienes miraban a Antonio de la misma forma.

Al verlos afuera, dio un fuerte portazo cerrando la puerta. Los cuatros se miraron en silencio y se fueron a sus habitaciones, sin comentar la reacción de Antonio.

— ¿Crees que José se recupere? — pregunto Francisco preocupado.

— Si, es pequeño pero es fuerte — Gustavo dijo esto mirándolo fijamente —, estoy seguro de que así será.

— Pero, realmente fue… ¿un pirata? pero ¿Cómo? — señalo Manuel aun sin entender demasiado, las razones que un pirata tendría para atacar a José.

— Somos colonias españolas —agrego Francisco —, los piratas ingleses nos odian por eso, nos atacan para dañar a Antonio.

— Oye che, vos sos el más experimentado de todos — Diego paso caminando al lado de todos sin detenerse.

— Si, lo soy — respondió Francisco seriamente —, y es por eso que les diré esto, jamás confíen en un pirata, mucho menos en un pirata inglés.

— Es un buen consejo — murmuro Gustavo. — Pero ya vayámoslo a dormir, antes que todos se despierten y Antonio arme un escándalo – cruzo los brazos con cierta molestia. – Bueno nosotros nos retiramos.

— Que descansen — Francisco se despidió y salió detrás de Gustavo.

Manuel se fue caminando seguido por Diego, quien con los brazos a su espalda silbaba suavemente. El joven de cabellos castaños solo levanto la mirada con gesto molesto, a pesar de que aquel suave silbido del chico rubio le daba cierta tranquilidad. De repente al recordar algo volteo inmediatamente.

— Tu me estas siguiendo — lo acusó con expresión seria y señalándolo.

— No te enseñaron a que es de mala educación señalar a alguien con el dedo — respondió Diego sin inmutarse.

— No cambies el tema, tu habitación no está para este lado, así que deja de seguirme y vete a tu habitación a dormir — reclamó Manuel empujándolo.

— Si que eres pesado, solo estaba preocupado por ti — respondió molesto —, se que tienes miedo, por eso iba a dormir contigo…

— ¡No tengo miedo! — Manuel lo miro molesto a punto de perder la paciencia. – Además me da más miedo que tu duermas conmigo… — murmuró sin ser oído por Diego. — Ahora ya ¡ándate a dormir a tu pieza!

— Ya, ya, boludo antipático — Diego volteo caminando tranquilamente —, no desperdiciare mí tiempo cuidándote…

— ¿y quién necesita tu cuidado? — Manuel suspiró molesto entrando a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con un leve portazo y se apoyo en esta. — Con que un pirata inglés —murmuró mirando hacia la ventana en donde la Luna llena brillaba con plenitud.

A lo lejos un joven de cabellos claros y mirada de tono verdoso, navegaba por los tranquilos mares del océano, sonrió levemente cuando vio tierra, y colocándose su sombrero pirata se acerco a la cubierta.

— Así que aquí se encuentran las pequeñas colonias de España, vaya Antonio veremos si esto te resultara tan divertido como a mí.


	2. Rafa y su soledad

2. Rafa y su soledad

Rafael, era un chico de una actitud muy tranquila, algo tímido pero que trabajaba constantemente para salir adelante, era una de las colonias más pobres de España, razón por la cual se esforzaba trabajando la tierra. Era admirable, aunque a veces el que lo confundieran con una chica le resultaba molesto, haciendo que su timidez aumentara. Pero al lado de Francisco, se sentía a gusto, sentía que lo trataba con cariño, le gustaba su compañía y la actitud alegre de México. Aunque últimamente se daba cuenta que Pancho estaba muy alejado de él, las continuas preocupaciones que lo acechaban debido a los constantes ataques de piratas, habían borrado aquella alegre expresión de Francisco, dando a cambio un joven frió y por momentos agresivo e hiriente. Pero para Rafa, el seguía siendo su amigo de siempre, solo que estaba confundido por tantas preocupaciones.

Así mientras barría el pasillo de la casa de Antonio, pensaba en todo esto, pero sobretodo en que había invitado a Francisco esa mañana a pescar cerca de un lago y estaba seguro que ese descanso le haría bien a pesar de la respuesta cortante de México al aceptar su propuesta.

— Vaya Rafita tan temprano — exclamó Diego bostezando y saliendo de su habitación —, ¿Con que te gusta trabajar desde temprano che? — Le puso su brazo sobre el hombro y lo acerco a su lado, Rafa se sonrojo y trato de apartarse. — Confiesa que cada mañana estas aquí barriendo, solo para ver mi grosa figura en piyamas…

En ese momento, un balde con agua fría mojo completamente a Diego salpicando a Rafa, el chico rubio se volteó molesto y con sorpresa, encontrándose con la mirada seria y fría de Manuel que sostenía el balde, ahora vació, en sus manos.

— ¡Maldito Boludo! Mira como me dejaste —se quejó Diego estrujando su ropa.

— Algunos, weon, nos levantamos temprano a trabajar — le respondió sin cambiar su expresión molesta. — Así que vístete y ponte a trabajar, mira que molestando a Rafa — dicho esto, le dio la espalda y sacando un pañuelo, le limpio la cara a Rafa. — Lo siento, no quería mojarte a ti — agregó con expresión dulce.

Rafa se sonrojó, poco acostumbrado a esa actitud de Manu, quien al mirarlo a los ojos le sonrió levemente.

— Ahora tener que aguantar a un boludo celoso como este — Diego se fue reclamando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

— ¡No estoy celoso! — volteó Manuel gritando.

—Si, estas celoso — le respondió gritándole desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡weon porfiado! Te crees tan "grosso"… ¡Abre los ojos idiotas, no hay nada en ti que pueda atraer a alguien! — grito Manuel mas enojado y fuera de sí, luego suspiro molesto, pero antes de que se retirara Diego abrió la puerta.

— Escúchame bien boludo, no vengas aquí y… — Notó que Manuel y Rafa se sonrojaban enormemente, sin entender los miro con extrañeza.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio….

— ¡ ¿Cómo se te ocurre weon salir desnudo de tu habitación?! — Gritó Manuel fuera de sí - ¡yo no quería mirar eso! Y… — se sonrojó aun más guardando silencio por unos segundos — ¡y ahora como puta me quito esa wea de mi cabeza!

— Eh, yo… — Rafa se cubrió los ojos — Tampoco debí haber visto "eso"…

— ¡Puta el weon grande este! — seguía Manu gritando molesto.

— ¡Es tu culpa boludo idiota! — Gritó Diego tratando de cubrirse —, si no hubieras empezado con esta pelea, a mi no se me habría olvidado que ¡estaba desnudo!

— ¡ ¿Pero como a alguien se le puede olvidar que está "en pelota"?! — respondió Manu mas enrabiado.

Pero antes de que Diego respondiera Rafa dio un grito, y soltando la escoba, se empezó a sacar el delantal.

— Ya voy atrasado— agregó —, de seguro Francisco se molestara — y se fue corriendo ante la expresión de interrogante de Diego y Manuel.

Aun con esa expresión, Gustavo apareció caminando por el pasillo y se detuvo mirando a Diego, quien desnudo se cubría con una mano, y a Manuel, que vestía con un delantal llevando un balde en la mano.

— Mejor no les pregunto. Pero si ustedes dos van a hacer cosas raras, váyanse a una habitación — señaló sin detenerse y sin siquiera mirarlos muchos.

— ¿nosotros dos? — preguntó Diego.

— ¿hacer cosas? — exclamó Manuel.

— ¡Oye no es lo que imaginas! — gritaron los dos al unísono.

Mientras cerca del lago, Rafa llegaba corriendo, llevaba un canasto con comida que había estado preparando desde muy temprano antes de que saliera el sol. Pero al llegar noto que Francisco aun no llegaba, esto le causo extrañeza y preocupación.

— Tal vez se atraso igual que yo. — sonrió sentándose a la sombra de un viejo Sauce y mirando el estado de los alimentos que traía — De seguro esto le gustara.

Observo como algunas aves jugueteaban entre los árboles y como el viento movía las hojas del sauce en un son suave, noto que el Sol estaba más alto. Ya habían pasado horas y aun Francisco no hacia su aparición, miro preocupado al horizonte, pero no se veía nada. Sintió rugir su estomago pero no quería comer, quería esperar a Francisco.

Cuando vio que el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse, sintió una angustia enorme, Pancho aun no llegaba y el día se acababa, en eso sintió que alguien se acercaba y se levanto sonriendo, pero no era Francisco, era Manuel, quien al verlo lo miro con extrañeza.

— ¿Rafa? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó Manuel mientras se agachaba cerca del lago recogiendo agua con un balde. — No te vimos llegar a comer y estábamos preocupado — luego noto el canasto con comida que sostenía Rafa.

— ¿Francisco? — le preguntó con expresión de angustia sin agregar nada más.

— ¿México?, el ha estado todo el día en casa ¿Por qué preguntas por… — Manuel en ese instante entendió lo que estaba pasando – ese canasto, ¿estás esperando a Francisco?, ya es tarde para que se junten a esta hora y…

No alcanzo a terminar de hablar, Rafa se lanzo a sus brazos, botando su canasta al suelo y lloró amargamente sobre el pecho del chileno, Francisco se había olvidado de él, por primera vez lo había dejado botado, se sentía solo, no quería llorar, pero necesitaba quitarse ese dolor, no importa si fuera en los brazos de alguien a quien no conocía suficiente. Sintió que Manuel lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente.

Sobre el cielo oscurecido, brillaban un centenar de estrellas y bajo un sauce junto a un lago, una canasta yacía en el suelo, abandonada. El llanto ahogado de Rafa se sintió toda la noche.


	3. Adiós amor

3. Adiós amor

Francisco salía de la sala en que acababa de tener una reunión junto a Antonio y José, quien a pesar de que sus heridas aun no sanaban del todo, ya podía caminar y solo llevaba su brazo vendado. Francisco caminaba seriamente pensando en la reunión y tal vez fue por eso que no vio a Manuel, que lo esperaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— Te esperaba — señaló Manuel sin mirarlo.

— Podemos hablar en otro momento, ahora estoy bastante ocupado — respondió Francisco sin detenerse.

— No, no podemos — Manuel lo miró fijamente, a pesar de que Francisco le daba la espalda.

— Bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó molesto, sin voltear.

— Hablar sobre Rafa — Manuel se acercó a Francisco esperando tal vez que este se diera vuelta y le dijera algo.

— ¿De Rafa? — Francisco guardo silencio por un instante, en su rostro cierta expresión de preocupación se dibujo, sin que Manuel lo notara, ya que le daba la espalda. Sin embargo, trago saliva y torno una mirada fría, la cual dirigió a Manuel. — ¿Qué pasa con Rafa? ¿Vienes acaso a reprenderme por algo?

— ¿Reprenderte? Vaya, al parecer estas al tanto — Manuel respondió la fría mirada de Francisco — entonces sabes que olvidaste tu cita con Rafael ¿no es así?

— No — respondió directamente Francisco con expresión seria —, no la olvide

— ¿Estás diciendo que lo dejaste abandonado porque si? — No podía creer la respuesta acababa de oír.

— No he dicho eso, solo que no tengo tiempo para andar con jueguitos con Rafa — cruzó los brazos con ceño molesto — además ese es asunto mío, no tuyo.

— Rafa te espero todo el día.

— Tengo demasiada responsabilidades para preocuparme ahora por él — respondió molesto

— ¿Y acaso no es ser irresponsable, dejar a alguien esperándote, sin siquiera avisarle que no pensabas ir a la cita concertada? — Manuel lo miró seriamente.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Exclamó Francisco molesto dándole un puñetazo a la pared. — ¡¿Qué sabes tú de la responsabilidad? ¡Pobre colonia que vive con la protección de Antonio! ¡No sabes ni siquiera lo que es ser un Virreinato y tener estos problemas con estos piratas cabrones! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de esto?! — La expresión de Francisco se torno aun mas enfadada ante la fría mirada de Manuel — ¡¿Acaso crees que tengo tiempo para las pendejadas de Rafa?! ¿Quién con un mínimo de inteligencia no nota que con una comida al aire libre pueda ayudarme a mí?, si Rafa no se da cuenta, ¡me importa una soberana mierda!

Manuel iba a decirle algo, pero la expresión de enfado de su rostro cambio súbitamente a una expresión de preocupación, Francisco notó que alguien estaba detrás de él y al voltearse vio a Rafa y Diego que acababan de escuchar todo. No supo que decirle a Rafa que lo miraba fijamente y sin expresión alguna, como si aun no asimilara lo que acababa de escuchar, Francisco finalmente movió la cabeza molesto y siguió su camino sin decirle nada. Pero antes de que se alejara mucho, escucho que Rafa le hablaba, se detuvo pero no volteo a mirarlo.

— Lo siento mucho Panch… Francisco, siento haberte molestado, te prometo que no lo volveré hacer — por el tono de Rafa se notaba que estaba bastante afectado por lo que acababa de oír.

La mirada de Francisco mostró tristeza al escuchar estas palabras, pero cerró los ojos sacando fuerza y recordando las palabras de Antonio "Como Virreinato debes ser fuerte, poder sobrellevar los problemas pero ante todo nunca ser débil" y llorar, querer, amar eran sentimientos que él sentía que lo hacían débil. Si debía sacrificar su especial relación con Rafa en pro de sus responsabilidades y crecimiento como Virreinato no debería dudar en hacerlo.

— Haz lo que te plazca — fue la respuesta fría de Francisco, quien se alejó caminando rápidamente antes de arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Rafael observo a Francisco alejarse hasta que no lo vio mas, se sentía desolado, culpable a pesar de que nunca su intención fue causarles problemas a los demás. Sintió que Diego lo abrazaba suavemente.

— Che Rafita — señaló Diego — no te desanimes, tal vez Pancho está pasando por un momento complicado.

— Siento causarte esto — agrego Manuel acercándose —, mi intención no era esta, no pensé que estabas aquí, si le dije a Diego que se quedara contigo — miró a Diego algo molesto.

— No me mires así Manu — respondió Diego levemente molesto.

— Fue culpa mía — respondió Rafa. — No quiero que ustedes se peleen por mi culpa — bajó la cabeza y su triste mirada se detuvo en el piso.

— Pero no te desanimes — Manuel lo miró sonriendo suavemente. —Haz caso de lo que dijo este idiota – refiriendo a Diego —, tal vez Francisco esta con muchas preocupaciones por ahora.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota?... boludo — Diego suspiro molesto.

— ¡Ya se! — Exclamó Rafa — hay unas flores que le gustan mucho a Francisco, de seguro si en la mañana despierta y ve un ramo de esas flores, se pondrá muy contento, buscare Dalias ahora mismo.

— ¿Ahora mismo? Pero ya es tarde, ha oscurecido, es peligroso que salgas ahora Rafa — agregó Diego.

— No te preocupes — Rafa sonrió suavemente —, se de un lugar cercano en donde crecen muchas Dalias.

— Si quieres te acompaño, pero primero debo terminar de lavar los platos — suspiro Manuel —, hoy es mi turno.

— No importa, iré ahora mismo y volveré luego — señaló Rafa emocionado imaginando la expresión de Francisco al despertarse y ver el ramo de Dalias en su velador.

Y claro al día siguiente Francisco tendría una sorpresa pero no la que le preparaba Rafa. Esa noche, La Luna iluminaba el oscuro campo, solo el ruido de los grillos alejaba el silencio de la noche. Rafa corría en dirección al campo ubicado a una corta distancia del sauce, cerca del lago, estaba seguro que ahí había visto varias Dalias de color rojo. Pero a lo lejos vio una figura que estaba parado sobre las flores pisoteándolas sin consideración.

— Disculpa — reclamó tímidamente Rafa — estas pisando las flores.

— ¿Flores? — Respondió el individuo con gesto indiferente. — Vaya, con que una de las pequeñas colonias de Antonio — sonrió.

— ¿Quién eres? — retrocedió, presentía que aquel individuo era peligroso, pero no alcanzo a voltear y alejarse, de repente se vio en el suelo con las manos aprisionadas y con aquel desconocido encima suyo, que le apretaba las muñecas con una fuerte presión.

— Soy un pirata — respondió —, me llamo Arthur — y lo miro con expresión irónica. — No te ha dicho mami Antonio que no salgas solo de noche — acerco su rostro al de Rafa haciéndolo sonrojar por la cercanía. — Ahora es demasiado tarde pequeño, demasiado tarde.


	4. ¡Seré un pirata!

4. ¡Seré un pirata!

Rafa miró fijamente a Arthur, quien no dejaba de sonreír, además que La Luna le daba tal tonalidad a su rostro, que su aspecto se veía más maligno de lo que realmente era. Trato de soltarse pero el inglés no lo soltó, y cuando quiso pedir ayuda le tapo la boca con su mano, levantándolo a la fuerza.

— Vamos, no queremos despertar a Antonio aun — tiro a Rafa a donde se encontraban dos de sus ayudantes, quienes rápidamente le amarraron las manos y le cubrieron la boca. — Le dejaremos un mensaje a mami Antonio, veamos si viene por su bebe — sonrió mientras escribía un papel y lo dejaba clavado en el sauce que se encontraba cerca.

Manuel y Diego corrían alrededor y fuera de la casa, ya habían pasado demasiadas horas y Rafa aun no volvía. Ante sus inquietudes, todos se unieron a la búsqueda pero nada. Finalmente apareció Antonio con expresión seria y pálida y se sentó en el sofá mientras todos lo miraban preocupados.

— Arthur acaba de secuestrar a Rafa — fue la escueta respuesta que dio.

— ¿Cómo?, Pero ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Manuel enseguida.

— Dejo un mensaje clavado en el sauce cercano al lago, pide una recompensa de 300.000 monedas de oro — Antonio apoyo su cabeza en su mano con gesto cansado.

— Maldición — murmuró Diego —, pero debemos hacer algo, hay que reunir esas monedas y…

— Si Rafa cayó en las manos de Arthur fue por su irresponsabilidad — agregó Francisco molesto —, teniendo ya varios problemas, el va y nos crea más. — Aunque dentro de su cabeza había una confusión de sentimientos, no sabía si estaba realmente enojado con Rafa por ser tan descuidado, contra el pirata por haberse secuestrado a Rafa o consigo mismo.

— No seas cruel — lo reprendió Rosaura mirándolo con gesto triste.

— Estoy diciendo la verdad, Rafa solo nos está causando problemas, es que no entiendo, hay que ser demasiado imbécil en salir de noch….

En ese instante Diego quien había volteado momentos antes, se acercó a su lado y sin decirle nada le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo contra la pared, los anteojos de Francisco cayeron en el piso.

— Sin esos anteojos te ves menos imbécil— señaló Diego seriamente.

— ¡¿Por qué me golpeas así cabron?! — le grito Francisco enfurecido.

— Rafa salió de noche, solo porque quería darte una sorpresa, quería verte sonreír, aunque solo fuera un poco; él pensó que si veías Dalias, tus flores favoritas, te sentirías feliz — Diego bajo la mirada. — Pero a ti, eso de seguro te da lo mismo, querer hacer algo por ti solo es pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Flores para mí? — Francisco apretó los dientes sintiéndose culpable. Un dolor enorme se apodero de su corazón, Rafa estaba secuestrado por Arthur y todo por querer hacer algo por él. Pero no podía ser débil, si había que sacrificar una colonia para salvar a las otras, lo haría. Eso él creía, que podría hacerlo pero…

— Por ahora no podemos hacer nada — interrumpió Antonio.

— ¿Cómo que nada? — Diego volteo. — ¿Están pensando dejarlo así?

Francisco bajo la mirada, si se dejara ir por sus impulsos, ahora estaría sobre un bote remando en busca de Rafa, sin importarle cuán lejos estuviera Arthur. Lo buscaría aunque diera la vuelta al mundo mil veces… pero el cómo Virreinato debía actuar con más madurez. Sin embargo el golpe que le dio Diego parecía haberle hecho abrir en algo los ojos ¿valía la pena ser tan maduro si eso significaba sacrificar y hacer sufrir a las personas amadas? Cerró los ojos mientras sentía en su cabeza que se repetían una y otra vez las frases de Diego "Rafa salió de noche, solo porque quería darte una sorpresa, quería verte sonreír, aunque solo fuera un poco, él pensó que si veías Dalias, tus flores favoritas, te sentirías feliz… pero a ti, eso de seguro te da lo mismo, querer hacer algo por ti solo es pérdida de tiempo". No, no le daba lo mismo, si fuera así ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el corazón?

— Muy bien — señalo Diego molesto —, si no piensan ir por Rafa, ¡iré yo solo! — abrió la puerta y la cerro de golpe alejándose del lugar.

Manuel corrió detrás de Diego, se detuvo solo un instante al lado de Francisco, esperando que dijera algo. Pero ante la expresión de confusión y el silencio de Pancho, se retiro siguiendo a Diego.

— Piensas dejarlos ir — agregó Gustavo a Francisco.

— La verdad, es que… no sé qué es lo que debería hacer — respondió con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin poder sacar de su cabeza la última mirada de Rafa, una mirada triste y que sin embargo parecía quererlo tanto como para olvidar sus desagradables palabras, aquella última frase que dirigió a Rafa "Haz lo que te plazca". Cerró nuevamente los ojos con arrepentimiento ¿Ahora qué podía hacer?

Diego caminaba a paso rápido, noto que Manuel lo seguía, se detuvo molesto y lo miro a los ojos con desafió.

— ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Si piensas detenerme, olvídalo!, Iré por Rafa si o si

— Cálmate, no voy a detenerte, voy contigo.

— Vaya Manu, ves que no puedes vivir sin mi — sonríe golpeándole el hombro.

— Si claro — Manuel sonríe —, en tus sueños weon, en tus sueños – agrega molesto. – Y bueno, ya que voy a acompañarte ¿Cuál es nuestro plan?

— ¿Nuestro plan? — Diego miró al cielo como si quisiera capturar alguna idea que se le acaba de perder. — ¡Ya se! Tú te viste de doncella virginal y cuando ese pirata Arthur quiera violarte, yo me aparezco y te salvo y luego bajo la luz de la Luna hacemos él a…

— ¡Puta weon! Hablo en serio — Manu le da un golpe en la cabeza molesto.

— No te sulfures así, solo bromeaba. Aunque no sería mala idea que te vistas como chica para atraer a ese pirata, total con esa cara de nenita "M" cualquiera que sea "S" se volvería loco

—¡No tengo cara de mina! ¿Chica "M" y "S"? ¿Qué es eso? — Manuel lo miró con expresión incomoda, no entiende pero se imagina a lo que puede estar refiriéndose.

Diego le dice algo al oído. Alcanza a escuchar las palabras "Masoquista" y "Sádico" antes de sonrojarse y lanzarle un golpe, el cual Diego esquiva rápidamente.

— ¿De dónde sacas siempre ese tipo de cosas?

— De mi Grosa mente maestra — sonríe como si lo hubieran elogiado.

— Esa idea es tonta — Manuel cruza los brazos pensando aun sonrojado —, podríamos hacer, a ver… —. Detiene su mirada en la ropa lavada de Antonio que cuelga de una cuerda, y sonríe malignamente — vistámonos de piratas, así evitaremos llamar mucho la atención, buscamos el barco de UK, nos subimos con mucha cautela, rescatamos a Rafa y huimos ¿Qué te parece?

— Absurdo — Diego cruza los brazos — mi idea es mejor que la tuya.

— Si, como no, ya cállate y vístete — le tira ropa de Antonio en la cabeza

— ¿Con que quieres verme desnudo che Manu? No te conocía estas mañas – exclama sonriendo con picardía.

— Dios dame paciencia — murmura Manuel mirando hacia arriba.

Diego se vistió rápidamente y observo su reflejo en un barril de agua, no podía negar lo guapo que se veía con esa chaqueta oscura de bordados dorados y esos pantalones de tono rojizo.

— Vaya Dios, gracias por hacerme tan guapo — se dijo auto elogiándose — Ya Manu ¡apúrate!

— Ya voy — respondió apareciendo algo avergonzado, vestía una chaqueta roja de bordados dorados, unos pantalones oscuros y una chaquetita de color más claro, además se había amarrado una pañoleta azul en la cintura.

— Te ves muy bien — exclamó Diego sinceramente, aunque con la intención de ponerlo más nervioso.

— No digas tonteras — Manuel se sonrojó. — Además lo mejor es esto — le mostró un pistola, solo un disparo y puede matar a alguien siempre que sepas como usarla — los ojos de Manu brillaron de emoción. — Es una preciosa arma, directa y letal

— A veces, das miedo – murmuro Diego viendo como Manuel se reía como psicópata con la pistola en la mano.

— Muy bien, ahora que somos piratas — señalo Manuel — ¡estamos listos para rescatar a Rafa!

Mientras aun en casa, Francisco al volver a su cuarto, bajó mirada con tristeza y con rabia. Se tiró de rodillas cerca de la cama y comenzó a golpearla hasta quedar completamente cansado.

— No, no me quedare aquí, iré por Rafa, no me importa el Virreinato ni nada, no me importa, ¡Rafa voy por ti!


	5. En las manos de los piratas

5. En las manos de los piratas

Rafa fue empujado violentamente, dentro de una celda en la parte baja del barco, por uno de los hombres de Arthur. Logro afirmarse con sus manos antes de golpearse la cabeza en el suelo, pero no alcanzo ni a levantarse, cuando Arthur puso su pie sobre su cabeza aplastándolo contra el húmedo piso.

— Vaya pequeña — señaló el pirata con tono de burla –, ¿llorara la princesa rogando la ayuda de su príncipe?

— No soy… una chica — respondió Rafa incomodo con el pie de Arthur sobre la cabeza —, y nadie vendrá por mi… — cerró los ojos con una leve rabia desconocida en su acostumbrado rostro dulce.

— Si nadie viene por ti, no me sirves — al decir esto, quito su pie de la cabeza de Rafa y le agarro de su cabello jalándolo hacia atrás. — Podría ahora mismo cortarte en trozos y mandar a Antonio cada pedazo de ti.

Una expresión de temor se dibujo en la mirada del joven Costa Rica, haciendo que Arthur sonriera de una manera maliciosa, los ojos azules de Rafa reflejaban el rostro del temible Arthur.

— Eres un jovencito bastante lindo — exclamó Arthur levantando sus cejas con un gesto de sorpresa. — Podríamos jugar contigo antes de que Antonio venga por ti  
>Al decir esto le paso la lengua por la mejilla, esto hizo que Rafa se sonrojara de sobremanera — uhm tienes un muy buen sabor — sonrió y empezó a reírse ante la expresión del chico de cabellos oscuros. Sus hombres empezaron a reírse en forma burlesca. — Si fueras una chica ahora mismo estarías en mi cama.<br>Diciendo esto lo soltó y empujo con fuerzas haciendo que Rafa cayera sobre un balde con agua y se mojara casi por completo.  
>— Pero no te fíes que por ser chico, te salves de eso. — cerro con violencia la puerta de la celda, colocando un candado. — No te vayas a morir aun — le cerró un ojo y se fue riendo junto a sus hombres.<p>

Rafa se levantó en silencio, y se acurruco en un rincón de aquella húmeda y miserable celda. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse de la oscuridad de ese lugar, de su secuestro y de Francisco.

— ¡Che boludo! ¿Acaso no sabes navegar? ¿A dónde aprendiste? — Diego cruzó los brazos molesto mirando a un cansado y enojado Manuel.

— ¡Puta weón! ¡¿A esto llamai navegar?! — Señala que van en un bote chico y con Manuel remando solo, mientras Diego dándoselas de capitán, va parado dando órdenes. — ¡¿No pudiste encontrar una wea más chica?!

— Menos quejas y más trabajo — respondió con gesto altanero —, hoy en día cuesta tanto encontrar buenos ayudantes…

Manuel estaba a punto de darle a Diego con un remo en la cabeza cuando se encontraron con un enorme barco pirata, ambos miraron sorprendidos el tamaño de dicha embarcación. Una bandera negra, símbolo pirata, flameaba en forma ondulante movida por el viento.

— Al fin lo logre — exclamó Diego con emoción, e inmediatamente agregó. — Sabía que mi inteligencia ilimitada, nos haría llegar pronto al barco de ese maldito pirata inglés.

— Oye inteligente, disculpa por molestar tu auto proclamación de gloria — Manuel lo miró con expresión molesta —, pero no recuerdo que la bandera británica sea así — señalo una bandera con una franja roja superior, una blanca en su centro y una franja azul en la parte de abajo.

— ¿No? — Diego miro la bandera con expresión de genio — No seas tonto Manu, esa es la bandera de Inglaterra.

— ¡Qué no idiota! Esa no es — respondió más molesto.

— Ah sí ¿Y cómo es entonces? – cruzó los brazos mirándolo con desafió.

— Es una wea rara con cruces creo…

— Ves que no sabes, yo sí, y te digo que esa bandera si es la bandera británica

— ¡Puta weón porfiado! ¡Esa no es!

— ¡Que si boludo!

— ¡Ustedes dos levanten sus manos! — les gritó una voz desconocida. Ambos voltearon y vieron que los apuntaban con armas desde el barco, hasta un bote que se encontraba frente de ellos.

— Viste Argentina idiota lo que causan tus gritos — Manuel levantó los brazos mirando molesto a Diego.

— Como si yo peleara solo, Chile Idiota — exclamo Diego con la misma expresión molesta.

— Vaya con que Argentina y Chile — señaló el desconocido sonriendo. — No pensé que fuera tan fácil capturarlos. — Dio un salto cayendo junto en el bote de ambos y agarrando a Manu lo tiro al suelo subiendo arriba de él — Con que el joven Chile, no imaginas todo el tiempo que he soñado con poder tenerte así y robarte de las manos de ese idiota de Antonio, al fin podré poseerte.

— ¡¿Qué mierd… — Manuel lo miró furioso, pero antes de terminar su frase Diego lo interrumpió.

— ¡Aléjate de él! — y lanzó una patada con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al desconocido, pero este la esquivo fácilmente y antes de que Diego hiciera otro movimiento, agarro sus manos poniéndolas contra su espalda impidiendo que el joven rubio pudiera soltarse.

— No te preocupes, tu también me interesas mucho — se acercó a su oído — me gustaría ver si tienes ese lado salvaje del cual he oído hablar – Diego se sonrojó y apretó los dientes molesto, trato de soltarse, pero lo tenían muy bien afirmado.

— ¡Oye déjalo ir! — exclamo Manuel molesto, pero no pudo moverse siquiera porque el desconocido lo apunto con su arma.

— Tranquilo Joven Chile, tu amigo está en buenas manos — sonrió. — Me presento, soy Holanda — en apariencia física, era un joven alto de cabellos grises y ojos de tono verde —, mi nombre es Van — Vestía con una chaqueta de tono amarillo y bordado blanco, pantalones de tela oscura y largas botas. — Bienvenidos a mi embarcación pirata, mis nuevos ayudantes.

— ¿Nuevos ayudantes? — preguntaron ambos a la vez, y se miraron sin entender las intenciones de este desconocido.

Manuel solo rompió el silencio, para decir.  
>— Te dije weón porfiado que no era Inglaterra…<p>

Francisco empujaba un bote hacia el mar, llevaba suficiente raciones y armas con que pensaba podría rescatar a Rafa. Gustavo se acerco ayudándolo a empujar.

— No entiendo porque no fuiste junto a ese par de locos — haciendo referencia a Diego y Manuel —, te hubieran ayudado en esto.

— Lamentablemente cuando llegue a buscarlos ya se habían ido, si me apresuro podré alcanzarlo — respondió Francisco seriamente.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — Pregunto Gustavo seriamente. – Te estás exponiendo demasiado.

— No importa — respondió Francisco mirando hacia el mar. — Volveré cuando Rafa este conmigo, no importa si arriesgue mi vida por rescatarlo — bajó la mirada —, aun cuando me deteste, lo traeré de vuelta, y si no quiera verme jamás, lo traeré a la fuerza, y solo seré feliz al verlo nuevamente aquí.

— El golpe de Diego parece haberte despertado — señaló Gustavo sonriendo con sinceridad.

— Ese golpe… — murmuró Francisco bajando la mirada. – Ahora me voy – miró a Gustavo – la próxima vez que nos veamos, Rafa estará conmigo

— Buen viaje entonces — señalo Gustavo.

Era de noche ya, el cielo estrellado acompañaba a esa fresca noche de verano, un corazón angustiado, otro molesto, uno preocupado y uno que con que esperanza salía en busca de aquello que no supo valorar.


	6. ¿Amor, Preocupación y… odio?

6. ¿Amor, Preocupación y… odio?

Holanda le dio una fuerte patada a Manuel, quien caminaba llevando dos baldes de agua, haciendo que se tropezara con Diego y ambos cayeran al suelo mojándose con el agua de los baldes.

– Ustedes sí que nos hacen reír — se rió Van junto a sus hombres

— ¡Maldito weón! ¡¿Crees que somos tus payasos?! — se levanto Manuel molesto pateando uno de los baldes hacia la cara de Van, quien solo se movió un poco esquivando justo el golpe.

Los otros hombres enseguida se abalanzaron sobre Manuel aprisionándolo contra el suelo.

— Te has atrevido a atacar a nuestro capitán — dijo uno de ellos sacando su cuchillo. — Dejare tu cara marcada para siempre…

Diego inmediatamente giro la escoba que sostenía en su mano dándole justo en la cabeza al pirata que iba a atacar a Manuel.

— Si alguien va a hacerle algo a ese pequeño testarudo, soy yo — agrego seriamente, y ágilmente movió su escoba golpeando a todos los piratas que intentaban atacarlo.

— ¿Pequeño testarudo? — repitió Manuel levantando una ceja, aun con algunos piratas encima de él.

— Si, ¿o piensas negar que no eres así? — agrego Diego sonriendo levemente.

Van observa fijamente los movimientos de Diego y sonríe acercándose a Manuel. Se agacha deteniendo su mirada en la fría expresión del joven de cabellos oscuros.

— Así que a ese rubio le importas más de lo que imaginas — le acaricio la mejilla notando que Manuel se tornaba más molesto al sentir esas caricias. — Levántenlo – ordeno a sus hombres. — ¿Así es mucho mejor no lo crees? Frente a frente.

— ¿Mejor? ¿Para qué te de un golpe? — respondió Manuel con rabia. Y Noto que la atención de Van ahora iba dirigida a Diego. — "¿Qué estará planeando" — se preguntó y trato de soltarse, en eso sintió que el pirata nuevamente fijaba su mirada en él.

— Ustedes dos son fascinantes — señaló con una sonrisa maliciosa, y toco con sus dedos los labios de Manuel, sin embargo sin esperárselo, el joven americano le mordió los dedos con fuerzas dispuesto a no soltarlo, lo miro con sorpresa, sin gesto alguno de dolor.

— Ahora… déjanos ir… o pierdes tus… dedos — exclamo Manuel hablando con dificultad ya que no dejaba de morder al pirata. En eso Diego volteo enfocando su mirada en ambos, Van lo noto y sonrió fijándose en Manuel, quien lo miro confundido y soltó los dedos del pirata que ya estaban sangrando, solo por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Van, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se acercara a Manuel, afirmara su cabeza y lo besara.

Era un beso extraño, ya que el sabor de los labios de Van se mezclaba con la sangre que Manuel tenía en su boca debido a la mordida que le había provocado en los dedos al pirata. En un primer momento, solo lo miro con sorpresa, pero cuando intento soltarse, los hombres de Van lo afirmaron fuertemente, además que sentía que Van lo apretaba con mayor fuerza a cada intento de querer librarse de él. Finalmente dejo de besarlo y se fijo en la cara sonrojada y la respiración agitada de Manuel, pero lo que le produjo mayor gracia fue esa mirada de odio que le dirigía.

— Besas muy bien, para solo ser una pequeña colonia de Antonio — susurró afirmándole el rostro para que Manuel no pudiera evitar su mirada.

En eso levanto su espada esquivando justo el ataque de un furioso Diego, que moviéndose con agilidad trato de golpearlo de alguna forma.

— Esperaba esta reacción tuya — Exclamó Van sonriendo ante la expresión enrabiada de Diego. — Veamos cuan ágil eres en el combate joven Argentina — tomo una de las espadas de uno de sus hombres lanzándosela a Diego para que la usara, la mirada de Holanda reflejaba la satisfacción que sentía al enfrentarse contra el joven rubio, movió su espada con agilidad, lanzándose contra Argentina.

Diego tomo rápidamente la espada, que anteriormente Holanda le había, y detuvo el golpe justo a tiempo, Van era muy fuerte, empujo su espada con mayor fuerza pero no podía acercarse a Diego, quien detenía su ataque aun. Entonces levantando una de sus piernas, dio una fuerte patada hacia el vientre de Diego, que lo hizo caer enseguida contra el suelo. Sin embargo rápidamente se movió evitando justo el certero ataque de Van, que golpeo su espada contra el piso.

— Maldito tramposo — exclamó Manuel molesto, soltándose de los piratas que lo afirmaban, y robándole a uno de ellos su espada, los golpeo a ambos con su empuñadura.

Los otros piratas quisieron detenerlos, pero Van que había visto esto, les indico con un gesto, que lo dejaran ir.

— Esto se pone mucho mejor — sonrió. — vamos los dos contra mi ¿se atreven?

— No necesito tu ayuda — exclamo Diego molesto sin mirar a Manuel.

— ¿Y quién te está ayudando? — respondió Manuel molesto también.

— Lo digo para que no te entrometas

— Como si me importara si te pasara algo a ti — agregó.

En ese instante Van los ataco a ambos. Se separaron enseguida, y Diego molesto se lanzo a atacar a Holanda imprevistamente, pero Van advirtiendo sus movimientos, esquivo el ataque, giro y apunto directamente su espada contra Diego, justo en ese momento Manuel se atravesó deteniendo el ataque, sin embargo su espada se soltó de sus manos y quedo tirada a unos metros de él.

— ¡No que te sabes cuidar solo! No te tires a atacar, sin pensar antes como hacerlo — le grito a Diego molesto, quien desvió la mirada enojado.

Manuel corrió rápidamente tratando de alcanzar su espada, pero Van detuvo su camino levantando su espada atacándolo, en ese momento sin que ambos lo notaran, Diego se atravesó, recibiendo el ataque directo sobre su pecho, la espada de Holanda lo atravesó, llegando incluso a herir levemente a Manuel. Diego cayó al suelo, Manuel alcanzo a afirmarlo y con suavidad lo dejo en el suelo, vio que sangraba demasiado y mirando a Holanda exclamo.

— ¡Has algo! ¡Sálvalo!

Van observo la expresión del joven de cabellos oscuros, en su rostro se reflejaba que aquel rubio engreído le importaba bastante. La expresión del pirata se torno seria, mientras Manuel no dejaba de gritarle, de pedirle ayuda.

-

Arthur se levanto seriamente tomando a Rafa de la camisa, la expresión del pirata era temible, empezaba ya a perder la paciencia. Lo miro fijamente, aquella seria expresión del chico de cabellos oscuro lo intranquilizaba, un rostro sin odio a pesar del maltrato que estaba recibiendo.

— Si tus amigos te han abandonado ¿Por qué te niegas a darme información? ¿Cuáles son los puntos débiles de Antonio? ¿Cuáles son las debilidades de tus hermanos? — pregunto con su rostro solo a un par de centímetros de Rafa.

Rafael solo desvió su mirada con tristeza, sin responder las preguntas del pirata inglés. Ante esto Arthur le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro tirándolo contra el suelo.

— No entiendo el porqué los proteges, ¡¿Por qué proteges a quienes te han hecho sufrir?! – le gritó molesto.

— ¿Hacerme sufrir? — repitió mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, escupiendo algo de sangre a causa del golpe que le había dado el pirata. En su mente aparecía la imagen de Francisco, le sonreía con sinceridad, pero de repente esa imagen cambiaba de expresión, estaba serio, luego enojado y lo veía alejarse sin importar sus gritos llamándolo — me han… me ha abandonado — cerró los ojos sintiendo que gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y desde su interior dejo escapar su dolor de una forma que jamás pensó que lo haría — ¡Te odio Francisco Sánchez! — y al escuchar esto, dicho desde su propia boca, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿acaso era lo que sentía en estos momentos? Empuñó las manos y bajando la cabeza lloró desconsoladamente.

Atrás Arthur luego de observarlo en silencio, sonrió con expresión maligna y apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha, tarareo una suave canción, que sonaba bastante irónica junto al llanto de Rafael.


	7. Inocencia Inexistente

7. Inocencia Inexistente

Diego abrió los ojos, al sentir que alguien se acercaba, estaba aun algo atontado por la herida, había perdido mucha sangre. Se levanto a duras penas de la cama, encontrándose con Manuel, quien traía una bandeja con un plato con sopa y pan. El joven de cabellos oscuro al verlo de pie, lo miro un poco molesto.

— Deberías seguir acostado — exclamó mientras dejaba en el suelo cerca del camarote, la bandeja con alimentos — ¿Quieres que se te reabra la herida?

— ¿Estas cuidándome? — Diego lo miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió — No puedes vivir sin mi…

— Alguien tiene que cuidarte, idiota — Manuel lo empujó suavemente de vuelta a la cama — de todas formas esa herida… — volteó la mirada — no era necesario que me protegieras, se cuidarme solo — suspiró.

— ¿Vienes a agradecérmelo? — Diego tomó a Manuel tirándolo sobre la cama y subiéndose arriba — Entonces, tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera contigo, aquí estamos solitos…

Manuel lo miró con expresión tranquila y sonrió suavemente, pasó sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Diego y enterró sus dedos en las costillas del joven rubio, quien de inmediato sintió un horrible dolor, y se encogió sobre la cama.

— Apenas puedes aguantar ese dolor y crees que puedes hacerlo — Manuel se levantó con seriedad de la cama — primero cura tus heridas.

— eso quiere decir que si me sano de mis heridas tu y yo… — habló aun sintiendo dolor.

— ¡No he dicho eso! — Agregó Manuel molesto y luego suspiró. — Mejor te tomas la sopa.

— ¿La preparaste para mí? — Diego abrió la boca probándola con expresión alegre — soy feliz que me cuides así, aunque solo sea porque me debes un favor

— Si, lo sé… gracias — exclamó bajamente, Diego lo miró con sorpresa, notando la cara sonrojada de Manuel.

— De nada — respondió con gesto dulce, y sonrió.

Manuel desvió la mirada fijándose en las paredes de aquella húmeda celda, después de ver a Diego ahogado en fiebre, era un alivio ver que ya se estaba recuperando. Suspiro levemente y en eso sintió que Diego lo miraba fijamente con seriedad, demasiado cerca de su rostro, quiso retroceder pero el joven rubio tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — preguntó Diego con un tono molesto.

— Uhm… — Manuel lo miró con sorpresa por un leve segundo y luego agregó con tono aburrido. — ¿Ahora te crees mi mamá?

— No me cambies el tema Manuel — respondió seriamente, y levantó el mentón de Manuel mirándolo con mayor fijeza. — Ese moretón en tu cara no estaba antes…

— Tuve un altercado con ese pirata pervertido de Holanda, eso es todo — agregó alejando con un manotazo las manos de Diego de su rostro. — Eso es todo. Lo que faltaba ahora, que tenga que darte explicaciones a ti, de todo lo que hago en tu ausencia.

— Claro, tú me perteneces — respondió seriamente.

— ¡¿Qué Wea?! — respondió sonrojándose y con rabia — ¡¿Quién te crees tú?! ¡Que te pertenezco! ¡¿De dónde sacas esas ideas weo….

— Así que un altercado con Holanda — pensaba Diego sin tomar en cuenta los gritos de Manuel, que desesperado ante la indiferencia de Diego gritaba más y más. — ¿Un pervertido? — al repetir esto levanto la mirada fijándose en el molesto Manuel que seguía reclamando.

— Y… ¿ahora porque me miras así? – pregunto Manuel dejándose de pelear, la expresión de Diego era más seria que de costumbre.

— Dijiste "Ese pirata PERVERTIDO" — agarró a Manuel de los hombros —, si vos dijiste eso es porque… porque… porque ¡ese tipo quiso robarte tu inocencia inexistente!

—¿Mi Inocencia inexistente? — Lo miró con expresión extraña - , ¡¿Cómo que inexistente mierda?! – gritó molesto.

— Maldición — Diego empuño sus manos. —Dime Manuel — levantó la mirada seriamente, en sus ojos se reflejaba claramente que estaba muy enojado —, dime ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre todos te quieren violar?!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Se sonrojo considerablemente — ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

— Primero Antonio…

— Antonio es nuestra madre, lo que es pasa es que es muy cariñoso solamente — levantó la mirada con gesto inocente.

— ¿y José?

— ¿José? Pero si es el ser más inocente que conozco — exclamó con expresión incomprendida.

— Ah sí claro — lo miró sin creerle — y ahora ese pirata…

— Para que lo sepas Señor Celoso, ese pirata Van no está interesado en mi, ese pirata me ofreció la libertad a cambio de que me olvidara de ti, de que te dejara aquí, porque si a alguien se quieren violar en este barco no es a mí, sino es a un rubio engreído y testarudo que tengo frente a mis ojos… — cruzó los brazos suspirando molesto, Diego lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿a mí? ¿O sea te refieres a mí? — le preguntó sin creerle —, pero ¿Por qué? Está bien que sea grosso, guapo, inteligente, tierno y sobretodo humilde, pero ¿a mí?

— No lo sé… la verdad que yo pienso eso mismo ¿Qué vio en ti? — Sonrió burlesco —, ¿tu inocencia inexistente?

Diego se levanto de la cama y antes de que Manuel lo regañara lo acorralo contra la pared, mirando con expresión maligna, le sonrió levemente.

— A mi no me interesa perder mi inocencia con ese pirata Holandés, llevo demasiado tiempo esperando poder perderla a tu lado como para que se aparezca un tipo así y crea que me entregue tan fácilmente a él…

— Lo… lo que hagas con tu vida, a mi no me interesa — señaló Manuel empujándolo nervioso para alejarlo. — Y si no te mueves ahora, te juro que te…

— Así que la razón de tu moretón es a causa de defenderme — preguntó con un tono seductor, mientras levanta el mentón de Manuel — puedo recompensarte por eso…

— Te estás pasando de la línea, Diego — el chico de cabellos oscuros se veía visiblemente molesto.

— Si yo no te importo ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí y no te fuiste, ya que Holanda te dio la libertad?, dime Manuel, se sincero una vez por lo menos

— Diego no tengo nada que decirte — fue la respuesta de Manuel, que a pesar de estar sonrojado, lo miraba con cierta frialdad.

Ante esta respuesta, Diego tomo las muñecas de Manuel aprisionándolo contra la pared.

— Eso no es cierto — reclamó Diego, y en su rostro se notaba que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Me quede porque sin mí no puedes hacer nada — respondió molesto, quería patearlo, pero no se atrevía por la herida del joven trasandino, pero a la vez tampoco le gustaba estar en esa posición.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa — exclamó Francisco suavemente, mientras se acercaba a ellos con expresión sonrojada al ver la posición de ambos, parecía que Diego estuviera forzando a Manuel a hacer algo que no quería. — Creo que deberán dejar "eso" para otra ocasión.

— ¿Pancho? — Exclamó Diego sin creer lo que veía. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Llegue por casualidad — respondió con gesto serio — estaba en busca del barco del pirata inglés y me encontré cerca de este barco, subí para robar información y oí que los tenían a ustedes de rehenes.

—¿Eso? — Repitió Manuel pensando a que se estaba refiriendo Francisco, cuando al fin entendió, inmediatamente agrego — No, no Francisco, yo con este no tengo nada.

— Deja de mentir Manu, no vez que ya nos descubrieron — agregó Diego cerrándole un ojo con gesto sexy.

— ¡Tu no inventes esas cosas! — le grito dándole un golpe.

— ¡Eso dolió! — Se quejó Diego —, ¿es así como cuidas a un herido que acaba de dar su vida por ti?

— Entonces no hagas que pierda mi paciencia — respondió Manuel mostrándole su puño amenazante.

— Sos aburrido, no aguantas ni una broma — suspiró Diego.

— ¿Estas herido? — agregó Francisco con preocupación.

— No te preocupes, puedo pelear aun si es necesario — Diego sonrió a pesar de la seria expresión de Manuel y Francisco.

— Entonces, les diré mi plan — señaló seriamente.


	8. Amar sin ser Amado

— ¡¿Y por qué mierda tengo que ser yo el que se vista de mina?! — Manuel se veía muy molesto, llevaba un vestido azul, una peluca que le hacía ver el cabello largo, amarrado con una cinta blanca y los labios pintados de color rosa.

— Bueno, con esa cara furiosa pareces una bruja más que una dulce nenita — reclamó Diego con desilusión con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza.

— Bruja tu abuela — respondió Manuel molesto.

— No te enojes Manuel — señaló Francisco con expresión seria —, es que con ese disfraz te ves mejor que nosotros, cualquiera que te viera, pensaría que eres una chica real…

— Y eso ¿debo tomarlo como un cumplido? — Manuel suspiró molesto. — Bueno sigamos con el plan.

— Pero primero — Diego se puso serio mirándolos a ambos — Francisco ¿me dejas violarme a Manu primero?

— ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! — le grito Manuel y le empezó a lanzar golpes que Diego riéndose esquivaba sin problemas.

Francisco los observaba en silencio y luego dejo escapar una pequeña risa sonrojándose. Diego y Manuel lo miraron con sorpresa, hace tanto tiempo que no lo oían reír, que verlo de nuevo con esa expresión era agradable.

— Bueno Francisco, sigamos con el plan — señalo Diego.

— Hay alguien que está esperando que lo rescates — agrego Manuel sonriendo.

Francisco los miro a ambos y luego les sonrió, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Aunque aun no entiendo ¿Por qué traías esta ropa de mujer? — Manuel observo el vestido que llevaba puesto.

— Eh… es que pensaba rescatar a Rafa vistiéndolo de mujer — Francisco se sonrojó.

— Ya veo, eres tan pervertido como yo — agregó Diego de inmediato, riéndose.

Pancho se sonrojó tanto, que a pesar de que quiso dar explicaciones, no pudo decir nada claro. Salieron de la celda, con las llaves que Francisco anteriormente había robado del guardia que dejo inconsciente en la entrada a ese lugar. Caminaron con cautela hasta salir a cubierta, el cielo ya estaba oscuro, pero afortunadamente aun había partes de la Luna que iluminaban el lugar. Los piratas dormían tirados por cubierta, algunos extremadamente borrachos.

— Ya veo el porqué te fue tan fácil escabullirte sobre este barco — susurró Diego mirando a los piratas dormidos — estos están tan borrachos que no se despertarían aunque se estuvieran hundiendo…

En eso sintieron que los piratas que hacían la guardia se acercaban, era hora de poner el plan en marcha.

Los piratas al acercarse, vieron a una chica que estaba desmayada en cubierta, se acercaron curiosos, viendo a la joven de tez blanca y cabellos castaños inconsciente.

— ¿Una mujer aquí? ¿Pero cómo? — pregunto uno de ellos extrañados.

— De seguro es una de las mujeres del capitán — respondió el otro.

— Si, es bastante bonita, ¿crees que al capitán le moleste si jugamos con ella? — el pirata la miró con una expresión pervertida.

— Acaba de poner una expresión de rabia — agregó uno extrañado — ¿tendrá alguna pesadilla?

En ese momento Diego y Francisco aparecían detrás de los piratas, golpeándoles las cabezas con un balde y así los dejaron inconscientes.

— Justo a tiempo mi bella dama — exclamó Diego levantando a Manuel en brazos.

— No te aproveches de la situación — reclamó Manuel molesto.

-  
>Arthur se arrodillo cerca de la celda y se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda a Rafa, quien sentado en una banca miraba hacia el suelo con triste expresión.<p>

— Admiro esa fidelidad tuya — señaló Arthur sin mirarlo — esa persona que dices odiar sigues protegiéndola ¿vale realmente la pena?

Rafa levantó su rostro y lo miró un leve segundo, su mirada gris se perdía en la figura de aquel pirata que no lo miraba.

— ¿Crees que él vendrá por ti? ¿Realmente lo crees? — le preguntó Arthur volteando para mirarlo fijamente.

— No lo sé — respondió y volvió a bajar la mirada – a lo mejor ni cuenta se ha dado de mi desaparición, si fuera el Francisco que conocí, estaría seguro que vendría… pero… - guardo silencio.

Arthur abrió la puerta de la celda y se acerco al joven de cabellos oscuros, arrodillandose frente a él. Lo miro con cierta expresión triste que intrigo a Rafa.

— No vale la pena amar sin ser amado — exclamo el pirata, mientras Rafa al oír esto sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho… ¿es que acaso era esto realmente así? Había pensado en eso, pero no quería reconocer que eso fuera cierto.

—No amado — repitió Rafa bajando la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

— Es doloroso pero si es así, debes reconocerlo. — Arthur se levantó — No has pensado mejor permanecer conmigo…

Rafa levanto la mirada de forma inentendible, y ante esto el pirata le sonrió con dulzura.

— ¿Quieres seguir llorando por alguien que no vale la pena? — le preguntó. — Admiro esa tonta fidelidad, pero en este mundo el que no es fuerte muere, en este mundo el que se deja llevar por el amor desaparece, así ha sido y seguirá siéndolo. Si tú me das información importante seré tu amigo, te cuidare y protegeré, pero si sigues negándote… te matare, así de simple y ¿eso aun sigue valiendo la pena? Morir por alguien que no siente nada hacía a ti.

— Eso no es cierto, vale la pena por lo que yo sienta.

— Tonto — murmuró Arthur movimiento la cabeza y con un rapidez giro, atravesó el pecho de Rafa con su espada — ¡¿Crees que sigue valiendo la pena?!

Rafa lo miro desconcertado y cerró los ojos sintiendo el dolor de la espada que le atravesaba el pecho, sin poder evitarlo escupió sangre que cayó en el rostro de Arthur, los ojos del pirata se veían brillantes de odio.

— ¡Sigue valiendo la pena sufrir tanto! — Le gritó, sacando su espada del pecho de Rafa y agarrándolo de la camisa. — Él no vendrá y tu morirás protegiéndolo — lo soltó y el joven Costa Rica cayó al suelo. — No valorara tu sacrificio — Arthur volteo saliendo de la celda y se alejo.

Rafael cerró los ojos, ya el dolor físico no era tan fuerte, pero sintió que su sangre escapaba de su cuerpo. A lo lejos pudo oír los pasos de Arthur alejarse, y el paisaje de esa oscura celda se puso borroso, todo empezó a oscurecerse, a irse, a alejarse. Finalmente cerró los ojos, ya no sentía más el dolor físico ni de su corazón.

Francisco palideció casi desvaneciéndose, ante la sorpresa de Manuel y Diego, quienes de inmediato se acercaron a verlo. Levantó la cabeza con una expresión aterrada.

— Rafa — repitió sin borrar su expresión — Maldición no, no, nooooo ¡RAFAAAAA!


	9. Voy en camino

9. Voy en camino

Con el grito de Francisco los piratas despertaron enseguida y repentinamente se vieron rodeados por estos. Manuel levanto su espada con expresión seria, mientras Diego se preparaba también, sintiendo dolor en sus heridas aun no recuperadas. Francisco en tanto con la mirada hacia el cielo, parecía no notar o no importarle estar rodeados de piratas.  
>— ¡Reacciona Francisco! — le gritó Manuel agarrándolo del brazo.<p>

— Da lo mismo… — bajó la mirada — ya es demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — preguntó Diego sin alejar su atención de los piratas.

— Rafa ha…

— ¡No! — Le interrumpió Manuel —, Si no lo ves con tus propios ojos aférrate a la esperanza —lo miro fijamente, con una leve tristeza. — No dejes todo sin estar cien por ciento seguro, en este momento puedes creer que todo se acabo, pero quién sabe si Rafa está bien, te está esperando ¿y lo dejaras solo?, no importa si todos te dijeran que ha desaparecido, no importa si todos te dicen que es en vano buscarlo. Tú debes perseverar, seguir una y otra vez, aunque las esperanzas sean mínimas, la vida se sabe aferrar, más aun cuando sabe que alguien esta excavando desde el otro extremo para llegar a su lado…

Los ojos castaños del joven México se detuvieron en la mirada del chileno, unas leves lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y a correr por sus mejillas, Manuel le sonrió.

— Los machos no deben llorar — exclamo suavemente Manu sonriendo, mientras Francisco secaba sus lágrimas. — Y no estás solo, este idiota — señaló a Diego —, y yo estamos contigo. — dijo esto mientras se quitaba el vestido que llevaba.

— Así que salgamos de aquí y vamos ya por Rafa — agregó Diego —… y yo no soy ningún idiota — miró a Manuel molesto.

Francisco movió la cabeza afirmativamente sonriendo, tomo una espada y juntos se prepararon para defenderse del ataque de los piratas.

Los piratas se abalanzaron atacándolos, Diego de inmediato detuvo el ataque por el costado derecho, en su cara se reflejo el dolor que sintió en su herida al detener aquel ataque, de inmediato Manuel corrió a ayudarlo atacando hacia las piernas de los piratas botándolos al suelo.

Entretanto Francisco de una patada dio vuelta unos barriles en dirección hacia los piratas botando a varios al suelo.

— ¡Rápido vamos! — gritó tirándose hacia el mar en dirección de donde tenía su bote.

— ¡Ahí vamos! — respondió Diego agarrando a Manu en sus brazos y lanzándose al mar.

El agua salpico al recibirlos y se hundieron un instante, logrando salir de inmediato.

— ¡Puta weón! ¡¿Por qué tenias que hacer eso?! — Manuel le grito molesto —, ¡No necesitaba que me tomaras en brazos!

— Bueno che, cálmate, ¿fue divertido o no?

— No — respondió secamente nadando detrás de Francisco.

— Si sigues así de gruñón, Manu, terminaras solo — señaló nadando detrás de Manuel.

— ¡Ya cállate weón!

Los piratas de inmediato tomando sus armas empezaron a disparar hacia los jóvenes latinos que nadaban apresuradamente.

— Déjenlos ir — exclamo Van que aparecía detrás de sus hombres —, ahora ya son problema de Arthur — sonrió mientras volteaba hacia su habitación. — Con que la amistad leal realmente existe, vaya lección que he aprendido — se rió alejándose de cubierta —, por ahora los dejare ir, nos veremos para la otra Diego y Manuel.

Varios días después…

El pequeño bote navegaba suavemente llevado por la brisa marina, algunas aves volaban cruzando el cielo sobre ellos. Manuel se sentó y bostezo, el Sol comenzaba a salir y se quedo maravillado de la belleza del amanecer, los leves rayos acariciaban el rostro de quienes dormían aun. Al voltear vio una enorme embarcación a lo lejos.

— ¿Esa Bandera? — Abrió mas los ojos sin creer lo que veía —es Inglaterra… al fin Inglaterra. — De inmediato fue a despertar a los demás. Sacudió a Diego quien lo tomo de un brazo y lo tiro a su lado a dormir.

— Duérmete Manu — reclamó sin abrir los ojos.

— ¡Suéltame Diego! — Manuel lo empujó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Maldito Boludo! Eso dolió — se levantó molesto — ¡¿Qué tanto molestas?!

— Cállate weón, no ves que al fin encontramos a Inglaterra — respondió enojado señalando hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el barco pirata.

Diego miro hacia el barco de mala gana y luego se volvió a acostar.

— Duérmete boludo, esa no es la bandera de Inglaterra…

— ¡Ya vas a empezar otra vez! — lo sacudió molesto.

— ¡Al fin lo encontramos! ¡Rafita ya estoy aquí! — exclamo Francisco que acababa de despertar con la pelea de Diego y Manuel.

— ¡Viste Manu! Te dije que esa si era la bandera de Inglaterra — Diego le reclamaba a Manu, quien solo lo miro molesto y suspiro.

Mientras en la embarcación pirata, Rafa abría los ojos sintiendo los rayos de sol en su rostro, miro a su alrededor, ya no se encontraba en su celda. Estaba acostado en una cama enorme de telas blancas, en una habitación enorme y agradable, con grandes ventanales en donde se podía ver el mar moviéndose con una calma arrulladora, cerca de las ventanas había un escritorio con varios mapas, manuscritos y papeles esparcidos en forma desordenada. Vio que su herida estaba vendada, quiso levantarse, pero sintiéndose mareado volvió a sentarse en la cama.

— Yo que tu no me levantaría — exclamó un pirata de cabellos rubios y largos, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia el chico de cabellos oscuros. — Pasaste dos días con alta fiebre sin recuperar el conocimiento y tu cuerpo obviamente está debilitado.

— ¿Tú eres… — Levanto la mirada observándolo atentamente.

— Soy Francis — se sentó a su lado interrumpiéndolo al poner un dedo sobre los labios de Rafa. — Llegue justo a tiempo, antes de que el loco de Arthur cometiera una estupidez — tomo el rostro de Rafa acariciándole la mejilla.

— ¿En dónde estoy? — pregunto mirándolo preocupado.

— Por lastima aun sigues en este barco — Francis se levanto suspirando desilusionado —, Arthur no quiere entregarte a mí, dice que eres su rehén y que contigo conseguirá algo. Sin embargo casi te mata — cruza los brazos, molesto.

— Lo que yo haga con mis rehenes a ti no te incumbe — exclamó Arthur entrando a la habitación.

— Aun tienes mucho que aprender, como por ejemplo calmar esa agresiva…

— Maldito tú…

En ese momento entraba uno de los piratas de Arthur corriendo.

— ¡Capitán! Unos tipos acaban de subirse a cubierta y uno de ellos lo está desafiando a pelear.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Sobre la cubierta, Francisco con expresión demasiado molesta, seguido de Manuel y Diego que lo miran preocupados por su impulsividad, grita con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Maldito Cabron inglés! ¡Ven y pelea conmigo!


	10. No Llores…

10. No Llores…

Arthur lo miro fijamente con seriedad, luego sonrió con cierto gesto burlón y se acerco caminando lentamente hacia el grupo de jóvenes. Sus pasos resonaron con fuerzas en la silenciosa embarcación, toda la atención estaba en el joven inglés y el chico mexicano.

—Así que vienes, te subes a mi barco y me desafías así como así — señaló sin detener sus pasos — O eres un joven sumamente valiente, o totalmente un estúpido.

La mirada de Francisco reflejó la molestia que le causo oír aquella última frase. Actitud que hizo que Arthur sonriera aun más.

— Supongo que estás listo a lo que te espera, si no logras derrotarme, condenaras no solo tu vida, sino que las de tus amigos — agrego deteniéndose frente al joven.

— Y nosotros estamos listos a pagar las consecuencias — agrego Diego con actitud desafiante.

Rafael no podía aun creer, que aquel joven de cabellos oscuros y despeinados, fuera realmente Francisco. Recordaba claramente cuando él lo trato como si no fuera más que un estorbo, y ahora aquí, frente a sus ojos, estaba desafiando a Arthur a pelear, ¿acaso lo hacía para rescatarlo?.

— Al parecer mi pequeño latino — susurró Francis en el oído a Rafa —, no te han olvidado.

El chico de cabellos oscuros sonrojo inmediatamente, tal vez por la cercanía de Francis o por lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Idiotas — murmuró Arthur mirándolos con frialdad. Saco su espada lentamente y poniéndose en posición, se lanzo a atacar a Francisco.

Ambas espadas resonaron al chocar sus filos, los jóvenes se miraron con dejos de rabia y rivalidad. Pero Arthur contaba con algo que aun le faltaba a Francisco, experiencia. Y sabiendo que la atención de Pancho estaba en su espada, aprovecho a golpear las dos piernas de Francisco, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

El joven México enseguida trato de recuperarse, justo a tiempo, ya que vio pasar justo frente de si, la espada de Arthur, que peligrosamente estuvo a punto de golpear en su rostro. Su expresión se torno más seria e inmediatamente apenas pudo levantarse se lanzó contra Arthur haciendo que ambas espadas volvieran a resonar. Sin embargo cuando sentía que llevaba el control de la pelea, noto como una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en el rostro del joven inglés.

— Aun te falta mucho — exclamó, y antes de que Francisco pudiera reaccionar, movió su espada más rápido y le lanzo otro golpe directo contra la espada de Pancho, enseguida volvió a darle otro golpe y otro más, notando que el brazo de Francisco resistía menos con cada golpe. — Ni siquiera, niño, sabes lo que es pelear con piratas, ¿Tan descuidado es Antonio que los manda a enfrentarse a mi sin siquiera entrenarlos? — decía esto sin detener sus golpes, cada vez atacando con más rabia. — ¡Esto no es un juego! — y al decir esto lanzo un golpe tan violento contra Francisco, que la espada de México se partió en dos cayendo a los pies de Manuel y Diego, quienes impávidos vieron como la sangre de Francisco salpicaba la espada de Arthur y su cuerpo se levantaba por el golpe, cayendo con violencia a sus pies.

— ¡Francisco! — Gritó Rafa, intentando acercarse, pero Francis lo afirmo fuertemente de ambas muñecas —, ¡Francisco, reacciona! — le gritaba tratando de zafarse de las manos de Francia.

Diego y Manuel se acercaron rápidamente, levantando sus espadas para detener los ataques de Arthur. Pero este ya no tenía las intenciones de atacar, solo miraba la sangre que envolvía su espada. Francisco se quejaba de dolor de las heridas que le produjo el ataque, pero aun así trataba de levantarse para continuar la pelea, Diego sin embargo lo detuvo con fuerzas y movió la cabeza negativamente.

— No… Diego… no… nos podemos… rendir — exclamo México tratando de detener con su mano la hemorragia de su propio cuerpo.

— Si te dejo continuar morirás — respondió Diego mirándolo fijamente.

— Si he de morir luchando, lo haré…

— No digas eso, que sentirá Rafa si tu mueres. — agregó desesperado.

— Rafa… — débilmente observo a Rafa, quien a su vez detuvo su mirada fija en él, noto que las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas pálidas del joven Costa Rica. — No… llores… mí… Rafita… — murmuro cerrando los ojos lentamente y estiro su mano en dirección a Rafa.

Apenas vio esto, Rafa quiso ir enseguida a su lado, pero Francis no lo dejaba, aun viendo la desesperación del joven. La mano de Francisco cayó suavemente sobre la cubierta y sus ojos se cerraron.

— Voy a tener que desinfectar mi espada de esa sangre tan inmunda — agregó Arthur con gesto de desagrado. Sin sentir ni la más mínima compasión hacia los jóvenes.

Manuel volteo con rabia, había escuchado lo que acababa de decir Arthur y esas frases le habían hecho enfurecer.

— ¡No me importa si arriesgo mi vida, pero a este weón lo voy a matar! — y diciendo esto se tiro encima de Arthur, quien sin esperárselo no alcanzo a detener el ataque. Y como se encontraba a la orilla de la cubierta cerca del mar, perdió el equilibrio cuando Manuel se abalanzo sobre él, cayendo ambos al mar.

Pero el joven inglés fue más desafortunado, porque al caer se golpeo la cabeza y semi inconsciente cayo al océano, debido a esto no lucho en las aguas contra Manuel, cuando este lo empujo violentamente tirándolo hacia el fondo del mar. Manuel empezó a nadar enseguida hacia la superficie, pero se detuvo y volteo notando que el pirata se hundía sin hacer el intento de nadar, ahí se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente. Miro hacia la superficie, titubeo y con fastidio se tiro a rescatar a Arthur. Nado rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo pero no pudo subir a la superficie, una fuerte corriente marina los envolvió enseguida arrastrándolos en dirección horizontal.

En el barco, Diego inmediatamente hizo el ademán de lanzarse al mar, al notar que había pasado demasiado tiempo y Manuel aun no subía a la superficie.

— Si quieres morir hazlo — señaló Francis. — Ustedes ni conocen el mar que baña sus tierras, aquí corren corrientes submarinas de más de mil nudos, si ambos se sumergieron tanto como para alcanzar esas corrientes, difícilmente los volveremos a ver algún día…

— Tu amigo se cayó también, ¿es que acaso te da lo mismo? — Diego lo miro seriamente.

— No, pero confió en que con su experiencia sabrá cómo salir de esta, algo con lo cual, vuestro compañero no cuenta…

— ¡Iré a buscar a Manu! — exclamó Diego molesto.

— ¿Dejaras a ese joven morir desangrado? ¿Y a este jovencito a mi merced? — al decir esto abrazo fuertemente a Rafa forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Maldito… — murmuró Diego con más rabia, levantando sus manos, al notar que el resto de los piratas lo amenazaban con sus armas.

— Mientras Arthur este ausente, me haré cargo de su embarcación — exclamó Francis acercándose a Diego sin soltar a Rafa — Ni te imaginas como nos vamos a divertir, pequeño.

El cielo se encontraba completamente oscuro, cubierto por el manto de la noche, cuando Manuel con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas, arrastro a Arthur, aun inconsciente, a la orillas de aquellas cálidas arenas. Había luchado por horas contra el mar, luego de poder salir de la corriente marina, y nadando llevando consigo a Arthur hasta llegar al fin a tierra firme.

— Debí dejarte morir — murmuro Manuel cansado fijándose en el rostro de Arthur — espero… mañana no arrepentirme de esto… — y al decir esto, cayó al lado del joven inglés, cansado y sin tener más fuerzas para levantarse, se durmió, sintiendo el murmurar de las olas.


	11. Mi enemigo mi venganza

**11. Mi enemigo... mi venganza**

El sol acaricio el rostro de Arthur, el sonido del mar lo despertó lentamente, cuando abrió los ojos observo a su alrededor, ya no se encontraba en su barco, se encontraba en una playa de arenas blancas. Se levanto algo aturdido, y trato de caminar, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó casi a punto de caer encima de Manuel. Recién aquí se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Busco su espada pero no la encontró, reviso su cinturón y sonrió al notar que aun tenía su daga ahí, la saco enseguida y la acerco al cuello de Manuel.

— Si te mueves te rebano el cuello — exclamó en voz alta para despertar a Manuel.

— ¿Es así como tratas a quien te salvo la vida? — respondió Manuel abriendo los ojos lentamente, aun sentía tal cansancio en su cuerpo que le resulto más difícil de lo que imaginaba poder levantarse.

— ¿Salvarme? Fuiste tú quien trato de matarme — respondió molesto.

— Claro, si eres un tipo enfermo de desagradable — Manuel suspiro. — Ahora si quieres matarme, hazlo, morirás solo en esta isla — se tiro de espaldas en la arena con los brazos extendidos.

— No me tientes a hacerlo — agregó luego de unos instantes —, si estamos solo, deberás ayudarme aun cuando no quieras — se levantó y caminó en dirección contraria al mar.

— Si se saben comportarse, no sufrirán conmigo — exclamó Francis con una mirada fría, sonriendo y sin soltar a Rafa.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! — agregó Diego molesto.

— Deberías preocuparte por tu amigo, que perder el tiempo insultándome — respondió Francis sin dejar de sonreír.

Francisco aun yacía inconsciente en el piso, pero en su rostro se veía que el dolor lo aquejaba con mayor fuerzas. Rafa lo miro preocupado, se sentía culpable del estado del joven.

— ¡Francisco! — Le gritó pero al no tener respuestas, volvió a llamarlo — ¡Francisco! ¡Despierta!

— Todo por no querer escuchar mis sentimientos, por no dejar lo que fluía dentro de mi salir al exterior, te dañe, te hice sentir uno de los dolores más crueles y aun te siento llorar por mí. Es por eso que no dejare que sufras mas ¡yo te sacare de aquí! — al pensar esto Francisco abrió los ojos y lentamente se levanto. —Ahora yo me encargare de este tipo —murmuró con actitud desafiante tomando su espada rota.

— ¿Francisco? — Diego volteó sin creer que el joven México pudiera sostenerse de pie, seguía sangrando sin parar y solo detenía su hemorragia con su mano izquierda.

— ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi Rafa! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aquellas palabras resonaron por toda la embarcación con la misma intensidad que el joven lo sentía en su corazón.

Y levantando su espada, corrió hacia Francis quien impávido no pudo detener su ataque. La sangre se elevo al cielo y el grito desgarrador de Francisco sonó como un eco lúgubre que hizo detenerse el corazón de Rafa en esos momentos.

— ¡¿Quién está sangrando?! — se pregunto Rafa desesperado, al ver que Francisco volvía a caer al suelo con violencia, vio como se levantaba otra vez y volvía al ataque para nuevamente caer al suelo, el mar de sangre salpico el pálido rostro de Costa Rica, quien sin cerrar los ojos ni un instante mantenía su mirada fija en Francisco — Por favor, no sigas… quédate en el suelo Francisco, no te levantes.

Diego cerró los ojos con rabia, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que no le importaba el dolor que sentía.

— ¡Nooo! — Gritó Rafa desesperado al ver que Francisco volvía a levantarse. — Basta ¡detente! — Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas —, no sigas mas… no… Francisco por favor… ¡Que haré si mueres! ¡¿QUÉ HARE SIN TI?!

— No moriré — exclamó Francisco quien se estaba dando cuenta que la situación estaba peor de lo que fingía. Escupió sangre copiosamente, el dolor le era insoportable, pero debía sacar a Rafa de ahí. Su visión comenzó a nublarse, se sostuvo con fuerzas y levanto su espada hacia el cielo. — No me detendré hasta salvarte.

— No sigas — murmuró Rafa bajando la cabeza —, preferiría vivir condenado a la esclavitud que tu des la vida de esa manera — entrecerró sus ojos dejando que mas lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. — Fui descuidado y caí en las manos de los piratas… no es justo que tú sufras por ello.

Francisco lo miro fijamente, y le sonrió con suavidad, a pesar de la sangre que corría desde sus labios, esa expresión tan dulce, hizo que el corazón de Rafa saltara de tal forma que se sonrojo.

— Se feliz… Mi Rafa — murmuro sin dejar de sonreír, dirigiendo una leve mirada a Diego quien movió la cabeza hacia los lados con una enorme tristeza.

El joven México volteo su mirada observando a Francis que se encontraba también con diversas heridas, quien lo observaba con seriedad. A lo lejos sintió un canto triste que subía lentamente en son de las olas del mar, no sabía que podía ser pero ahora su prioridad era salvar a Rafa.

— Muy bien, ahora este será mi golpe final — toma la espada que Diego le lanzo y volteo mirando nuevamente a Rafa, quien aun no quería creer que iba a suceder lo que estaba presintiendo.

En eso vio que ambos se dirigían a pelear, Francisco miraba con Rabia a Francis recibiendo una misma mirada de este, corriendo con más rapidez mientras más cerca estaban, al acercarse, ambas espadas se detuvieron, haciendo que las chispas del golpe se vieran en los filos de ambas. Francisco se movió dando una vuelta y justo frente a Francis se lanzo. En eso sintió como el filo le atravesaba el corazón y escupió sangre sobre el rostro de Francia, este sonrió victorioso. Pero de repente dio un quejido y retrocedió viendo como la espada de Francisco lo había atravesado también.

El joven México se sostenía aun de pie y lentamente empezó a sentir menos dolor, un sonido claro venia a lo lejos, nuevamente aquella triste melodía, como el canto susurrante de una sirena y su cuerpo cayo lentamente casi sin notarlo, Rafa corrió dando un grito desesperado, pero entrando a su sueño eterno Francisco no lo escucho y cayó al suelo sin vida sosteniendo en su visión, en una imagen de un Rafa sonriéndole. Costa Rica se detuvo y vio que la mirada fija de Francisco acababa de perder su brillo. Retrocedió sin creer lo que pasaba y un dolor angustioso le detuvo el pecho haciéndolo caer de rodillas en un llanto ahogado y doloroso.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡Francisco! — gritó llorando y Diego con rapidez, corrió agarrando a Rafa de la muñeca.

— ¡Vámonos Rafa! — Le gritó —, Aun no estamos a salvo, debemos salir de aquí.

— Déjame aquí, déjame —reclamó cubriéndose el rostro – no podemos abandonar a Francisco.

— Esta bien — apenas dijo esto Diego, corrió y subió a sus hombros a Francisco corriendo hacia el mar, seguido de Rafa que corría aun sin creer lo que pasaba.

Francis solo los vio huir, totalmente adolorido, sonrió con pesadumbre.  
>— Vaya, Arthur me va a matar cuando sepa que huyeron.<p>

Sin embargo a pesar de la huida, ambos iban callados en silencio en un pequeño bote, alejándose del barco pirata. Diego cerro suavemente los ojos de Francisco y dirigió su atención hacia el cielo, no quería que Rafa lo viera llorar, pero el chico de cabellos oscuros, solo abrazaba el cuerpo de Francisco con los ojos cerrados, aun podía sentir su calor, era como si solo estuviera dormido.

El viento corría con fuerzas, cuando se detuvieron junto a una playa, el sol se ocultaba y el ruido de algunas aves se perdía en la lejanía del día. Diego excavó una fosa para su amigo Francisco y pusieron su cuerpo ahí.

— ¿estás listo? — le preguntó a Rafa sin mirarlo.

Solo movió la cabeza como respuesta, podía oír el llanto de los árboles sintiéndolo como si fuera su propia alma que lloraba, no quito su mirada de Francisco mientras Diego lo cubría con tierra. Nunca más volvería a escuchar su voz, a ver su mirada, a sentir su calor. Junto sus manos y rezo por su alma, pero las lágrimas no lo dejaron continuar. Mantuvo su mirada fija, aun cuando Diego coloco una rustica cruz encima de la tumba de Francisco. El viento paso con fuerza a su alrededor, arrastrando hojas secas. Sintió como si en ese instante le arrancaba algo del pecho y solo levantó la mirada, viendo al viento llevándose las hojas secas a lo alto del cielo.  
>Mientras a lo lejos Francis con una copa de vino en su mano observaba la caida del Sol, una leve sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.<p>

— Pobre muchacho, con el veneno en que cubrí mi espada tendra una muerte horrible, o morira sepultado vivo o lanzado al mar, sus amigos le creeran muerto aun cuando no lo este.

Entorno los ojos en un gesto de ironia y la maldad con que sonreía parecia incrementarse más, el Sol se habia ocultado, y aun en la oscuridad la expresión de Francia era visible. 


	12. Beso

**12. Beso**

Arthur caminaba con rapidez, a través de la vegetación, examinando los alimentos con los que podían contar para sobrevivir en aquel lugar. Manuel lo seguía en silencio, no era de su agrado seguirlo pero había vivido tanto tiempo junto a Antonio, que ya no recordaba cómo vivir en la naturaleza lejos de las comodidades a las que se había acostumbrado. Si recordara aun como sobrevivir solo de la flora y fauna a la que tenia alcance, no necesitaría seguir a Arthur pero lamentablemente lo necesitaba, y debido a eso mismo, la expresión de su rostro dibujaba una pequeña mueca, que reflejaba lo desagradable que le era esta situación.

— Bien — murmuró Arthur seriamente notando la expresión de Manuel — al parecer tendremos el suficiente alimento mientras vengan a buscarnos.

— ¿Estas seguro que vendrán? — preguntó Manuel con expresión incrédula, porque claro, si no sabían en donde estaban o no sabían siquiera que estaban vivos, las posibilidades se hacían casi nulas.

— A diferencia de ustedes, los europeos somos hombres confiables — respondió en tono ofensivo inmediatamente. No solo por el hecho de ofender a Manuel, aunque le produjo satisfacción ver el rostro de Manuel cuando le dijo esta frase, sino que confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de sus hombres.

Manuel cruzo los brazos molesto y siguió caminando sin mirar a Arthur. No quería que viera como le había molestado aquella frase, así que camino lentamente, mientras Arthur fingía prestarle más atención a los árboles fruteros de los alrededores.

— Más bien son unos abusivos altaneros — agregó sin detenerse ni voltear, a pesar que quería ver si Arthur había dibujado alguna mueca al escuchar esto.

— Pero no unos sucios ignorantes — respondió Arthur molesto, buscando como ofender al joven de cabellos oscuros, observando como Manuel se detuvo y volteo molesto, lo que lo hizo sonreír suavemente.

— Repite eso — exclamo Manuel acercándose lentamente, ya perdiendo la paciencia, su sola mirada reflejaba esto.

— Sucios ignorantes — repitió sonriendo con gesto burlón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Manuel se tiro encima botándolo al suelo, a pesar de la resistencia de Arthur, le afirmo las muñecas como pudo dejándolo inmovilizado.

— ¡Repite eso una vez más! — le gritó Manuel considerablemente molesto.

— Sucios ignorantes — respondió Arthur lentamente remarcando la última palabra y terminando con una sonrisa irónica al notar el rostro de Manuel que casi estaba rojo de rabia.

Pero ante la sorpresa del Manuel, el pirata lo agarro de los brazos y con fuerzas lo dio vuelta hacia al suelo, quedando ahora el rubio encima de su cuerpo y lo aprisionó con fuerzas contra la arena.

— Jugar conmigo no es tan fácil jovencito — exclamó sonriendo y se acerco hasta el oído de Manuel —, dejemos este jueguito para después — le susurró, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara al sentir aquella tibieza cerca de su oreja.

Arthur se levanto y siguió caminando, Manuel también se levanto sacudiendo la arena de su ropa, completamente molesto. Observo al inglés caminar con una mirada de rabia, pero su rostro aun sonrojado le daba una expresión extraña.

En medio del Océano se escucho un aullido que rompió la normal serenidad del mar. Un pequeño bote se movía lentamente en son a los movimientos de las olas, que parecía acurrucarlo como si se tratase de la cuna de un bebe dormido. Un joven de cabellos oscuros sonrió con gesto de triunfo, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.

— ¡Sabia que estábamos cerca! — exclamó sonriendo.

— Al fin, después de tantos días vagando sin rumbo fijo – suspiró otro chico de cabellos oscuros y anteojos – No sé cómo me vi metido en esto.

— ¡No digas eso Gustavo! Debo salvar a Rafa de las garras de ese infeliz — agregó visiblemente molesto —, ¡no dejare que ese tipo le ponga las manos encima! — al decir esto empuño su mano levantándola hacia el cielo.

— Esperemos que ese pirata inglés no lo haya maltratado y….

— ¡No me refiero a ese tipo! Me refiero al idiota de Francisco — señaló cruzando los brazos mientras se sentaba en el bote, con una expresión que reflejaba lo molesto que le resultaba recordar a Francisco, y al inentendible, para él, cariño de Rafa hacia ese tipo.

— Francisco no le haría daño a Rafa, y eso lo sabes perfectamente Juanca — suspiró Gustavo con gesto cansado, como si ya varias veces había tratado de que Juanca entendiera esto.

En eso, chiquita, el perro chihuahua de Francisco, dio un salto tirándose al mar y nadando en dirección hacia una playa, ambos empezaron a remar siguiendo al pequeño perro que nadaba rápidamente. Al llegar a la playa, chiquita corrió a la dirección en que su olfato la llevaba, deteniéndose en un lugar en que una rudimentaria cruz se levantaba y olorosando aquel lugar, empezó a excavar inmediatamente.

Juanca empezó a excavar también, sin detenerse, además que no era difícil, la tierra aun estaba suelta, ya que la sepultura se notaba que había sido hecha recientemente. Excavo sin pensar en lo que podía encontrar, Gustavo lo miraba con expresión preocupada, porque para él era más que obvio que ahí se encontraba un cuerpo sin vida. Pero Juanca seguía excavando junto a Chiquita, quien parecía con ansias de encontrar lo que había olfateado. En eso se encontraron con el cuerpo de Francisco, Juanca lo arrastro fuera de la fosa sin reflejar ninguna expresión en su rostro y empezó a sacudirlo.

— ¡Oye idiota! Déjate de jugar al muerto y levántate — le gritó sin dejar de sacudirlo —, dime ¡¿en donde esta Rafa?! — y seguía sacudiéndolo molesto por su silencio.

— Juanca, creo que Francisco no te responderá, está muerto — señaló Gustavo con angustia.

— ¿Muerto? — Miró a Francisco fijamente. – No está muerto — agrego molesto —, solo se hace el muerto para no decirme en donde tiene a Rafa. — se levanto y lo señalo apuntándolo.

Se acercó y lo miro fijamente sin dejar de estar molesto, pensando que si se acercaba mas sentiría su respiración y descubriría la mentira de Francisco, pero al no sentir respiración alguna, se acerco aun más. No podía creer que estuviera muerto. En eso Chiquita se tiro encima de la cabeza de Juanca haciendo que se acercara tanto a Francisco, que lo besó involuntariamente.

Apenas sintió los labios de Francisco retrocedió inmediatamente. Aquellos labios para su sorpresa levemente aun se mantenían tibios, con lo que confirmó que no estaba muerto, pero el solo hecho de besar a quien menos hubiera querido, hizo que se molestara considerablemente.

— ¡Maldito perro! — Gritó levantándose sonrojado — ¡Maldición! Acabo de besar a este idiota.

— Oye, espera — exclamó Gustavo acercándose a Francisco notando algo extraño, lo levantó e inmediatamente miro a Juanca — tienes razón, respira.

Francisco tosió suavemente y luego con más fuerza, abriendo los ojos asustado, algo perdido, no entendía que pasaba, porque estaba Gustavo y Juanca aquí, aunque no sabía tampoco en donde estaba. Se fijo en Gustavo, quien lo miraba con alivio y en Juanca que lo miraba más molesto que nunca, como si algo le hubiera hecho.

— ¡Rafa! — exclamó tratando de levantarse, pero se detuvo al sentirse mareado.

— Francisco, pensamos que estabas muerto — señaló Gustavo, ayudándolo a levantarse. Y mirándolo sin entender el porqué si estaba vivo, lo habían encontrado sepultado.

— Yo también — habló mirando a su alrededor —, me duele un poco la cabeza y mis heridas — se quejó. — Sentí que había muerto, realmente pensé que había muerto — agregó seriamente mirando hacia el suelo —, pero sentí los tibios labios de mi Rafita y eso me despertó, no sé cómo — al decir esto sonrió suavemente sonrojándose.

— Pues, esos tibios labios precisamente no eran de Rafa — exclamó Gustavo mirando a Juanca con una expresión que daba a entender que los verdaderos labios que había probado pertenecían a Juanca no a Rafa.

Francisco miro a Juanca, ambos se sonrojaron completamente y empezaron a hacer arcadas exageradamente, como si el solo hecho de besarse era lo peor que les podría pasar.

—Bueno, vamos a curar esas heridas — señalo Gustavo, subiéndose las mangas de su camisa, tratando de cambiar el tema. — Tienes suerte — agrego mientras lo examinaba — esa espada paso a centímetros de tu corazón.

— Pensé que me había atravesado el corazón — suspiró sonriendo —, pero al parecer la suerte me acompaña — se rió suavemente.

— Yo te atravesare el corazón, sino me dices en donde esta mi hermano — agregó molesto Juanca con los brazos cruzados apoyado en un árbol, evitando mirar fijamente a Francisco porque él solo mirarlo lo hacía sonrojarse por el recuerdo de aquel reciente beso.

— ¿Me atravesaras el corazón con tu amor? — preguntó con intención de molestarlo, notando claramente que Juanca se molesto aun más, al empuñar ambas manos. — Si debo ir a buscar a Rafa — Agregó al recordar lo que más le estaba preocupando, Francisco trato de levantarse, pero Gustavo lo detuvo mirándolo con gesto serio.

— Primero cura tus heridas ¿además sabes en donde esta Rafael? — Gustavo lo observó seriamente notando la confusión de Francisco, era claro que no sabía exactamente en donde podría encontrarse Rafa.

— No — trató de pensar por sí recordaba algo —, pero si Diego hizo lo que espero, ambos deben estar a salvo, aunque no sé en qué lugar se encuentran exactamente.

— Muy bien, curemos tus heridas y pensemos que haremos para ir a donde están ellos, porque si ambos están a salvo, deben ir en camino a casa y podemos ir hacia la misma dirección que presumimos a la que se dirigen — Gustavo empezó a limpiarle las heridas. — Lo que no entiendo, es como sobreviviste enterrado, además cuando Juanca te saco de ahí estabas bien pálido, estoy seguro que no respirabas.

— No se — respondió Francisco pensando — recuerdo que todo se puso oscuro y escuchaba las voces alejandose mientras caía en lo que pensé era el sueño eterno.

— Si no fuera porque Juanca te beso no hubieras despertado — agregó Gustavo.

— Hubiera preferido un beso de mi Rafa — suspiró Francisco con gesto desalentado.

— ¡¿y tú crees que yo estoy feliz por haberte besado?! — gritó Juanca molesto.

— No sé si tu estas feliz, pero yo tendré pesadillas con ese beso — volvió a suspirar.

— Para mí, que este tipo tiene un pacto con el demonio o algo así — Juanca lo miró fijamente. — Sino es inexplicable que vuelvas del mundo de los muertos…

— Volví por el amor a mi Rafita — respondió sonrojándose.

Gustavo y Juanca se miraron, normalmente Francisco siempre había sido un tipo muy serio y ahora lo veían hablar de una forma tan distinta, que era diferente a como lo recordaban.

Se alejaron un poco para hablar entre ellos, mientras Francisco sentado en la arena jugaba con Chiquita, quien parecía muy alegre de encontrar a su amo.

— Para mí que esta poseído o algo — susurró Juanca. — Podríamos exorcizarlo o quemarlo en una hoguera. — se dibujo una leve expresión maligna en su rostro.

— Tal vez estaba hechizado, ese canto que dice haber escuchado debió ser el causante — murmuró Gustavo.

— Entonces, ¿lo volvemos a matar?

— No, como se te ocurre

— Solo era una idea — suspiró — una buena idea claro...

— Si como no

—Mira lo amarramos y le prendemos fuego, sino se muere entonces esta poseído y si se muere le pedimos perdón a su alma y lo volvemos a enterrar en su fosa...

— A veces puedes parecer realmente muy cruel — murmuró Gustavo mirándolo levemente con expresión preocupada.

— ¿De qué hablan? — preguntó Francisco acercándose lentamente con curiosidad.

— De nada — se rió forzosamente Gustavo.

— Solo de cómo podríamos deshacernos de ti — agregó Juanca con fingido gesto inocente.

— Con otro beso — respondió Francisco fingiendo la misma inocencia.

— ¡Cállate!

— Entonces me ayudaran o no a buscar a mi Rafa — preguntó Pancho sonriendo suavemente.

— ¡No es "tu" Rafa! — contradijo Juanca.

— Claro que te ayudaremos — respondió de inmediato Gustavo. — Porque si vas solo, puede que sea más peligroso.

— Yo iré para que no abuses de mi hermano — exclamó Juanca cerrando los ojos, molesto.


	13. Recuerdos lejanos

**13. Recuerdos lejanos**

Manuel se sentó cansado mirando con expresión molesta a Arthur que se detenía y volteaba a mirarlo con gesto de burla.

— Y bien, supongo que esa es toda tu fuerza — exclamó mirándolo fijamente — no pensé que cargar con unas cuantas frutas, pudiera agotarte así…

— Tal vez si tu las cargaras notarias que no son para nada livianas — respondió volteando la mirada con molestia y recogiendo las frutas mientras se levantaba del suelo. De verdad que le molestaba mucho ese tipo de ironías de aquel pirata y si seguía sentado seria solo para darle más la razón para burlarse de su debilidad. Sin embargo sentía un cansancio enorme, como nunca antes lo había sentido.

— Bueno, entonces continuemos, creo haber visto una cueva cuando pasamos por aquí, nos servirá como un buen refugio, esta noche no será tranquila — al decir esto Arthur miro hacia el cielo, estaba completamente despejado, pero el fuerte viento que empezaba a correr lo hacía sospechar.

Manuel miro al cielo también, el sol se mostraba imponente y con furia hacia caer su calor sobre aquel lugar, sino fuera por el viento frió que corría cada vez más fuerte, el calor casi sería insoportable, tal vez era por lo mismo que sentía tanto dolor en su cabeza.

Llegaron a la cueva, en el medio algunas ramas quemadas y cenizas daban cuenta que no serian los primeros en utilizar esa cueva como refugio. Manuel dejo la fruta, en un rincón seguro de aquella cueva y miro fijamente a Arthur, quien empezaba a amontonar las ramas secas recolectadas en donde antes existió una fogata. Aquella noche comerían pescado, era lo que había indicado el pirata, y Manuel solo se dedicaba a seguirlo y obedecer, a pesar suyo, se daba cuenta que el inglés era bastante hábil en lo que respecta a sobrevivir en un lugar así. De seguro no era la primera vez que pasaba por esto.

Arthur se quito su chaqueta y se arremango las mangas de su camisa y sus pantalones, y tomando un palo largo y delgado, pero lo bastante firme para resistir un golpe, se acerco a la orilla de un pequeño río que encontraron. El pirata había adelgazado la punta de aquel palo con su navaja.

— Cuida mi ropa, cuidado con engañarme, perfectamente puedo atravesarte con esta lanza rustica — exclamó Arthur sin mirarlo.

— No necesitas amenazarme — reclamo Manuel con molestia.

Arthur se metió al agua y camino lentamente como evitando que los peces notaran mucho su presencia. El agua le llegaba a las rodillas, y veía a través de aquella agua cristalina como millares de peces multicolores se movían ágilmente en el rio. En eso con un rápido movimiento con su lanza la tiro contra el agua y al levantarla mostró con orgullo un pez que se agitaba atravesado por su lanza. Manuel dio un salto con emoción, olvidándose por momentos que aquel tipo se trataba de un enemigo, cuando se dio cuenta de ello se puso serio y volteo molesto. Escucho el chapoteo en el agua y volteo para ver nuevamente como Arthur victorioso capturaba dos peces mas, le impresionaba la agilidad del inglés, y dejando de darle la espalda lo miro fijamente mientras este se dedicaba a cazar un par de peces mas.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? — le preguntó Arthur al ver la expresión de admiración que se dibujaba en el rostro de Manuel al observarlo cazar aquellos peces.

— No… no — volteó la mirada molesto.

— No me digas que te da miedo — agregó Arthur con un leve tono burlesco.

Manuel lo miro herido por aquella broma, y se acerco molesto, arremango sus pantalones y dio un salto salpicando, con intenciones, de agua el rostro de Arthur, quien ni siquiera pestaño. Le quito la lanza de sus manos sin siquiera pedírsela y empezó a tratar de cazar peces. Para su sorpresa, dicha tarea no era tan fácil como se veía, los peces esquivaban con rapidez la lanza con que trataba de cazarlas, haciendo que perdiera la paciencia, y comenzaba a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

— No seas torpe — señaló Arthur riéndose de la poca paciencia del joven.

— ¡No soy torpe! — respondió molesto sin dejar de atacar a los peces.

— Debes ser mas paciente y observador — dicho esto, Arthur tomo la lanza sobre la mano de Manuel dejando que dejara de moverla como loco — mira, observa bien, mantente quieto… vez que los peces empiezan a nadar a tu alrededor con más calma…

Y era así, Manuel notó que los peces volvían lentamente, nadando primero con temor y luego poco a poco volviendo a nadar con normalidad.

— Está bien que quieras mostrar tu fuerza, pero muchas veces necesitas saber utilizar la paciencia, aunque no lo creas es un arma muy eficaz también. — Sin darse cuenta puso una de sus manos sobre la mano de Manuel que sostenía la lanza, pero ninguno de los dos noto esto, ambos estaban concentrados en el movimiento de los peces. Arthur sonrió levemente al notar la expresión atenta con que Manuel miraba los peces y lentamente soltó la lanza.

El joven de cabellos oscuros, con fuerza tiro la lanza contra el mar y al levantar vio un pez de tamaño mediano atrapado. En sus ojos se noto la satisfacción que le produjo lograr eso. Arthur se alejó, tomando los peces que había capturado, y su ropa. Aquella mirada ya la había visto antes y sonrió con una leve tristeza.

- Debemos volver – exclamó sin mirar a Manuel – luego llegara una tormenta.

El cielo se encontraba casi completamente cubierto de nubes.

Un viento cada vez más fuerte movía con inquietud el pequeño bote que se deslizaba sobre las olas que comenzaban a inquietarse. Los cabellos rubios de Diego se movían desordenadamente, levanto su mirada hacia el cielo con expresión preocupada y luego dirigió su atención a Rafael, quien se encontraba sentado con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera durmiendo, pero sabía que no era así. Volvió a observar el cielo, negras nubes ya lo cubrían, era muy seguro que una tormenta se acercaba.

— Rafa vamos a tener que buscar tierra firme — señaló Diego mirándolo fijamente —, es peligroso estar en el mar, se acerca una tormenta.

Rafa levanto la cabeza, y la movió afirmativamente, no había notado que el cielo se había cubierto de nubes, ni el fuerte viento que comenzaba a caer, solo sentía un vació por dentro y un dolor que iba y venía constantemente.

Mientras lejos de ahí, Francisco miro con desanimo el bote que le mostraba Juanca, quien notando la expresión de México, cruzo los brazos molesto.

— Si no te gusta, quédate aquí y muérete de hambre y sed — murmuró caminando enojado.

— No es eso… es que así no alcanzaremos a Rafa y a Diego — suspiró Francisco con tristeza.

— ¿y de quien es la culpa de hacerse el muerto? — respondió Juanca dándole la espalda.

— Creo que si queremos alcanzarlos nos vamos desde ya — agregó Francisco, deteniéndose en la seria mirada de Gustavo. — ¿pasa algo?

— No es seguro partir ahora, se ha nublado demasiado, si empieza a llover y estamos navegando, puede resultar peligroso.

Francisco se fijo en las olas que comenzaban a levantarse cada vez mas alto, temió que Rafa se encontrara justo en medio del Océano.

— Ojala que estés en tierra firme, ojala que sea así — murmuró sin alejarse de la orilla del mar, mientras una suave lluvia comenzaba a caer. Chiquita le hacía cariño en las piernas en silencio, sintiendo la misma intranquilidad que su amo.


	14. Tormenta

**14. Tormenta.**

Diego sintió la lluvia que comenzaba a caer suavemente y miro preocupado a Rafa, que levantaba su rostro hacia al cielo dejando que la leve lluvia le tocara el rostro. Diego miro a su alrededor deteniendo su atención en las cuerdas que se encontraban en un rincón del bote. La lluvia se volvía cada vez más violenta, mientras el viento parecía juguetear con el bote que ya empezaba a seguir los vaivenes constantes de las olas inquietas.

— Rafa, ya no alcanzamos a ir a tierra firme, vamos a tener que atarnos al bote, para no caernos al mar — Exclamo Diego preocupado por la pasmosa tranquilidad de Rafa y la tormenta que se tornaba más violenta.

En eso a lo lejos diviso un barco que se acercaba, sonrió levemente, si piden ayuda es seguro que estarán más a salvo en un barco enorme que en un pequeño bote. Pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando vio la bandera que flameaba en el asta.

— No puede ser — murmuró apretando los dientes, mientras veía en cubierta a Van que a pesar del movimiento de las olas se mantenía quieto con su mirada fija hacia Diego, a quien le sonrió maliciosamente.

Van observó a Diego y Rafa que subían a su embarcación pirata, sonrió levemente ante la seria mirada del joven trasandino, y se fijo detenidamente en la triste expresión de Rafa.

— Veo que tu amigo Chile no está aquí — preguntó fijándose en la expresión preocupada que se apoderaba del rostro de Diego.

— Manuel cayó al mar, desde entonces no lo hemos visto y…

— Con que Murió — interrumpió Holanda — vaya quien…

— No ha muerto — respondió Diego mirándolo seriamente, la mirada de Diego mostraba tal determinación que Van no quiso contradecirlo, solo cerró los ojos un instante para sonreír nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

— Lo estoy, algo dentro de mí, me dice que Manuel vive, no importa si se demora en volver, se que un día volverá a casa, se que lo hará — exclamó Diego empuñando sus manos. — Aunque me digan mil veces que ha muerto mantendré mi fe a que eso no es así.

Rafa levanto la cabeza mirando a Diego, era tal su fe en que Manuel aun vivía que admiro esa determinación, dentro de si también sentía que Francisco estaba aun vivo, si solo no hubiera visto su cuerpo, aun tendría fe que eso fuera así.

— Admiro la fe que mantienes en tu compañero — señaló Van —, creo que nunca terminare de admirarlos — cruzo los brazos dándole la espalda. — Sinceramente envidio esa fe y amistad que mantienen los unos a los otros, ojala nosotros aun fuéramos así, pero a medida que pasan los años olvidamos eso – sonrió nuevamente y volteo mirándolos a los ojos. — Desde esa vez que huyeron estuvo pensando en eso, tal vez hay algo que quisiera aprender de ustedes…

— Es por eso que nos tomas de rehén — interrumpió Diego seriamente sin creer en las palabras de Van.

— No, solo los ayude y los llevare a su casa, no valen la pena como rehenes —– se rió suavemente — además de seguro que Antonio ya está demasiado preocupado, así que es mejor volver ¿no lo creen?

—Ahora nos ayudaras, sinceramente me cuesta creerlo – reclamó Diego.

— Claro, es entendible, pero créeme, no planeo tomarlos de rehén — respondió Van suavemente sin dejar de sonreír.

— Sin embargo no bajaremos la guardia — señaló Diego, tomando a Rafa de la mano.

La lluvia caí con fuerza en los alrededores, Manuel mantenía su mirada perdida en la fogata que ardía suavemente, la cabeza le dolía más que antes, pensaba en que estarían haciendo ahora Diego, Rafa y Francisco, si habían podido huir de Francis o no. Un viento frió penetro dentro de la cueva, y sintió un enorme escalofrió. Suspiro fijando su atención en Arthur que le daba la espalda mirando la lluvia.

No pudo visualizar la triste expresión del inglés, que sumido en sus pensamientos, se torturaba con tristes recuerdos de su pasado.

— Supongo que ya no crees tan ciegamente que tus hombres vendrán a buscarte — señaló Manuel mirándolo fijamente.

— Los ingleses somos muy leales con nuestros compañeros — respondió sin mirarlo. — No somos como las nefastas colonias de España, las que no les importa pisotear al otro con tal de sobresalir más…

— Cierra la boca antes de hablar mal de nosotros — respondió Manuel parándose de su lugar, a pesar de lo mal que se sintió cuando se levanto, se acercó seriamente a Arthur. — Ni siquiera nos conoces y vienes a hablar mal de nosotros ¡¿Qué sabes tú de nosotros?! ¡¿Qué mierda sabes?! Si a lo único que te dedicas es a robarnos.

— Robo lo que Antonio les roba a ustedes — volteo mirándolo sumamente molesto. — No perdería el tiempo en tratar de conocerlos a ustedes, no dejan de ser más que unos miserables que no…

— El único miserable lo tengo frente a mis ojos, prefiero mil veces estar bajo la lluvia que compartiendo una fogata con alguien así.

Dicho esto Manuel salió fuera de la cueva, caminaba con molestia, le daba rabia que ese pirata hablara de esa forma, como si supiera lo que él y sus hermanos sentían. Molesto le dio un golpe a una palmera cercana y dándole la espalda a Arthur se quedo mirando en dirección del mar.

Arthur con la misma molestia cruzo los brazos y lo miro fijamente, veía que las ropas de Manuel estaban ya completamente empapadas por el fuente temporal y eso pareció darle gusto, por lo menos sentía que estaba recibiendo un castigo. Pero en eso vio que Manuel se apoyaba en la palmera y tambaleando se sentaba apoyándose de su tronco, mirando al cielo con expresión extraña. Manuel empezaba a respirar agitado notando que empezaba a ver todo mas borroso, preocupado trato de levantarse pero ya las fuerzas lo habían abandonado, al levantar la mirada vio a Arthur a su lado que lo miraba con una expresión entre preocupada y molesta.

— ¿Por qué? — Exclamó Arthur cerrando los ojos — ¿Por qué otra vez? ¡¿Por qué?!

Manuel lo miro en silencio con sus ojos levemente cerrado, la fiebre lo ahogaba y aun así trato de mantener los ojos abierto observando a Arthur, el cual en su rostro se empezaba a reflejar dolor y tristeza.

—- ¿Por qué otra vez, Dios mi, por qué?, yo no puedo, no puedo sufrir una desilusión así, no mas — se cubrió el rostro. — No quiero que otra vez tenga que cuidar a otro, que cuando deje de necesitarme me tire a un lado, otra vez no.

— Idiota — murmuró Manuel haciendo que Arthur levantara la cabeza mirándolo fijamente, ahí Manu noto que el pirata inglés lloraba. — Si te pasas la vida lloriqueando porque alguien te hizo sufrir, no conseguirás nada solo sufrir como el idiota que eres. Si alguien te hizo sufrir una vez, aprende de esa experiencia, pero no por eso te mantendrás alejado del resto porque temes sufrir otra vez. ¿Acaso no eres el imperio inglés? Se supone que te levantaras una y otra vez, que puedes salir adelante a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué ahora te rindes así? ¿Por qué? — Manuel cerró los ojos, ya no podía mantenerlos más abiertos, por lo que no pudo ver a Arthur que seguía fijo en su rostro, repitiendo en su cabeza cada palabra del joven latino.

En eso Manuel sintió que Arthur lo levantaba y ayudándolo a caminar ambos se alejaban de la lluvia. Abrió ligeramente los ojos viendo que la expresión de molestia de Arthur se había borrado, aun seguía serio pero parecía atrapado en sus pensamientos, volvió a cerrar los ojos y sin entenderlo el mismo, sonrió. Arthur notándolo lo observo en silencio.


	15. Independencia… Libertad

**15. Independencia… Libertad**

Holanda miro fijamente a Diego quien con expresión molesta le daba la espalda, sonrió suavemente, mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza del joven latino con gesto paternal, lo que pareció molestarlo más porque en su expresión se reflejo claramente.

— No creas que te debo algo por ayudarnos a volver — exclamó sin mirarlo.

— Sinceramente no espero que me debas nada — sonrió — además como ya imaginas solo los dejare a cierta distancia de la playa, en estos momentos no estoy preparado para enfrentarme con los navíos españoles — Van dirigió su atención a la triste expresión de Rafael que miraba hacia el cielo.

— Entiendo — respondió Diego mirándolo por un leve segundo y luego se sonrojo —, gracias… por tu ayuda — se notaba que esta última frase le había costado bastante poder decirla.

Van lo miró con sorpresa y notando el rostro sonrojado de Diego, sonrió colocando su mano otra vez en su cabeza y despeinándolo con la intención de molestarlo.

— De nada — respondió riéndose ante la expresión molesta de Diego, pero poniéndose serio agrego — , solo ten el valor de lo que te espera allá — señalando hacia tierra firme. — Tal vez te espera algo que no te imaginas.

— Lo sé… — suspiro y acercándose a Rafa exclamó — Rafita es hora de subir al bote, volvemos a casa.

El chico de cabellos oscuros no dijo nada, pero trato de sonreír suavemente aunque su mirada triste fue vista claramente por Diego. El cielo cubierto de nubes daba un aspecto extraño al ambiente, algo que el joven trasandino presumía que se trataba de un mal augurio, sin embargo le sonrió con tranquilidad a Rafa tratando de confortando.

Se alejaron del barco de Van, quien desde cubierta los observaba con seriedad, el bote se movió inquieto, el viento parecía aun querer jugar con sus olas meciendo con fuerzas aquella pequeña embarcación de madera.  
>Cuando los vio ya en la playa Van ordeno a sus hombres alejarse de ese lugar, volvió a mirar hacia tierra firme con expresión preocupada y luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte trato de despejar los pensamientos que venían de golpe uno a uno a su cabeza.<p>

Apenas llegaron a la playa Diego y Rafa descendieron del bote. Sabían que no los esperarían gratamente por lo que caminaron en silencio en dirección a la enorme casona que se levanta frente a ellos.

En la puerta José los miro entre preocupado y feliz, los abrazo a ambos y luego agrego.

— Antonio sabe de su regreso, los espera en su despacho.

Antonio sentado en su oficina, los esperaba en silencio, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ambos entraron en silencio, y esperaron, unos minutos que les parecieron eternos. Finalmente Antonio se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y sin mirarlos exclamo.

— No quisieron escucharme y salieron arriesgándolo todo

— ¡Teníamos que salvar a Rafa! — Exclamó Diego en voz alta y luego con más calma agrego — tu no pensabas hacer nada y…

— ¡Y esto implica que se hayan tenido que sacrificar las vidas de Francisco y Manuel! – volteó molesto acercándose a la mesa de su escritorio. — La pérdida de Manuel puede recuperarse, aunque su puerto era uno de mis más importantes rutas de salida… ¡Pero Francisco era uno de los Virreinatos! Es que no entiendes eso, no lo entiendes — se cubrió la cara con las manos y les dio la espalda, sin que lo notaran ambos se seco rápidamente las lagrimas. Sentía mucha rabia y pena por las noticias.

— Solo te interesa, porque pierdes el poder en ellos — reclamó Diego con rabia — no te importa lo que sentimos Rafa y yo, el dolor que sentimos de haberlos perdidos. No, a ti solo te interesa haber perdido un puerto y un virreinato, nada más que eso, porque para ti no somos más que nada tierras que controlar ¡Por una mierda alguna vez te has puesto en nuestro lugar! Has pensado siquiera que estamos creciendo y no queremos seguir más bajo el poder de un tipo inescrupuloso como tú que…

No alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando Antonio quien se había acercado a él le dio una bofetada tan fuerte en el rostro que lo boto al suelo. Diego lo miró con sorpresa y luego una enorme rabia se apodero de él.

— Estoy cansado de esto… estoy cansado — movió su cabeza a ambos lados. — No quiero seguir a tu lado — se levantó —, desde hoy España te declaro la guerra – levanto su mirada observándolo fijamente. — ¡Desde hoy luchare por liberarme de ti! — salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Antonio se sentó nuevamente, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos con gesto preocupado, tal vez solo eran amenazas de Diego, aunque esa última mirada parecía no indicar esto. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo demasiado el control de la situación, que era muy probable que algo así pasara?, se lo esperaba, esperaba algún día escuchar esto, pero aunque se lo esperaba no había imaginado lo que podía doler. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Rafa en silencio lo observo, y sin decir nada se retiro. Se alejo caminando por los pasillos lentamente, aquel lugar que anteriormente le había pareció tan agradable le daba una sensación de vació y soledad que ahondaba en su corazón. Una sombra oscura empezaba a cernirse encima de todo aquel lugar, las crónicas de un esperado final, un temible final de sangre y dolor.

La cúpula del imperio español empezaba a resquebrajarse.


	16. Bienvenida y despedida

**16. Bienvenida y despedida**

Manuel abrió los ojos algo confundido, trato de sentarse y se sintió mareado. Poco a poco fue recordando todo lo que había pasado, trato de levantarse rápidamente sin embargo se sintió tan débil que volvió a sentarse. Estaba tapado con la chaqueta roja de Arthur, pero no veía al pirata por ningún lado ¿podría ser que lo había abandonado al verlo enfermo? Cerró los ojos recordando su última conversación.

— No creo que se haya ido así como así — murmuró y en eso sintió pasos acercándose, de inmediato abrió los ojos. Parado a la entrada, Arthur lo miro con sorpresa, llevaba frutas en los brazos y se acerco preocupado hacia Manuel.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Le preguntó mientras le tocaba la frente para ver su temperatura — por lo menos fiebre ya no tienes.

— Estoy bien — respondió Manuel desviando la mirada y sonrojándose, no sabía cómo comportarse ahora frente a este pirata, por un lado él anteriormente le había salvado la vida, y ahora le debía su vida al inglés, se diría que estaban a mano.

— Estas muy callado — señaló Arthur mientras se sentaba a su lado - ayer llovió bastante…

— Si, bastante — repitió Manuel fijándose en la mirada tranquila del joven de cabellos claros.

En eso escucharon gritos que parecían provenir de la playa, parecían llamar a alguien. Arthur de inmediato se puso de pie, tomando su espada, se acerco a la entrada de la cueva con cuidado y observando lo que pasaba afuera. De pronto sonrió y bajando su espada levantó sus brazos.

— ¡Aquí estamos! — Gritó con fuerzas, luego volteando hacia Manuel agregó — Mis hombres han venido a buscarnos ¿no te dije que eso sería así?

— Me… alegro mucho por ti — respondió seriamente con gesto preocupado, volver a ser un rehén de un barco no era una noticia para alegrarse.

Arthur se acerco a Manuel con gesto tranquilo "todo estará bien" murmuró, el joven latino lo miro con sorpresa mientras el inglés no dejaba de sonreír mirando hacia la playa. Lo ayudó a levantarse y apoyándolo en su hombro lo ayudo a caminar hacia ese lugar.

Cuando Francis vio a Arthur sonrió suavemente cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

— Imaginaba que tan fácilmente no morirías — agregó. Luego notando a Manuel sonrió con malicia — ¿Con que tuviste por lo menos un rehén con el cual divertirte? Se ve bastante demacrado, conociéndote capaz que te sobrepasaste en torturarlo o algo mucho peor — se empezó a reír fuertemente.

— Cállate idiota — señaló Arthur en tono semi tranquilo — Aquí no hay rehenes, este chico es mi invitado, así que si se te ocurre meterte con él, te las veras conmigo — al decir esto levanto la mirada con expresión tan fría que Francis retrocedió un poco.

— Vaya, no imagino que cosas ha pasado entre ustedes este tiempo que han estado solos — rió a la fuerza, ya que la mueca que se dibujaba en su rostro, reflejaba lo incomodo que se sentía en esos momentos.

— Me alegro que lo hayas entendido tan fácilmente — agregó el joven inglés dándole la espalda y subiéndose al bote que los conduciría al barco.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Rafa camino preocupado detrás de Diego, quien con expresión seria y vestido con otro tipo de ropajes, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Nunca antes había visto esa mirada seria en Diego, era como si de pronto, aquel joven rubio y carismático que acostumbraba a ver había madurado de golpe. Afuera varios jinetes esperaban impaciente, quienes apenas vieron a Diego salir se mostraron más tranquilos.

— Rafa — murmuro Diego dándole la espalda.

— Si — contesto de inmediato acercándose con cautela. Pero al momento que Diego volteo y le sonrió con dulzura, se acerco más confiado.

— Por ahora me alejare un poco, pero estaré atento, cualquier cosa que Antonio se atreva a hacerte, vendré enseguida — puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Rafa, con calidez.

Rafa sonrojo levemente mientras Diego lo abrazaba con fuerza. El joven rubio luego cambio su rostro a una expresión seria y se alejo en dirección a su caballo, pero antes de montar, se detuvo pensativo, volteo hacia Rafa y se acerco a él nuevamente.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor Rafita? – le preguntó.

— Claro, Diego pídeme lo que quieras — apenas dijo esto, Rafa noto enseguida que Diego volvía a sonreír.

— Tengo fe de que Manu volverá pronto, si lo ves le das algo de mi parte…

— Si… tu solo… — no alcanzo a terminar porque Diego se acerco y lo beso con suavidad y calidez.

Rafa se sonrojo aun mas y cuando Diego se alejaba noto que estaba sonrojado también, al estar al lado de su caballo levanto su mano despidiéndose de Rafa y antes de sentirse arrepentido de su decisión se subió al caballo, una sombría expresión rodeo a su rostro antes de alejarse a galope, seguido por todos sus soldados.

— El problema es que darle eso a Manuel… no será fácil – murmuró Rafa viendo que la imagen de Diego se perdía en la lejanía.


	17. Odio y Ternura

**17. Odio y Ternura**

Antonio observaba atentamente la despedida entre Diego y Rafa, y no quito su atención hasta ver a Diego alejarse del lugar. Cerró las cortinas con rabia, pero al voltear y cerrar los ojos una profunda tristeza envolvió su rostro, José lo miraba en silencio con expresión preocupada.

En aguas profundas, un pequeño bote trataba de avanzar luchando contra el indeciso mar.

— ¡Rema más rápido!

— ¡¿y porque no remas tú más rápido?! Yo acabo de volver a la vida — reclamó Francisco cruzando los brazos molesto.

— ¡¿y cómo puedo remar más rápido, mientras tu remas hacia el otro lado?! — respondió Juanca molesto parándose en el bote sin importarle el brusco movimiento que produjo en la pequeña embarcación.

— ¡Pero si te estoy diciendo que debemos ir hacia el oriente! — gritó Francisco molesto parándose también en el bote.

— ¡deja de contradecirme! — Juanca se veía más molesto.

— ¡eres tu el que me contradice! — Francisco también se veía molesto, he incluso Chiquita le ladraba molesta a Juanca.

Gustavo suspiro con expresión aburrida, en eso al levantar la mirada ve un enorme barco que se acerca en dirección a ellos rápidamente.

— ¡dejan sus peleas para después! Nos vienen persiguiendo — gritó inmediatamente con tono de mando,

Juanca y Pancho miraron a la vez con preocupación dándose cuenta que lo que Gustavo les decía era verdad, enseguida volvieron a tomar sus posiciones y empezaron a remar. Pero en vez de avanzar empezaron a dar vueltas y vueltas porque cada uno remaba en direcciones distintas.

— ¡hay que ir al poniente! — grito Juanca desesperado y molesto.

— ¡Que no! Debemos ir al Oriente — respondió Francisco.

— ¡¿y tienes idea siquiera donde está el oriente?!

— … ¡¿y tu acaso tienes idea en donde está el poniente?!

Gustavo levanto la mirada volviendo a suspirar.  
>— Y después nos quejamos si nos dicen países subdesarrollados — murmuró.<p>

— Ustedes dos parecen matrimonio.

— ¡Gustavo tú te callas! — gritaron ambos volteándose molestos hacia Venezuela.

— Yo no dije eso — agregó Gustavo y con expresión cansada señalo hacia arriba.

Levantaron la mirada y vieron el enorme barco ya a su lado y sobre la cubierta a Francis que los miraba con expresión maliciosa.

— ¿Quién hubiera imaginado la sorpresa que nos traería el mar? — señalo Francia.

Arthur acomodo a Manuel en su camarote, mientras el joven de cabellos oscuro aun lo miraba desconfiado.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó al momento en que Arthur se retiraba.

— Te debo la vida, es mi deber, un caballero inglés tiene honor y es por eso que me veo obligado a cuidarte — fue la respuesta de Arthur, quien ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo y antes de que Manu le dijera algo mas se retiro del lugar.

Manuel levanto la mirada con gesto preocupado y algo desilusionado, tal vez el haber creído en algún momento que el inglés estaba comportándose así por algo más que un deber, había sido un error.

— Este individuo mato a Francisco, eso nunca debo olvidarlo – murmuró cerrando los ojos molesto.

Apenas Arthur salió de la habitación vio en la cubierta que traían a la fuerza a tres jóvenes y los amarraban inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué está pasando ahí Francis? — pregunto con tono serio.

— Acabamos de encontrar nuevos invitado — sonrió Francis mientras hablaba.

Arthur se acerco a los rehenes, observándolos fríamente, en eso detuvo su mirada en Francisco quien lo miraba con rabia.

— ¿Tú? — Pregunto sin creerlo —, entonces es cierto — sonrió con frialdad. – Vaya no pense que te salvarias.

— Chiquita me salvo, es mi perrita chihuahua heroe — respondio Francisco molesto.

— ¿Con que tu heroina?— Arthur les dio la espalda fijándose en el pequeño perrito que le ladraba inquietamente. — Para que traen animales a mi barco — agarro a Chiquita del pellejo, mientras esta trataba de morderlo.

— ¡Suelta a mi Chiquita! — gritó molesto Francisco tratando de soltarse.

— Ok, la soltare — la expresión de Arthur era temible, sonreía pero un aire de maldad envolvía su rostro y acercándose a la orilla de la cubierta en dirección al océano levanto a Chiquita con intenciones de dejarla caer al mar — es tu deseo, yo solo cumplo y…

— Fran… cisco — Manu apareció en cubierta, estaba seguro que había escuchado a Francisco gritar.

— ¿Manuel? — Pancho no podía creer que justo se encontraran ambos en aquel lugar —, ¿este tipo te atrapo también?

Pero Manu no le respondió, aun no podía creer que Pancho estuviera vivo, pero sus ojos no lo engañaban y como pudo corrió hacia donde él estaba, pero aun convaleciente de su fiebre no pudo moverse como quería y con torpeza se acerco a Pancho abrazándolo fuertemente.

— Me alegro que sigas con vida — exclamó sin soltarlo.

— Claro, no moriré tan fácilmente — respondió sonrojándose extrañado por la actitud tan cálida de Manu, algo no muy propio de su personalidad.

Sin embargo en eso sintieron que alguien se acercaba molesto y al levantar la mirada vieron a Arthur.

— Vete de aquí — exclamó mirando seriamente a Manuel —, si no quieres correr la misma suerte que ellos.

Manuel noto la mirada de Arthur, ahí estaba otra vez esa personalidad que tanto le desagradaba del inglés, aquel odio en su mirada, aquella sensación de que todos debían obedecerle, y confuso se levanto mirándolo fijamente, ¿Cómo alguien podía en alguno momento reflejar tanta ternura al mirar y en otro tanto odio?.

— Sobre mi cadáver — respondió Manuel desafiante frente a Arthur, quien confundido lo miro sin esperarse esa respuesta. Pero luego sonrió cerrando los ojos.

— No me haré responsable de tu muerte Manuel, si es lo que quieres así se hará — exclamó el rubio inglés con frialdad.


	18. Adiós tristes recuerdos…

**18. Adiós tristes recuerdos…**

Arthur les dio la espalda alejándose del grupo y tomando la espada de Francis que tenía en su cinturón se la lanzo a Manuel, quien aun con expresión de sorpresa la sostuvo en su mano, manteniendo su atención en la fría y seria mirada del inglés. ¿Como aquel mismo hombre que había sido cálido y amable hace solo unos instante con él, ahora parecía ser otro totalmente distinto?, como alguien podía ser consumido por el odio de recuerdos acumulado por años, al extremo de enceguecerlo a tal nivel.

Manuel se levanto y aun sintiendo la debilidad de su cuerpo cansado por la fiebre sufrida anteriormente, trato de dar algunos pasos sin que se notara su convalecencia. Sin embargo Francisco notándolo trato de evitar el duelo.

— Manu, no lo hagas, no estás en condiciones — exclamó.

— Estoy bien — respondió Manuel mintiendo y sonriendo con expresión segura –, alguien tiene que darle una lección a este inglés presumido y cabeza dura — agrego pero a pesar de que mostraba una sonrisa, él sabía muy bien que contaba con una enorme desventaja, no solo por el hecho de lo débil que aun se sentía, sino que se estaba enfrentando a una potencia fuerte y poderosa, un país con una experiencia mucho mayor que la suya y un poder que difícilmente lograría doblegar, pero esperaba que con esto podría lograr algo de tiempo para salir de esta situación. – Claro que ahora, en estos instantes, no se me ocurre como saldremos de esta – murmuró con expresión preocupada.

Un suave rayo de sol toco su rostro, levanto su mirada hacia el cielo, un viento suave movía con calma las velas del barco y llevaba consigo el suave graznido de las aves que revoloteaban en los alrededores, como una especie de susurrar tranquilo que se amenizaba con la tibieza del Sol de la mañana. Por unos instantes sintió tal paz dentro de sí, que pareció olvidarse de la situación que se encontraba, pero al posar su atención en Arthur y encontrarse con esa fría expresión lo miro con sorpresa y un dejo de sentimiento extraño le hizo sentir un amargo sabor en la boca.

El joven de cabellos claro detuvo su miraba en la del joven latino notando la expresión que se dibujaba en este, ¿Por qué sentía tal rabia hacia aquel joven que le había salvado la vida? Hacia aquel que por un instante sintió que se volvía algo más que un enemigo, ¿Por qué ahora tenía tantas ganas de atravesarlo con su espada y verlo morir?, ¿Por qué sentía que él le estaba traicionando, dándole la espalda?. Sintió como la suave brisa movía su cabello ligeramente, apretó fuertemente la espada que sostenía en su mano.

— ¡Listo o no Manuel! Ahí voy! — apenas termino de decir esto se tiro a atacar con fiereza a Manu, quien no esperándose el repentino ataque y no siendo capaz de prever los rápidos movimientos de Arthur solo pudo detener el ataque directo con su propia espada produciendo un fuerte chirrido al choque violento entre ambas armas.

— Maldición — murmuro Manuel apretando los dientes mientras sentía la fuerte presión de Arthur, quien sin esperar se agacho y con una de sus piernas golpeo ambos pies de Manuel haciendo caer al suelo y tirándose a golpearlo con su espada, pero el joven de cabellos oscuros se movió justo a tiempo evitando el ser herido gravemente, se estaba dando cuenta que el ataque de Arthur no era un juego, realmente este buscaba matarlo. — Si no me muevo más rápido, este tipo va a matarme – agregó mientras daba dos saltos atrás alejándose de Arthur.

Manuel retrocedió rápidamente dándose tiempo de coger mejor su espada, puso su pierna derecha con fuerza en el piso impulsándose contra el inglés, este previendo el ataque de Manu, atacó casi al mismo tiempo. Ambos bloquearon el ataque del otro encontrando sus rostros frente a frente.

— Si no quieres morir ¡Ríndete! — le gritó Arthur con mirada enloquecida tratando de manejar la ira que sentía.

— Si sueltas a mis amigos— respondió Manuel sintiendo que la fuerza con que Arthur detenía su ataque era cada vez mayor.

— ¡No! — Fue la seca respuesta del rubio —, ¡Son mis rehenes! — Y al decir esto le dio un fuerte empujón a Manuel y mientras este impulsado por la fuerza retrocedía, Arthur inmediatamente le pego con la empuñadura en el estomago haciendo que el joven de cabellos oscuros se doblara del dolor. — ¡No quiero traidores en mi barco!

— No soy traidor, por eso mismo no dejare a mis hermanos solos — Manuel se enderezo sintiendo dolor —, y si para ti defender a tus amigos es significado de traidor, entonces lo soy — señalo justo en el momento que empezó a sentir una mayor debilidad, suspiro mas agitado. — "parece que la fiebre ha vuelto, maldición ahora no es el momento" — pensó con preocupación.

— Si te pones contra mí por la razón que sea ¡eres un traidor! — Arthur volvió a atacar a Manuel, alcánzalo a herir en el costado derecho de su vientre.

Retrocedió cada vez con movimientos más torpes, además que no esperaba aquel último ataque de Arthur por lo que no pudo esquivar aquel golpe.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa a este?! Sus movimientos son extraños — exclamó Juanca seriamente.

— Manu… está más torpe que de costumbre — agrego Francisco con la misma seriedad.

— Parece que su condición no es la mejor — señalo Gustavo preocupado.

El joven de cabellos oscuro respiraba agitado tratando de mantenerse firme, pero el dolor de la herida le molestaba y al bajar la mirada noto que sangraba, y peor aun la fiebre comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos.

Arthur notando la situación de su adversario sonrió con satisfacción, pero dejo de sonreír al encontrarse con la mirada fija de Manuel, que lo miraba con compasión… ¿con compasión? Aquel muchacho, aquel chico inexperto ¿lo miraba a él con compasión?, la misma forma como lo miró aquel otro joven que había cuidado como su hermano menor, aquella misma y maldita mirada.

— Deja de mirarme así — exclamo cerrando los ojos —, ¡deja de mirarme como si tuvieras compasión de mi! — grito enrabiado tirándose contra Manuel dándole golpes furiosos con su espada que el joven de cabellos oscuros lograba justo detener a duras penas.

El inglés enceguecido por la ira golpeaba y golpeaba como si el joven frente de si fuera el culpable de todo el dolor de recuerdos pasados que venían a su cabeza, Manuel no podía evitar retroceder ante la violencia de los ataques de Arthur, se daba cuenta que su cuerpo se debilitaba aun mas y casi le era imposible seguir resistiendo el ataque, Y al llegar al extremo de la embarcación sintió que la fiebre se apoderaba de sí y deteniendo el último ataque de Arthur murmuró:

— Maldito y cobarde inglés, te pasaras toda la vida llorando por el pasado ¡abre los ojos idiota! Ábrelos, que no te das cuentas que si sigues así alejaras a quienes quieran estar a tu lado, deja de ser un tonto Arthur kirkland, deja de sufrir por lo que te paso, no sigas excavando una soledad que terminara consumiéndote, a veces también hay que darse el tiempo de confiar en otros, de confiar nuevamente y darte cuenta que la vida siempre te trae nuevas oportunidades… — y sonrió levemente al notar la expresión de confusión en el chico de cabellos claro, antes de terminar consumido por la fiebre perder el equilibrio y caer al mar.

El ruido del cuerpo de Manuel cayendo al mar resonó en el silencio de los pensamientos de Arthur que sumido en las palabras de Manu, totalmente confundido parecía petrificado. Francisco se lanzo corriendo para salvar a Manu, pero el resto de los piratas los retuvieron a todos.

— ¡Manuel! — Gritó Francisco con desesperación tratando de soltarse — ¡Hay que rescatarlo! — Y notando la impavidez de Arthur exclamo — ¡Maldito inglés! ¡Maldito infeliz! Es tanto tu odio hacia nosotros, ¿tanto que serias capaz de matarnos a todos para calmar esa sed de sangre tuya?, ¡¿Qué quieres demostrar con esa crueldad?!

Arthur volteo su mirada a Francisco mirándolo preocupado y asustado y en ese instante como dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado tiro su espada al piso y se lanzo al mar, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. En su cabeza solo estaba la imagen de las últimas palabras de Manuel, de las palabras de Francisco y la sonrisa de aquel chico, al que solía llamar hermano menor.

— "Resiste Manuel" — pensaba mientras nadaba desesperado en busca del joven de cabellos oscuros que el mar parecía haberse tragado. — "Por favor sigue con vida. Señor, no dejes que su vida se consuma por mi culpa, si alguien ha de pagar por mis pecados que solo sea yo, solo yo debo pagar…" — pero sus suplicas no parecían ser escuchadas, el mar silencioso y egoísta parecía no querer devolverle la vida que con tanta desesperación buscaba, el odio había desaparecido, pero cada minuto que avanzaba incrementaba el dolor y el arrepentimiento de aquel joven pirata.


	19. Retorno

**19. Retorno**

Ahogado por el mar, sintió que su cuerpo se agotaba, escuchó a Francis gritarle algo pero no presto atención y volvió a hundirse hacia el fondo buscando a Manu, pero el mar parecía tornarse más violento, como si quisiera obligar a Arthur a rendirse.

— ¡Arthur te ahogaras! — gritaba preocupado Francis mirando al joven rubio desaparecer nuevamente bajo las aguas.

— ¡Déjennos ayudar! — Reclamó Juanca — con más de un solo hombre sería más fácil.

— No… — respondió Francis con expresión seria — podrían atacar a Arthur, sinceramente dudo que ese joven amigo de ustedes sigua con vida, no entiendo porque Arthur está arriesgando así su vida por él.

— Amistad — agregó Francisco mirando tan fijamente a Francis que este sintió cierta intimidación hacia el joven de ojos oscuros.

— Arthur y Manuel amigos — exclamó Francis, quiso sonreír con una mueca burlesca pero evito hacerlo, la tensión del momento y la situación no se prestaba para eso.

Mientras tanto, Arthur aun nadando en el fondo del mar, sintió que se ahogaba, que su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, empezaba a perder la conciencia. Con sus ojos levemente abiertos vio a una joven sirena que se acercaba a él con intenciones de ayudarlo a salir a la superficie.

— Ayúdame… a buscar a Manu… — murmuró observando como la sirena le sonreía afirmando con la cabeza suavemente.

Al sentir el aire de la superficie y poder respirar mejor noto que a su lado ya no estaba la sirena, estaba Manuel quien trataba de mantenerlos a ambos en la superficie, Arthur notó que el joven apenas lograba mantenerse consciente y antes de perderlo nuevamente, lo agarro con fuerzas sosteniéndolo y dando un grito a sus piratas para que lanzaran una cuerda para subir. —Perdóname, soy un idiota, perdóname — exclamo con real arrepentimiento.

Como respuesta Manuel solo sonrió débilmente.

En lo alto el Sol se levantaba rodeando con sus calurosos rayos la superficie, un joven de ojos claros miro al cielo y suspiro cansado, limpiando el sudor que corría en su frente, al bajar la mirada vio frente de si a otro joven que lo miraba preocupado.

— Hola José — respondió Rafa sonriendo y volviendo a suspirar cansado —, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a Rosaura?

— No — José bajo la mirada por unos momentos. — Quería ver como estabas, encuentro injusto esto, quiero mucho a Antonio pero no encuentro justo que te castigue a trabajar de esta forma, desde la mañana a la noche sin parar no es…

— Por mi está bien — señaló Rafa seriamente con una expresión desconocida para José, sus ojos se perdían en una profundidad que él no alcanzaba a entender. — Prefiero trabajar, así evito pensar demasiado — bajó su mirada con tristeza mirando hacia el mar.

— Rafa — murmuró José sintiéndose angustiado al verlo así.

— Estaba diciendo tonteras, no te preocupes — agregó inmediatamente riéndose forzosamente —, estoy acostumbrado a trabajar, no soy un país rico pero no le temo al trabajo, trabajar es bueno para el alma y el corazón, como solía decir Francisco – sonrió con melancolía.

— Pero… — José se tiro repentinamente a sus brazos y le beso la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a Rafa quien lo miro fijamente con expresión preocupada. — Digas lo que digas para mí esto no es justo, se te está castigando por todo, como si todo fuera tu culpa, eso no es justo.

— No lo veas por ese lado — se agachó y tomo un poco de tierra en sus manos —, mi trabajo hará que esta tierra de frutos a un jardín enorme de Dalias, un enorme jardín de aquellas flores que tanto le gustaban a Francisco, y cuando el vuelva… —Rafa guardo silencio limitándose solo a sonreír sin terminar sus palabras.

José quiso decirle que Francisco no volvería nunca pero no se sintió capaz de decirlo frente a aquel joven que sonreía a pesar de la enorme pena que sentía dentro de sí.

— Promete — exclamó José — Que no dejaras que este mismo jardín de flores se convierta en una agonía de una espera eterna…

Rafa lo miro nuevamente con seriedad y sin sonreír, con una voz extraña respondió: "Lo Prometo".

Francisco estornudo repentinamente. Gustavo al verlo sonrió.

— Al parecer alguien se está acordando de ti — agregó notando como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa algo picarona.

— De seguro es mi Rafita — se sonrojó con emoción.

—Claro que no — reclamó Juanca molesto — si Rafa ha de estar pensando en alguien, ese es en mi no más, no tendría tiempo para pensar en un idiota como tú.

— Idiota tu abuela — respondió Pancho molesto.

— Mi abuela, es la abuela de Rafa también, así que has ofendido a Rafa — señaló cruzando los brazos molesto.

— ¡Cállate chamaco del demonio! — se agarraron de las manos empujándose como si fueran niños de preescolar.

— Este no es la ocasión correcta para el momento cómico de ustedes dos — los reprendió Gustavo, y Chiquita ladro como si estuviera de acuerdo con las palabras de Gustavo.

— Chiquita se supone que tú debes estar de mi lado — agregó Francisco con desilusión.

Arthur subía a cubierta llevando a Manu, ambos se veían cansados, más aun el joven de cabellos oscuros que estaba sonrojado por la fiebre que lo atacaba.

— Manu te llevare a mi cuarto para que te pongas ropa seca — señaló Arthur.

— Estoy bien — respondió Manuel notando la expresión angustiada del pirata. – Gracias por ir por mí — desvió la mirada, le era difícil a veces hablar con sinceridad de lo que sentía.

— No, gracias a ti y a la sirena de mirada dulce – habló Arthur sonriendo suavemente.

— ¿Cuál sirena? — preguntó Manu sin entender y notando como Arthur se reía, bajo la mirada algo molesto.

Arthur sabía que aquella sirena y Manu eran la misma persona, aturdido por el golpe de las olas creyó ver una sirena, cuando en realidad quien lo había ayudado a salir a la superficie había sido Manuel.

— Mucha sonrisa y amor —exclamó Francis con los brazos cruzados — esto quiere decir que ahora te casaras con este chico y serán felices por el resto de sus vidas y tendrán muchas islitas de hijos y blablabla

—¡Cállate idiota! — gritaron ambos sonrojándose.

— Bueno, bueno capitán — respondió Francis tranquilamente — y nuestro rumbo ahora ¿Cuál es?

Arthur volteo mirando a los jóvenes americanos, en su mirada había algo distinto y se detuvo en Manuel quien lo miraba sin entender sus planes y sonriendo hacia Francis señaló.

— Es hora de que todos vuelvan a casa.


	20. Un mal presentimiento

**20. Un mal presentimiento**

El viento susurra palabras lúgubres en un sin fin de llantos desconocidos y amargos, agotados por el silencio de esta solitaria noche. Es amargo tal vez entender el porqué a uno precisamente le suceden las peores cosas que pudiera imaginar. Ahí justo, en donde estamos parados, algo pasa, un solo minuto, un segundo de diferencia, tal vez hubieran evitado lo que paso.

Rafa detuvo su mirada hacia las estrellas de aquella noche y toco su adolorida mejilla, mientras que con un pañuelo limpiaba los golpes de su rostro. Suspiro levemente, ¿por qué no podía llorar? ¿Acaso había llorado tanto que dentro de si sus lágrimas se habían secado?. Aquel día nuevamente Antonio había perdido la paciencia ante su silencio, ante su testarudez de seguir esperando algo, que mil veces le dijo que no pasaría. Pero ahí en su imperturbable silencio solo lo observo. Perdió la paciencia, lo supo en el momento en que este, su padre, su hermano mayor, le daba un golpe con tanta rabia en el rostro, que lo boto contra la silla cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. No supo si el dolor fue más por el golpe físico o el dolor de que Antonio no lo comprendiera, y un sin fin de ideas vagas envolvieron su mente en aquel momento, de tal modo que luego de recibir el golpe, se levanto mirándolo fijamente, algo que perturbo y asusto a Antonio, que no dudo en golpearlo otra vez, queriendo así evitar su mirada.

En la soledad de la noche, solo podía escuchar el triste cantar de algunos grillos, y en su cabeza la mirada de Antonio, fija, con rabia, y dos lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas ¿Por que lloraba aquel hombre? lloraba por haberlo golpeado, por la paciencia perdida, o porque Rafa aun seguía mirándolo con una expresión sin vida. No lo supo, no lo entendió o sinceramente no quiso entenderlo. Recordaba que se había levantado y ante las lagrimas de Antonio volteo y salió de la sala. Y al alejarse lo sintió, sintió el llanto desconsolado de su padre, "llorara por mi" se pregunto sin detenerse, luego echo a correr por los pasillos de la casona, hasta salir afuera, a la noche fría.

En tanto, a metros de la costa, Arthur observo fijamente las costas de la playa con expresión preocupada, el viento frio empujaba las velas con fuerzas, a pesar de ser una noche estrellada, sin nubes que indicaran la cercanía de una tempestad. El pirata tenía un mal presentimiento. Manuel apareció a su lado llevándole una taza de té, y siguió con su mirada hacia el lugar que Arthur miraba preocupado.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó mientras el joven de cabellos claros tomaba la taza en sus manos y agradecía con placer sentir aquel calor.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — respondió Arthur con otra pregunta, tomando un sorbo de té.

— Por tu mirada... — agregó Manuel seriamente, Arthur lo miro levemente y luego sonrió.

— Nada, solo pensaba — puso su mano sobre el rostro de Manuel y luego en su frente, haciendo que el latino se sonrojara con expresión sorprendida — aun estas con algo de temperatura, deberías volver al camarote...

— Si la temperatura me sube, es porque tú me estas tocando — murmuró Manuel con expresión incomoda y algo molesto.

Arthur enseguida dejo de tocarlo, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, como no supo que decir se tomo el té de un sorbo, y al sentir el liquido demasiado caliente casi botó la taza.

— Igual pronto podrán descender a un bote, para que se acerquen a la orilla, tu sabes que nosotros no podemos… - agregó algo turbado aun mirando hacia el suelo - no sé si... -guardó silencio y levanto la mirada - algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Manuel afirmo suavemente con la cabeza, el viento movió el cabello de ambos quienes dirigieron sus miradas a la lejanía del mar, las olas rugían y movían el barco pirata con mayor inquietud de lo normal.

— El mar esta bravo — indicó Arthur preocupado —, será mejor que se arreglen para salir pronto, antes que el clima empeore — agrego alejándose, y luego se detuvo. — Toma — le tiro su arma.

— ¿Pero...?

— Te la regalo para que no me olvides — exclamó sonriendo y se alejo del lugar.

— Tonto Arthur — murmuró Manu para sí mismo, y luego sonrió —, sería difícil olvidarte —luego dirigiendo su atención a la costa pensó. — Al fin en casa, al fin ya estaremos en nuestro hogar.

No se demoraron mucho en descender hacia el bote, sabían que la tarea igual de llegar a la costa no sería fácil, las olas salpicaban con fuerzas moviendo al pequeño bote. Bajaron en silencio, tal vez no era tiempo de palabras aun, y sentir su hogar tan cerca, los ponía ansiosos y nerviosos. Francisco se sentó a un costado del bote, tomando a chiquita en sus brazos, los bruscos movimientos del mar podían asustarla. En tanto Gustavo y Juanca remarían, ya que Manuel aun con su fiebre no era capaz de hacerlo. Arthur y Francis los despidieron cortésmente antes de que descendieran.

Cuando estuvieron en el bote, partieron remando, en el silencio de la noche a lo lejos le pareció oír como el mar parecía lamentarse, en un susurro acongojado. Arthur los siguió con la mirada hasta casi perderlos de vista, y arrugó el ceño preocupado.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto — exclamó.

— ¿Crees que no llegaran bien? — le preguntó Francis enfocándose en la expresión de Arthur. No entendía el porqué de la preocupación, ya los habían dejado cerca de la costa, ¿Que tanto les podría pasar?.

— No sé, es que hay algo demasiado raro en este ambiente — respondió sin mirarlo.

— Estas exagerando Arthur, será mejor iniciar el viaje de regreso — Francis se alejo con tranquilidad, de seguro Arthur como siempre ya se estaba preocupando de más.

Pero el pirata aun con la mirada hacia la dirección en que se había alejado el bote, no podía quitarse esa extraña sensación, y dentro de sí, estaba seguro, que el hogar al que se dirigían los jóvenes latinos no los esperaría con los brazos abiertos. El viento boto su sombrero al piso, moviendo los cabellos del pirata, quien sin tomar atención a esto, murmuro:

— Espero esta vez estar equivocado...


	21. No te atrevas

**21. No te atrevas**

Solo una tenue Luna les daba algo de claridad a la oscura noche, las nubes ya comenzaban a cubrirla, empujadas por el fuerte viento, que soplaba cada vez con mayor fuerzas.  
>Descendieron del bote, en silencio, caminaron hasta sentirse ya, al fin, en tierra firme y conocida. Manuel volteo observando a lo lejos, el barco británico alejándose, siendo tragado por la oscura noche.<p>

— Tenemos que seguir — exclamó Gustavo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Manuel.

— Quiero ver a mi Rafita — agregó Francisco preocupado, Manu lo miró, la expresión del Mexicano le pareció demasiado exagerada, pero tal vez él podía sentir algo que el chileno no notaba.

Y era así, Francisco sintió algo amargo en el aire, una especie de llanto que parecía ser llevada por el viento. Juanca parecía compartir su misma sensación, ya que su expresión era similar a la de Francisco.  
>Caminaron con cautela, querían ir y gritar que habían llegado, pero ni ellos entendían, el porqué actuaba así, como si se estuvieran entrando a un sector enemigo. En eso, vieron a alguien que parecía observar el silencio, una expresión triste llevaba en su rostro.<p>

— Rafita — agregó con alegría Francisco, pero antes de que Rafa pudiera oírlo, Manuel lo agarro tapándole la boca, y escondiéndose todos detrás de unos arbustos.

— ¿Qué haces Manu?, quiero ver a mi Rafi...

— Guarda silencio — interrumpió Juanca inmediatamente —, esto está muy raro.

— Además alguien se acerca — Manuel lo soltó, no entendía ni el mismo lo que pasaba, ni el porqué había actuado así, pero sintió que un peligro se acercaba.

Antonio apareció seguido del resto de las colonias americanas, Rafa volteo mirándolo preocupado, el rostro de Antonio demostraba claramente que estaba demasiado molesto.

— ¿seguirás con esto Rafa? — preguntó fríamente, pisando algunos de los brotes de las flores que comenzaban a crecer.

— No pises las flores de Francisco — Rafa se lanza agarrándole las piernas —, no las pisotees sino no...

Como respuesta Antonio le dio una patada tirándolo lejos. Rafa se quejo de dolor en su vientre pero se volvió a levantar, a pesar de que notaba que Antonio ya comenzaba nuevamente a perder la paciencia.

— ¡¿Que le hace ese cabron a Rafa?! — exclamó Francisco enfurecido y apretando los dientes mientras el resto lo afirmaba.

— Cálmate Pancho — agregó Gustavo — resiste.

— Yo también tengo ganas de golpear a ese tipo — señalo Juanca con miraba enrabiada —, pero no debemos actuar precipitadamente, aunque me gustaría romperle la cara — golpeo el suelo molesto con su puño.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Antonio? — Se preguntó Manuel —, parece que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que nos fuimos.

Antonio se acerco a Rafa mirándolo frente a frente, el joven de cabellos oscuros no lo miro, bajo la mirada y solo murmuro.

— Déjame tener fe, de que Francisco volverá, déjame continuar cultivando estas flores, Antonio...

—Francisco está muerto, no volverá — respondió fríamente —, José, Rosaura, todos... ayúdenme a destrozar este jardín — dirigió una mirada molesta a su alrededor.

— No Antonio, no — se arrodilló Rafa — No lo hagas, si no crecen las Dalias, Francisco no encontrara el camino a casa.

— ¡Maldición Rafael, Francisco esta muerto! — Gritó molesto Antonio, luego volteo molesto, el resto de las colonias lo miraban espantado —, ¡les dije que destruyan este jardín! ¡¿Que hacen ahí parados?! ¡Obedezcan!

Se miraron en silencio, con expresión preocupada, pero ante la mirada seria y fría de Antonio, sintiéndose atemorizados, las colonias empezaron poco a poco a pisotear los brotes de Dalia que había cultivado Rafa. Se sentían mal, horriblemente mal, dentro de sí, se daban cuenta que herían a su hermano, y era claro, ante la desesperación de Rafa, que suplicaba que se detuvieran.

— Si no quieres aprender por las buenas, lo harás por las malas — agregó Antonio, sacando un látigo de su cintura — esto lo hago por tu bien Rafael, aunque no lo entiendas.

— No, no lo entiendo — bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

Francisco los empujo a todos, estaba furioso, y sin voltear agregó.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir escondido mirando esto...

Echo a correr, y antes de que Antonio alcanzara a darle un latigazo a Rafa, le dio un puñetazo en todo el rostro botándolo al suelo, Antonio se toco el rostro y un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios, con expresión sorprendida miro a Francisco, que furioso estaba parado frente a él.

— ¡No te atrevas maldito pinche cabron en volver a ponerle una mano encima a Rafa! — Empuño su mano —, porque la próxima vez te matare a golpes ¡escuchaste! 


	22. Encuentro

**22. Encuentro**

En aquel momento, en el leve silencio que hubo entre ambos, un sentimiento de culpabilidad, pareció rodearlo. Pero su orgullo, solo le permitió bajar la cabeza, y darles la espalda a aquellos jóvenes.

— ¡¿Acaso no piensas decir nada?! — Reclamó Francisco más molesto —, mírame a la cara, ¡maldita sea, ten el valor siquiera de mirarme a los ojos!

Y Antonio guardando silencio, pareció titubear, y levantó su mirada encontrándose con la molesta expresión del joven latino. Tal vez sus ojos reflejaron algo que ni él ni Francisco pudieron notar, pero si los demás. Antonio reflejaba dolor, una mezcla de pena e ira, tratando forzosamente de verse tranquilo. Mil veces prefería no decir nada, como en este momento. ¿Como había llegado a esto? ¿En qué instante todo se le escapo entre sus manos?... ¿Desde cuándo paso a ser el padre cariñoso a convertirse en un padre severo y... cruel?.

Bajo la mirada y volteo dándole la espalda, y lentamente se dirigió a la casona. Pero Francisco aun con la rabia en su pecho, no pensaba dejarlo tan fácilmente.

— No huyas Antonio, porque si huyes te buscare, y si te busco te...

— ¡Basta Francisco! — Gritó Jose con expresión suplicante — Por favor no sigas.

— No me detengas José — le respondió con molestia —, ¡No dejare que ese tipo huya así, sin darme siquiera explicaciones, del porque estaba abusando así de Rafa!

— Tú no entiendes, Antonio no... — José bajo la miraba con nerviosismo, se notaba la angustia que le estaba produciendo esta situación.

— Gustavo, Juanca, Manuel y… Francisco — habló Antonio, sin voltear a mirarlos — entren y descansen. — Y apenas termino esta frase entró a la casa.

— Tú crees que... — empezó a reclamar Francisco molestó y caminando detrás de Antonio, resuelto a detenerlo.

— Basta Pancho — Manuel se puso delante , mirándolo seriamente, a la vez que el joven de cabellos oscuros no podía evitar la rabia que mostraba su rostro. — Lo importante ahora no es Antonio, es Rafa.

Al escuchar el nombre de Rafa, Francisco inmediatamente volteo a observar aquel rostro, aquella dulce e inocente mirada, que parecía perdido en un mar de tantas sorpresas. Aun miraba a Francisco como si no creyera realmente que era él, que lo tenía ahí al frente, después de tanto tiempo. Entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente, mientras el viento movía sus cabellos jugueteando. Quiso sonreír, pero gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, y abrió la boca suavemente, sintiendo la tibieza de sus lágrimas.

— Panch… Francisco, has vuelto.

— Dime solo Pancho — señaló sonriendo y acercándose a Rafa. — No llores Rafita, no volveré a dejarte solo, lo prometo.

— No — respondió levemente — nunca estuve solo, porque siempre tú estuviste aquí — señaló su corazón, y sonrió a pesar de que las lagrimas no se detenían.

— Rafita bobo — señaló suavemente al estar a su lado, limpiándole las lagrimas con su mano. — No llores más, ya estoy aquí a tu lado — y acercó su rostro topando su nariz con la de Rafa.

El joven de ojos grises se sonrojó levemente y sonrió, pero no podía evitar seguir llorando, y se rió suavemente ante esto. Una risa suave, e infantil, que pareció enternecer más aun el corazón de Francisco.

— Mi dulce Rafita — susurró suavemente Francisco, y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Rafa. Posó sus labios encima de los labios de Rafa, quien confundido en un instante, con torpeza no supo cómo responder. Pero la calidez que sentía, esa tibia sensación que comenzaba a hacer temblar su cuerpo, lo animó a responder el beso que estaba recibiendo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, dándole a su rostro pálido una belleza especial.

Más atrás, Manu y Gustavo afirmaban a Juanca, que quería inmediatamente interrumpir aquel nefasto beso, como se atrevía aquel tonto de Francisco, a abusar así de la inocencia de Rafa. Incluso Chiquita le tironeaba el pantalón, ayudando a afirmarlo.

Mientras tanto Antonio, entrando a su despacho, se sentó cansado. Observó el vació en silencio, en aquella semi oscura habitación, en que solo a través de las ventanas, entraba la luz de la Luna. Apoyo su sien en sus manos y sin poder seguir aguantando más, lloró amargamente. Siendo solo escuchado por José, que sufría al verlo así. El joven, apoyado en la puerta cerrada, se sentó en el suelo, y con tristeza dejó caer sus ojos en aquel oscuro lugar.

— No entiendes Antonio —murmuró — Aun no lo entiendes.


	23. Volver a tierra

**23. Volver a tierra**

Un suave viento hizo que Manuel mirara hacia la lejanía, no lo sabía, pero tenía un presentimiento. Luego se fijo en la expresión con que Francisco miraba a Rafa, quien sonreía sonrojándose, algo parecían hablar.

No quería interrumpir aquella escena, pero la inquietud comenzaba a rodearlo. Suspiro nervioso y luego sin mirarlos de frente exclamó:

— ¿Diego se fue? — sus voz sonó entrecortada. Todos voltearon a verlo.

Rafa se acerco a Manuel, observándolo con una expresión triste. Manuel lo sabía, algo había pasado, y solo bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa, fingiendo que no le importaba.

— Ese idiota — murmuró.

Tenia ganas de salir ahora mismo a buscarlo, y traerlo a la arrastra a casa. Antonio lo perdonaría, esperaba que eso fuera así. Pero ante la expresión de Rafa, entendió que no se había ido sino hubiera habido razones importantes que lo empujaron a esto.

— Manuel — agregó Rafa, y antes de que Manuel dijera algo, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un beso suave y tibio.

Manu se quedo paralizado, y colocando su mano en la mejilla que recién Rafa había besado, pareció perderse en sus pensamientos. Y molesto cerró los ojos.

— Idiota Diego, eres un Idiota ¡Idiota! — gritó como si a lo lejos el rubio pudiera escucharlo. — crees que solo con un beso podría entenderte.

Y antes de que los demás pudieran decirle algo, se alejo molesto, rumbo a la casa. Francisco se acerco a Rafa, sin entender al igual que los demás.

— ¿Que fue todo eso? — preguntó Francisco, preocupado sobre todo por el beso que Rafa acababa de darle a Manu.

— Diego se fue — respondió Rafa con expresión triste, sin mirar a Francisco directamente a los ojos — y me dijo que le diera a Manu un beso de su parte.

— ¿Se fue? pero ¿a dónde? ¿Por qué? — interrumpió Juanca.

— Fue a buscar su libertad — agregó Rafa y volteando hacia Francisco se echo a sus brazos —, puedo entender lo que siente Manu — y apoyo su rostro sobre el pecho de Pancho.

Mientras a lo lejos, Arthur seguía mirando hacia el horizonte con mayor preocupación, arrugando el ceño. El viento revoloteaba sus cabellos, y observó con la fuerza como ondeaba su bandera.

— Volveremos — exclamó seriamente acercándose a sus hombres.

— ¿Estás loco Arthur? — Reclamó Francis enseguida — ¿para qué quieres volver? ellos ya están bien, deja de preocuparte... o otra vez quieres pasar por lo mismo...

— Guarda silencio Francis — Arthur se veía molesto, como si aquella última Frase de Francis lo hubiera perturbado aun más.

— Es que acaso todo lo has olvidado — Francis se notaba más preocupado.

— Te he dicho que guardes silencio — repitió molesto Arthur

— ¡No! acaso de nuevo quieres encariñarte con quien no se encariñara contigo, acaso quieres que suceda lo mismo que...

— No quiero oír sobre eso

— Lo mismo que te paso con Alfred — lo miró fijamente, notando en la expresión de Arthur, que aquello aun le dolía, aun le pesaban esos recuerdos. — No entiendes que de nuevo se va a repetir todo ¡Que sacas con encariñarte con gente que no te quieres!

— Uno no busca... — dirigió su mirada hacia el mar. No podía seguir aguantando la forma como Francis lo estaba mirando. — no puedo obligar a alguien a quererme, pero eso no significa que sabiendo que pueden estar en peligro me quede aquí sin hacer nada ¡es que no lo entiendes Francis!

— ¡No! no quiero entenderlo, solo sé que estas buscando tus propios infortunios — bajó la cabeza con tristeza — pero si así lo quieres, te seguiré.

— No es necesario que lo hagas Francis — Arthur un poco incomodó trato de mostrarse más amable, pero no le era fácil, y solo se limitó a mirarlo levemente.

— Lo hare, alguien tiene que cuidarte, pequeño testarudo — susurró. — solo espero no arrepentirme de esto.

Arthur movió la cabeza ligeramente. Y dándole la espalda, se dirigió a sus hombres.  
>— ¡Volvemos a América! lo más rápido que se pueda.<p> 


	24. Dolor y sangre

**24. Dolor y sangre**

Manuel no se fue a su cuarto, se dirigió a la habitación de Antonio. Dio dos golpes ligeros. Pero no recibió respuesta. Titubeo antes de volver a golpear. Al segundo intento, escuchó los pasos de Antonio acercándose. La puerta se abrió, y la mirada de ambos se encontraron. Antonio bajó rápidamente la cabeza, sin saber si era porque aun sentía vergüenza por su comportamiento, o no quería que Manuel se fijara demasiado en lo que pensaba con solo mirarlo.

— ¿Que pasa Manuel? — le preguntó con tono cansado.

— Es sobre Diego — No entendía porque hablaba entrecortado, Antonio ahora no le parecía ser aquel afable muchacho, que había conocido en su infancia. Observó los ojos cansados que se dirigían al vacio. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía sonreír. Sus amos afanados por el oro habían hecho cambiar aquel risueño joven, por un hombre cansado.

— Diego se fue — respondió sentándose en su cama, sin mirar a Manuel. Sintió un vacio al decirlo, un vació que le retumbó en el pecho, sinceramente aun no asimilaba que Diego se había ido.

— Pero, ¿por qué? — Manuel agregó inmediatamente. No entendía las razones de Diego para irse.

— Porque quiso —respondió Antonio con cierta frialdad. Molestándole el recuerdo de su última pelea con Diego. — Porque es un testarudo, porque cree que todo tenía que hacerlo a su manera.

— Esa no es respuesta Antonio — Manuel se acercó esperando una respuesta más concreta.

— No lo sé, Manuel — claramente por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba molesto.

— ¡No puedes no saberlo! Antonio, por Dios ¿Que está pasando aquí? — No se iría sin que no le respondieran, tenía que entender las razones de Diego.

— ¡No lo sé, Manuel! ¡Vete a tu cuarto! — exclamó ya perdiendo la calma y dándole la espalda.

— Pero Antonio... no...

Sin embargo Manuel no alcanzo a terminar su frase, Antonio molesto lo agarró del cuello, lanzando con violencia contra el piso.

— ¡No lo sé! — Agregó Antonio fuera de sí —, ¿Tú crees que lo deje ir porque si? ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Ustedes nunca entienden!

Manuel trató de zafarme de las manos con que Antonio rodeaba su cuello, pero su fuerza no se comparaba a la de él.

— ¡Antonio! — Pudo exclamar con dificultad —, No... Me dejas... respirar...

— ¡Cállate Manu! ¡CALLATE!

— Déjame... ¡Antonio! — Con sus manos le araño el rostro, esperando que lo soltara. Pero Antonio esto pareció molestarlo aun más.

— ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¡Cállate! — comenzó a golpearle la cabeza contra el piso. — ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate!

Manuel se dio cuenta, que Antonio fuera de sí, iba a matarlo sino hacia nada. Oía el ruido de cada golpe que daba su cabeza en el piso, sin quitar su mirada de la expresión enloquecida del rostro de aquel hombre. Era tal la rabia contenida por Antonio que parecía no darse cuenta, ni siquiera en el momento en que Manuel dejo de luchar, que sus ojos se cerraban y la sangre comenzaba a correr entre sus manos. De repente empezó a gritar y a llorar desesperadamente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía detenerse... ¿Por qué?

Se levanto del suelo, y retrocedió horrorizado, observando sus manos con la sangre de uno de sus hermanos menores, de su hermanito Manuel. De aquel, al que había conocido de pequeño, del recuerdo de ese niño pequeño de mirada fría que conoció en el campo.

— ¿Por qué? — empezó a tiritar, observando la cabeza de Manuel llena de sangre — ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Y su grito horrorizado recorrió toda la casa, despertando a quienes dormían y sobresaltando a Francisco, Rafa, Gustavo y Juanca que de inmediato entraron a la casa, con un muy mal presentimiento.


	25. Nostalgia

**25. Nostalgia**

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Antonio, encontraron la puerta abierta, adentro se escuchaba el sollozo de alguien, y de otra persona que había llegado antes. La escena que se visualizo ante sus ojos, los dejó helados. José se encontraba de rodillas, con la cabeza de Manuel entre sus brazos, con las manos cubiertas de sangre, mirando con expresión espantada a Antonio. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y apretaba los dientes, en una expresión de dolor, incomprensión y decepción, tratando de detener la hemorragia de Manuel con su polera.

— ¿Por qué Antonio? ¡¿Por qué Carajo hiciste esto?! — repetía José, una y otra vez apretando los dientes. Por mucho cariño que le tenía, no era capaz de comprender las razones para llegar a esto.

Antonio solo lo miraba, con una expresión vacía, una tranquilidad que resultaba inquietante. Tal vez quería evitar que su mente se diera cuenta totalmente de lo que pasaba, olvidar, hacer oídos sordos a ese dolor que lo ahogaba. José se levanto del suelo, en un principio se acerco lentamente a Antonio, pero los último pasos se apresuro, encontrándose con su pecho, con un corazón que latía totalmente muy distinto a la expresión de su rostro. Y lo golpeo, una y otra vez, ese pecho, como si con eso fuera a lograr hacerlo reaccionar.

Pero ante la poca reacción de Antonio, se dejo caer de rodillas, llorando amargamente. No entendía, no quería entenderlo, pero sabía que la familia que habían sido, comenzaba a desmoronarse.

Rafa se acerco lentamente a Manu, fijándose en los ojos cerrados del chico, en su expresión triste, un dolor del alma que se reflejaba ahora en aquel pálido rostro. Pancho lo siguió fijándose en la triste mirada de Rafa, quien se arrodillaba junto a Manu.

— Lo siento — murmuró mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas — lo siento Diego — y dejo su frente sobre la mejilla de Manu.

— Rafa — Francisco no encontró que decirle. Solo levanto sus manos mirando a Antonio. ¿Cómo podía estar así tan tranquilo?, apretó sus manos y sin evitarlo corrió hacia Antonio. Una mezcla de dolor, de rabia y pena se agolpaban en su pecho.

Antonio alcanzo a ver a Francisco venir. Pero no quiso detenerlo. Recibió el golpe en su rostro, que lo boto al suelo. Y al caer lamentó que este no hubiera sido más fuerte. Fijo su mirada en el piso... y sintió que la sangre corría por su rostro, aunque la sangre de su alma le causaba más daño.

— ¡Maldito! — Le gritó Francisco — ¡maldito mal nacido!

Fijó su atención en el joven México que le gritaba, y su expresión de dolor dio paso a la sorpresa, Francisco lloraba. Lloraba apretando los dientes, y en sus ojos podía notar que lo odiaba. Francisco... lo odiaba...

Los ojos de Antonio se llenaron de lagrimas, y comenzaron a correr en sus mejillas, su rostro se descompuso y cubriéndose con las manos empezó a llorar amargamente. Es que acaso así se acababa todo, acababa de asesinar a uno de sus hermanos menores. Miró sus manos y vio que tiritaban. Y frente a él frente a sus ojos, Manuel en el piso con Rafa llorando. Abrió los ojos sintiendo que comenzaba a enloquecer. Aquellas manos, sus propias manos había acabado con su hermano.

"— ¿Como te llamas pequeña?  
>— ¿Pequeña?... ¿Que es eso?<br>— Te llamare Chile ¿te gusta ese nombre?  
>— No... Y quien te dio permiso para ponerme ese nombre tan feo y raro...<br>— Desde hoy seré tu hermano mayor, soy España... pero puedes llamarme Antonio  
>—Anto... nio... hermano - sonrió suavemente con la inocencia de su niñez."<p>

Mantuvo su mirada fija en Manuel mientras aquellos recuerdos venían a su cabeza. Se agarró el pecho sin dejar de llorar, como si quisiera arrancar el dolor que sentía.

Una fría brisa entró por la ventana, movió los cabellos de todos, y curiosa se detuvo frente a Manu. Si hubieran podido verla hubieran notado la triste expresión de su mirada. Toco el rostro del chico con cariño, sabía que afuera a los lejos, en el bosque, la esperaba su nuevo amigo. ¿Qué le diría a aquel joven pirata de cabellos claros? Pero en eso su fría caricia hizo que el joven se estremeciera ligeramente, algo que solo lo notó ella. Volteó esperando que los otros se dieran cuenta. Pero no poseían el don de aquel joven pirata de ver a los espíritus del bosque. Y aunque con desesperación le hizo señas a cada uno, ninguno pareció notarla. Desesperada pensaba devolverse donde el pirata, pero titubeo ¿tendría el tiempo suficiente para ello?. Volteó acercándose a Manuel, y con decisión se lanzo a abrazarlo con fuerzas, en algún momento se quejaría con mayor fuerza al sentir frio, aunque sabía que podía ser peligroso.

Manuel se movió más inquieto y se quejo, Rafa enseguida se acercó más. E inmediatamente gritó a los demás.

—¡Manu aun esta respirando! — tenía miedo que solo fuera por unos segundos, pero tal vez sería suficiente tiempo.

Voltearon todos. Francisco dejo de prestarle atención a Antonio. Juanca se arrodillo al lado de Rafa.

—Enseguida Rafa, trae agua caliente y muchas gasas, debemos detener la hemorragia — ordenó mientras empezaba a limpiar la sangre del rostro de Manuel.

— Vamos Manuel, Diego siempre anda diciendo que eres el mayor testarudo que existe, no dejes a la muerte acercarse — exclamó Gustavo ayudando a Juanca.

— Es un tonto testarudo y se salvara — agregó Juanca sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

— Tú... - habló Gustavo sin poder terminar.

— No, se me metió algo en los ojos, los hombres no lloramos — pero la expresión de su rostro daba entender todo lo contrario, aunque en ningún momento lo miró.

La brisa que aun daba vueltas en la habitación los miraba preocupada. Volteó al ver a aquel alto hombre que se levantaba tambaleando del suelo. Y sintió pena al ver aquel rostro tan demacrado. Si sus manos hubieran sido tibias se habría acercado a darle calor, pero no lo eran.

Las vendas las pusieran con rapidez apretándolas con fuerzas y deteniendo así la hemorragia.

— Creo que... estamos listo — agregó Juanca con cansancio pero con expresión más tranquila.

— Buen trabajo — exclamó Gustavo sonriéndole.

— Entonces Manu ¿ya está bien? — preguntó Rafa inmediatamente, observando la expresión de los demás.

— Ya hicimos nuestra parte — agregó Juanca seriamente —, ahora le toca a él, pero ten seguridad que se pondrá bien, solo nos quiso dar un susto.

— A pesar de todo Juanca, tienes un buen corazón — señaló Francisco sonriendo con tristeza ante la expresión de sorpresa del joven, que jamás pensó recibir un elogió de él —, ahora solo nos queda esperar.

La suave brisa los miró preocupada, pero más tranquila. Luego de dar un par de vueltas a su alrededor, se alejo volando por la ventana, pero se detuvo en el jardín. Vio a Antonio que parecía mirar el horizonte con la mirada perdida. Lo observó tristemente. Sacudió ligeramente sus cabellos, como una especie de cariño. Y luego se alejó a encontrarse con el joven pirata de cabellos claros que la esperaba.


	26. ¿olvidas quien eres?

**26. ¿olvidas quien eres?**

La mañana se asomo suavemente a través de las ventanas, y una suave tibieza pareció besar la mejilla de Manuel, que abrió los ojos confundido. Trato rápidamente de sentarse en la cama, pero un enorme mareo lo obligo nuevamente a recostarse. Tenía la cabeza vendada, no recordaba demasiado lo que había pasado. Solo recordaba una discusión con Antonio, y luego de eso, recuerdos difusos que se perdían en su mente.

La puerta se abrió y Rafa entraba con una bandeja. Observo con sorpresa a Manuel y enseguida sonrió aliviado.

— Ya has despertado — señaló dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita, cerca de la cama de Manuel. - Todos han estado muy preocupados por ti.

— ¿Antonio? — Preguntó titubeante —, ¿Que ha pasado? — se tocó la cabeza como si de repente los recuerdos le llegaran de golpe. — ¿Ha pasado mucho desde que perdí el conocimiento?

— Dos días — respondió Rafa inmediatamente, observando con fingida tranquilidad la expresión preocupada que Manuel acababa de dirigirle. — Las cosas no están bien, creo que debes imaginarlo, en fin — suspiro desviando su atención hacia los enormes ventanales de la habitación de Manuel — Panch... digo Francisco, lleva días encerrado en su pieza y Antonio evita el contacto con cualquiera de nosotros.

— Ya veo — murmuró Manuel bajando la mirada, junto sus manos con preocupación — supongo que no hay noticias de Diego.

— No, he escuchado rumores si, de que se ha enfrentado continuamente contra Antonio, pero no estoy seguro si esa información es real o no... Y bueno. — Cambió el tema —, a todos les alegrara saber que has despertado, así que les daré la noticia, te dejo aquí la bandeja con algo de comida — sonrió suavemente con su mirada triste y salió de la habitación. La triste expresión de Manuel lo incomodó, no sabía que decirle, ni mucho menos animarlo, cuando se sentía de la misma forma.

Antonio se detuvo en silencio frente a él, a su señor, bajó la cabeza como siempre lo hacía en su presencia, aunque cada día se sentía más confundido con sus palabras, nunca pensó sentirse así, mucho menos frente a él, su Rey.

— Se que has intentado hacer un buen trabajo — murmuró dándole la espalda, mientras Antonio aun seguía con la cabeza baja.

— Señor yo...

— Pero no ganas nada con solo intentarlo — lo interrumpió bruscamente —, ¿Qué pasa? acaso no confías en la palabra de tu Rey ¿Qué esperas para detener a ese inmaduro muchacho?

— Estoy haciendo lo que puedo no...

— Deja de intentarlo y hazlo de una vez — lo interrumpió nuevamente, visiblemente molesto — ¿Por qué no eres capaz de hacer lo que te estoy pidiendo?

— ¿Debo acabar con él? — Pregunto apretando los dientes

— Claro, o quieres que luego todos se nos revelen

— Señor, mi señor, son solo adolescentes, es normal que sientan esa necesidad de buscar libertad y...

— ¡Antonio! ¿Olvidas quien eres? Eres el reino en el que el Sol jamás se oculta, conquistador de América, ¡debes hacerte respetar! — Le dio la espalda molesto y preocupado por la actitud de Antonio —, eres demasiado bueno. Crees que con solo haber creído que sean tus hermanos serán siempre como tales, pero el cariño que puedes creer que te tienen no estará siempre, sino eres duro con ellos, terminaran perdiéndote el respeto, terminaran odiándote.

— Preocuparme de eso, ya es demasiado tarde —señalo con pesadumbre, levantó la cabeza — No se preocupe mi señor, controlare esta situación — hizo una reverencia, antes de darle la espalda y salir del lugar — aunque mi corazón lloré sangre.

Francisco miró suavemente a Rafa que entraba a su habitación y se quedaba frente a él, a pesar de la audacia del joven de mirada gris, de entrar a su cuarto sin pedir permiso, su presencia más que molestarle le daba una cierta tranquilidad.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Rafa mirándolo fijamente. — Creo que ya no deberías seguir con esto.

— ¿Con esto? — cerró los ojos algo molestó —, ¿te refieres a que debo salir, fingir como si no ha pasado nada, y abrazar a Antonio como hermanos felices?

— No — Rafa también lo miro molesto. — No seas tonto Francisco, me refiero a por lo menos intentes mejorar nuestra convivencia en este lugar y...

— Sabes Rafa — se acercó suavemente —, me es difícil controlar mis impulsos de tirarme sobre ti, sobre todo al ver tu mirada molesta — lo miró seriamente.

Rafael sonrojo inmediatamente, sobre todo cuando Francisco le toco la mejilla.

— No... no me cambies la... la conversación — agregó turbado aun más sonrojado al notar la suave y atrevida sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Francisco, que parecía, en cierta forma, divertido al ver como se ponía Rafa.

— Uff ya, mira, tratare de mejorar la convivencia, solo con una condición — se sentó sobre su cama sin dejar de sonreírle a Rafa.

— ¿una condición? — Rafa lo miraba confundido y sonrojado, trató de ponerse serio. — ¿Vas a pedirte algo a mi?

— Si — entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír — , Rafa, digo mi Rafita, veo que deseas con ansias que las cosas mejoren.

— Me preocupa el ambiente tenso que se está formando aquí.

— Claro, yo solo le hablaría al idiota de Antonio, si tú me cumples con un deseo, algo muy pequeño.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Rafa tragó saliva, la forma como Francisco lo estaba mirando lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

— Si, solo quiero algo muy simple, dame un beso y te prometo que hare todo lo posible por solucionar esto — agrego tranquilamente.

— ¡¿un beso?! — Repitió Rafa sonrojándose aun más, retrocedió lentamente —, ¿por qué me pides eso a mí? es que... es que yo... yo... debo irme ahora... olvide que — se tropezó cayendo al suelo.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Francisco se acercó, acercando demasiado su rostro al de Rafa.

— ¿Estás bien Rafita? — le preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Rafa inmediatamente lo empujó, se levantó del suelo como pudo y retrocedió con sorpresa, mirando sonrojado a Francisco.

— Si... si estoy bien... debo irme ya — abrió la puerta como pudo y salió casi corriendo de la habitación de Francisco, mientras este, se sentaba tranquilamente, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.

— Mi pobre Rafita —murmuró con dulzura.

Rafa caminaba rápidamente por los pasillo, y se detuvo apoyando su espalda cerca de las ventanas que daban al jardín, su corazón latía agitadamente, no entendía la actitud de Francisco, o tal vez sí, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan directo, aunque solo le había pedido un beso.

— Solo un beso — murmuró y se sonrojo inmediatamente, moviendo la cabeza a los lados. Ya antes Francisco le había dado un beso, pero el recordar ese primer beso lo ponía aun más nervioso, finalmente agregó muy preocupado — ¡¿Que voy a hacer ahora?!

Arthur entró por la ventana del cuarto de Manuel, su amiga, la brisa, le había indicado la ubicación del cuarto del joven de cabellos oscuros. Con suavidad, evitando hacer ruidos, se acercó a la cama de Manuel. Sabía que si lo descubrían, estaría en cierros aprietos, pero debía asegurarse de que Manuel estuviera bien. Ni él entendía el porqué le preocupara tanto, pero si no se aseguraba, no podía estar tranquilo.

Manuel dormía con expresión preocupada, no pudo evitar tocarle la frente, para ver que no tenía fiebre. No ardía, pero su temperatura tampoco era normal.

— No eres más que un muchachito débil — murmuró con preocupación.

— No lo soy — respondió Manuel medio adormecido, abrió los ojos fijándose en el pirata inglés, que se sonrojaba inmediatamente, quitando su mano de la frente de Manuel, y desviando la mirada con expresión fría se alejó de Manuel.

— Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien, y veo que es así, ahora debo irme — le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la ventana, en ademan de irse.

— Espera — lo detuvo Manuel sentándose con torpeza —, No te vayas aun.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó aun dándole la espalda.

— Bueno, eh gracias por tu preocupación — exclamó desviando la mirada y sonrojado, la verdad que no podía evitar sentirse algo incomodo al decirlo, pero sabía que debía darle las gracias, Arthur se estaba arriesgando solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Arthur volteó, viendo a Manuel que le sonreía con sinceridad.

— No creas, solo… — se turbó sin saber que decir, sintiéndose tan incomodo como Manuel, luego suspiró y agregó —, bueno en fin, me alegra que estés bien, ahora debó volver. — dirigió su atención a las ventanas, no quería que Manuel notara su expresión.

— Si — respondió Manuel con tono serio pero sonriendo levemente — y no sigas preocupándote, puedo verme débil pero soy más fuerte de lo que imaginas.

— ¡Ja! eso lo creeré el día que lo vea, y esperare con ansias que llegue ese día — sonrió y se dirigió a la ventana.

En ese momento, retrocedió inmediatamente escondiendo detrás de la pared, los guardias de Antonio se encontraban rodeando el jardín. Y para peor sintió que unos pasos se acercaban a la habitación de Manuel.

Manu, sin pensarlo, lo agarró del brazo y lo metió en uno de los closet antes de que Arthur pudiera reclamarle, y justo a tiempo, porque Antonio entraba a su cuarto, mirando con sospecha la expresión de sorpresa y preocupación que Manuel le dirigió en ese momento.


	27. ¡Escape!

**27. ¡Escape!**

Antonio al entrar a la habitación de Manuel, lo encontró levantado, agitado y mirándolo preocupado, arrugó el ceño, algo no estaba bien. Un leve silencio los rodeo. Manuel volvía a su cama y se sentaba sobre esta, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Antonio.

— Veo que es cierto que ya has despertado — señaló Antonio sin dejar de mirar el closet de Manuel.

— Si... ya estoy mejor — respondió inmediatamente, preocupado por la atención de Antonio hacia el closet. - ¿Has venido solo a eso? — preguntó con un tono levemente agresivo.

— ¿Y el que venga solo a eso te molesta? — respondió de la misma manera Antonio acercándose al closet.

— No, solo me confundes — Manuel sentía su corazón latir más rápido, si Antonio descubría a Arthur podría matarlo. Trató de pensar de qué forma podría distraer la atención de Antonio — O sea... aun te sigo importando... supongo

— Siempre me has preocupado Manuel — fue la rápida respuesta de Antonio, sin prestarle mucha atención y dándole la espalda observando a su alrededor.

— Antonio... padre... siento haber sido tan grosero aquella noche — se acercó y abrazó a Antonio por la espalda — sé que he sido un muy mal hijo, lo se...

Antonio confundido, se quedo quieto, hacia mucho que ninguno de sus pequeños hermanos le hablaba así, claro que podría ser que Manuel estaba escondiendo algo.

— ¿Que escondes Manuel? — murmuró Antonio con una leve desilusión, aquel gesto cariñoso del joven era seguro que lo hacía para evitar que descubriera algo.

— No escondo nada — respondió cruzando los brazos, molesto, estaba muy nervioso, pero esto no se percibió en su rostro.

Antonio suspiro con gesto arrepentido apartándose de Manuel, y sacando su espada rápidamente atravesó el closet en el que se ocultaba Arthur. Fijándose en la expresión de sorpresa del joven latino, quien en el instante volteo mirándolo con gesto interrogante.

— Vas a tener que pagarme toda la ropa que has dañado con tu espada — señalo molesto Manuel sentándose en la cama. — No quiero remendar ropa que yo no he roto.

— Supongo que no me escondías nada, temo pedirte que abras el closet, pero como noto demasiada tranquilidad en tu rostro creo que estuve equivocado — Luego tomo su espada sacándola del closet y con expresión fría apuntó hacia Manuel. — Pero debes saber que a mí no me traicionan, y si alguna vez piensas engañarme no dudes que estaré detrás de ti...

Manuel sin respirar se fijo en la seria expresión de Antonio. Y luego cerrando los ojos, molesto movió su cabeza con un movimiento rápido.

— Lo entiendo, pero no veo la necesidad de que me amenaces — agregó molesto — si sigue así Ant...

En ese momento Antonio se acercó dándole un beso en la frente pausadamente, Manuel percibió aquel aroma que le recordaba su niñez, y a aquel refugió cálido en los brazos de Antonio. Levantó la mirada con tristeza deteniéndose en los cansados ojos del hombre que tenia al frente.

Antonio guardó su espada, movió la cabeza hacia los lados con desilusión y se retiró lentamente de la habitación.

— Si tan solo nos dijeras que te duele tanto todo esto — pensó Manuel bajando la cabeza — lo siento mucho Antonio.

Inmediatamente acordándose de Arthur, al estar seguro de que Antonio estaba más lejos, le puso cerrojo a la puerta y se acercó corriendo al closet. Abrió la puerta con el corazón saltándole con violencia, la espada de Antonio podría perfectamente haber herido de gravedad al pirata inglés.

— ¿Arthur? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupado, mientras abría la puerta.

— Si — respondió inmediatamente sonriendo, pero por su gesto, era claro que eso no era totalmente cierto.

En su brazo derecho tenía una herida que sangraba, había podido esquivar el golpe de Antonio, pero no alcanzo a retirar completamente su brazo, siendo este atravesado por la espada. Le dolía, no tanto como muchas otras heridas más graves que había tenido en su vida. Sabía que lo más peligroso era no detener el sangrado. Y al parecer Manuel pensó lo mismo, ya que inmediatamente, saco una de sus viejas camisas y la rajó, sacando un trozo, con la intención de vendarle la herida a Arthur.

— No, no es necesario — Arthur dirigió su mirada hacia el costado, sonrojando levemente, se sintió extraño al ver el rostro preocupado de aquel joven de cabellos oscuros.

— No seas tonto — lo reprendió Manuel mientras lo obligaba a desnudarse el brazo. — Tú más que nadie debes saber que no detener el sangrado es peligroso.

— Lo sé — bajó la mirada sonriendo con suavidad.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Manuel le coloco la venda con bastante firmeza para que no siguiera sangrando. Arthur se coloco su camisa y luego volvió a mirar a Manuel, lo miró seriamente con tristeza.

— Todo mejorará — murmuró Arthur con expresión tranquila.

— Estoy preocupado — señaló recordando como Antonio lo había mirado antes de salir de la habitación, estaba seguro de haber visto desilusión en su rostro. — Sera mejor que te vayas pronto, es peligroso que sigas aquí.

Arthur guardo silencio, dirigiendo su atención hacia la ventana que daba al jardín. Luego sonrió.

— Si, tienes razón, ya vi que estas bien, ahora me retiro — se levanto caminando hacia las ventanas —, solo prométeme que tendrás más cuidado.

— No puedo prometértelo, pero intentare tener más cuidado — sonrió.

Antonio caminaba por los pasillos, con la expresión fija en su espada. Había sangre en ella. Lo había notado luego de haberla enterrado en el closet. No le había dicho nada a Manuel, esperando que él le dijera la verdad. Pero no lo hizo, y eso lo desilusionó. No quería hacerle daño, sin embargo era su obligación mantener el orden en su casa. Caminó con mayor rapidez, y apenas llegó a su despacho, llamó a sus guardias.

— Quiero... — suspiró — vayan a la habitación de Manuel, cubran todas las ventanas, nadie debe salir de ahí, y... llévenlo al calabozo... pero no le hagan daño — cruzó las manos apoyando su cabeza, y sin mirarlos con su manos les hizo un gesto, en señal de que se retiraran.

Afuera Rafa al pasar frente al despacho de Antonio, y encontrando la puerta semiabierta, había escuchado todo. Preocupado retrocedió sin saber qué hacer. Pero al sentir a los soldados de Antonio moverse, inmediatamente se fue corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Manuel, debía avisarle lo que estaba pasando.  
>Arthur aun no se había retirado cuando escucharon que alguien empezaba a golpear la puerta con desesperación. El pirata inmediatamente saco su espada, mientras Manuel tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila, preguntó.<p>

— ¿Si? ¿Quién es? estoy algo ocupa...

— ¡Manuel! Soy Rafa, abre rápido, es Antonio... — lo interrumpió hablando rápidamente.

Manuel miró a Arthur por un segundo, quien movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

— ¿Que pasa Rafa? — le pregunto mientras abría la puerta.

Por un instante Rafa al entrar, se quedo mirando fijamente a Arthur, y sonrojó cuando el pirata trató de sonreírle no acostumbrado a ello.

— Antonio, mando a sus soldados a detenerte, te llevaran al calabozo — señaló dirigiendo a Manuel, quien inmediatamente palideció.

— Lo sabia... algo extraño había en Antonio — murmuró, luego agregó — Arthur debes irte de inmediato, Rafa — lo miró con gesto de suplica — se que te pondré en peligro con el favor que te pediré, y sé que Francisco no me perdonara si te pasa algo.  
>Rafa se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre de Francisco pero sobretodo se sintió intranquilo con las palabras de Manuel.<p>

— Necesito que ayudes a Arthur para que llegue a la playa, él no conoce este lugar tan bien como nosotros — habló con seriedad.

— Esta bien — respondió enseguida, aunque no con seguridad, quería ayudar a Manuel. Pero no sabía si realmente quería ayudar a Arthur. Por mucho que los había ayudado, aun recordaba sus malos tratos hacia él, y que había casi asesinado a Francisco.

— Manuel — agregó Arthur acercándose —, toma, espero que no necesites usarlo, pero llévalo contigo — le extendió una de sus armas de fuego.

— Gracias — tomó el arma con lentitud, mirando por un leve instante a Arthur. — Salgan por las ventanas al jardín, yo saldré por la puerta para distraerlos ¡Rápido, váyanse ya! — apenas Manuel había dicho esto, Arthur saltó por la ventana hacia afuera, seguido por Rafa, y ambos se alejaron por los jardines. Justo a tiempo porque los soldados llegaban a rodear los ventanales.

Manuel salió hacia el pasillo, se detuvo, guardando el arma en su espalda, afirmado por su pantalón. Al sentir los pasos de los soldados, dirigió su atención a ellos con gesto serió.

— ¡Manuel Gonzales, estas arrestado en nombre de su majestad! — exclamó uno de los soldados, al notar el ademan del joven de huir.

— Vaya, primero deberán capturarme — exclamó con una sonrisa burlona, dándoles la espalda y alejándose corriendo por el pasillo.

— ¡Rápido deténganlo! — gritó el soldado, mientras todos los demás salían corriendo detrás de Manuel, sin poder usar sus armas, ya que Antonio les había dicho que no debía lastimarlo.

Con todo ese escándalo, Francisco salió hacia el pasillo, viendo a los soldados corriendo.

— ¿Que pasa aquí?

A lo lejos cerca del establo, Rafa caminaba seguido de Arthur, escondiéndose en cada rincón. Ya que los soldados rodeaban el lugar. Entraron al establo. Arthur se sentó sobre un montón de paja, respirando con exagerado cansancio. Ninguno había hablado desde el momento que habían salido de la habitación de Manuel. Arthur no se sentía bien, estaba demasiado cansado, sabía que estaba herido, y el perder sangre lo podría cansar, pero no era normal sentirse de esa forma. Se tiró hacia atrás cerrando los ojos por un instante. En eso sintió una mano sobre su frente, una sensación fresca, que lo relajó por un instante. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos de Rafa quien de inmediato retiró su mano.

— Parece que tienes... algo de fiebre — señalo Rafa sin mirarlo. Te traeré agua, escóndete aquí... por ahora hay demasiados soldados para que salga.

Arthur lo miró con arrepentimiento, había sido tan cruel con aquel joven que no merecía su preocupación. Quiso decirle algo, pero no se sintió seguro de que podría decirle. Guardó silencio cerrando los ojos, de seguro que Francis ya debía estar desquitándose con sus piratas, por su retraso.

En su despacho, Antonio aun con gesto desilusionado, observó su espada.

— Lo siento mucho Manuel — murmuró —, pero sea quien sea que hayas escondido, no podrá huir mucho de aquí. Mi espada está cubierta de veneno, y si no mata por un golpe directo, termina matando por su veneno.


	28. Adiós Padre

**28. Adiós Padre**

Manuel corría a través de los pasillos de la enorme casona. Respiraba agitado sin saber exactamente hacia dónde dirigirse. Pero debía mantener la atención de los soldados, de esa forma le daba tiempo a Rafa y Arthur alejarse hacia la playa. Sin embargo las cosas se habían complicado para estos últimos. Rafa observaba preocupado como rápidamente el pirata comenzaba a descompensarse, y una súbdita fiebre empezaba a atacarlo. Trajo agua y tomándolo de la cabeza lo ayudo a beber.

— Ahora que hacemos — murmuró Rafa mirando preocupado a ambos lados.

— No te preocupes — exclamó Arthur poniéndose de pie a duras penas — Aun puedo caminar - pero la expresión de su rostro denotaba que eso no era así. Además que Arthur acababa de darse cuenta que había sido envenenado. Estaba seguro que algo había tenido que ver la herida provocada con la espada de Antonio.

Dio unos cuantos pasos para demostrarle a Rafa que no había problemas en continuar, pero de repente sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban y caía al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

— Maldición — exclamó apretando los dientes y tocándose la herida.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Rafa preocupado, aun cuando se tratara de ese pirata malvado, no podía evitar sentir compasión por el al verlo en ese estado.

— Lo siento - murmuró Arthur, luego abriendo sus ojos débilmente agrego — siento todo el daño que te he provocado...

Rafa lo miró con sorpresa, luego sonrió suavemente, sabía que nunca olvidaría tan fácilmente el daño que le había hecho, pero valoraba el gesto, el que le pidiera disculpas.

— No te preocupes, si Manu además confía en ti, quiere decir que no eres tan mala persona como aparentas.

Arthur solo sonrió, y cerró los ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo se debilitaba más y más.

— Creo que me han envenenado — señaló a Rafa sin mirarlo —, desconozco el tipo de veneno usado.

— Entonces ¿Qué hago? — preguntó preocupado, pero Arthur no pudo responderle, respiraba agitado y parecía que ya no podía abrir los ojos.

Mientras dentro de la casona Manuel seguía corriendo, ya sentía sus fuerza abandonarle, y agotado se detuvo en un pasillo mirando hacia donde seguir, escuchó a los soldados acercarse.

— ¡Manu! — le gritó Francisco apareciendo de frente y respirando cansado. — Sígueme, conozco una salida oculta por este lado.

Manuel lo siguió inmediatamente y ambos entraron por una puerta oculta en la pared. Sintieron a los soldados correr y pasar de largo, del lugar en donde ellos se encontraban.

— ¿Como sabias que aquí había una puerta oculta? — preguntó Manuel mientras observaba el túnel por donde caminaban.

— Como Virreinato es mi deber conocer estas vías de escape — sonrió con orgullo —, además no entiendo ¿por qué te están persiguiendo?

— Es algo complicado de explicarlo — agregó Manuel con expresión seria.

— Aun así me gustaría saber que pasa

Antes de salir del túnel hacia los jardines, Manuel le contó todo a Francisco, quien luego de reprenderlo por meter en líos a Rafa, le dijo que lo ayudaría a sacar el pirata de los terrenos de Antonio.

— Pero además tú deberás huir también

— ¿yo? — Manuel lo miró inquieto, sabía que eso tenía que ser así, pero ¿a dónde iría?

— Tienes que irte, sino Antonio te castigara, o te puede hacer algo peor.

— No creo que sea necesario escapar, Antonio ya me ha castigado otras veces y...

— Si pero ese Antonio no es como el Antonio de ahora — Francisco puso sus manos en los hombros de Manuel — Vete a las montañas y busca a Diego.

— ¿A Diego? — Manuel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, hace tanto tiempo que no veía a Diego que no podía imaginar la expresión de este al verlo nuevamente. — Pero no...

— ¿Francisco? ¿Manuel? — Exclamó Rafa con expresión de alivio al verlos en el jardín — iba justo a buscarlos.

— ¿Como estas Rafa? — le preguntó inmediatamente Francisco, acercándose y revisándole el rostro por si encontraba señales de maltrato.

— Estoy bien — se sonrojo ante el excesivo cuidado de Francisco —, pero ese pirata no... Tiene una fiebre muy alta, dijo que parece que esta envenenado, nos escondimos en el establo, lo deje ahí oculto entre la paja. No sé qué hacer.

Manuel palideció, ¿En qué momento se envenenó Arthur? Preocupado se acercó enseguida a Rafa.

— Vamos enseguida.

Sin embargo antes de que ellos llegaran al establo, Antonio con un arma en mano entraba con paso seguro al lugar.

— Se que estas aquí — sonrió mirando a su alrededor — mis soldados me dijeron ver a Rafael salir apresuradamente de aquí, así que supongo que esconde al amigo de Manuel aquí — apuntó con su arma hacia su lado derecho y luego a su lado izquierdo —. No me obligues a disparar hacia cualquier lado, ¿O acaso no tienes honor?

Escucho un ruido a lo lejos, y luego escucho una ligera risa.

— No me vengas con el honor, Antonio — exclamó Arthur apareciendo al fondo del establo, y caminando con dificultad, mientras que con su mano derecha lo apuntaba con su arma, con la izquierda se tocaba la herida del brazo. — ¿No sabía que tu tuvieras honor?

— Arthur... — murmuró Antonio preocupado — ¿eras tú? pero... maldición — agregó levantando su arma — ¿Que hacías aquí?

— Lo de siempre, solo quería atacar a una de tus colonias y como esa colonia a la que llamas Manuel estaba tan débil quise aprovecharme y matarlo — señaló sonriendo con aire maligno — Pero tenías que llegar tú y arruinarlo todo.

— ¿Crees que creeré eso? Manuel trató de evitar que te encontrara, si fueras a matarlo ¿por qué razón el te protegería?

— Porque lo engañe, ese chico es bastante ingenuo, no sabe que lo estaba utilizando para que creyera que yo soy su amigo — sonrió con una expresión de maldad que incomodo a Antonio.

— Bien, entonces... en nombre de la corona española estas arrestado Arthur Kirkland — su voz sonó seria.

En eso Arthur sintió que nuevamente lo dejaba la fuerza y se apoyó en la pared respirando agitado, detuvo su mirada en la expresión seria de Antonio que levantó su arma y agregó.

— Parece que ese veneno ya está haciendo efecto

— Sabia que habías sido tu... - respiraba agitado y difícilmente podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

— No me culpes de tu muerte - señalo Antonio, mientras sus soldados aparecían detrás de él apuntando a Arthur con sus armas.

Pero en eso entraban repentinamente Francisco, Rafa y Manuel, este ultimo apuntando a Antonio con su arma, y caminaron hasta estar al frente de Arthur, sin que ningún soldado les disparara, ante el gesto de Antonio que se los impidió.

— Aléjense — les ordenó tranquilamente — ese pirata es peligroso.

— No Antonio, déjalo ir — reclamó Manuel sin bajar su arma.

— No te das cuenta que te ha estado engañando — reclamó Antonio —, él mismo acaba de decírmelo

— Si, ahora... vete — Arthur quiso levantarse y empujarlo pero no pudo.

— Eso es mentira — Manuel sonrió — de seguro te lo dijo para librarme de culpas, lo siento Antonio, pero yo si ayude a Arthur.

— ¡No digas eso! — Gritó Antonio apuntando ahora a Manuel con su arma — ¡Eso no es así!

— Si lo es — replicó Manu seriamente.

— No... ¡Ustedes no me engañarían! ¡Son mis hermanos menores! — arrugó el ceño tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¡Entonces debes saber que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad! — exclamó Manuel gritándole — Cuando nos perdimos en el mar, él nos había atacado pero al final nos ayudo, él es mi amigo y ¡no te permitiré que le hagas daño!

— ¡Quítate de el medio, Manuel! Si no te disparare a ti también — Antonio lo miraba severamente.

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Vamos dispara si dices que vas a hacerlo! ¡¿O acaso no te atreves?! — apretó los dientes dispuesto a recibir el ataque de Antonio.

La mano de Antonio comenzó a tiritar, trataba de mantenerla quieta, y en su rostro una expresión de angustia se dibujo. Arthur lo miró y una serie de recuerdos tristes venían a su mente, y en vez de ver a Antonio y Manuel apuntándose con las armas, se vio a él mismo y a su hermano menor Alfred, bajo una noche de lluvia. Aquel día llovía, y él no pudo dispararle a su hermano, sintió que ese día su corazón era invadido por un dolor enorme, y aunque notó la tristeza de Alfred eso no le quitó sentirse destrozado.

Antonio finalmente tiró el arma al suelo, y cayendo de rodillas apoyó sus manos en el suelo y bajó la cabeza.

— Manu — habló débilmente Arthur — No...

Pero Manuel solo se detuvo un momento a mirar a Antonio, e inmediatamente volteó, tomo un caballo del establo, subió a Arthur a él, y mientras Rafa y Francisco se subían a un caballo, solo se detuvo un segundo más sin mirar a Antonio. Rafa si lo miró y se dio cuenta que Antonio lloraba.

— Padre — murmuró con tristeza.

Y Antonio lloraba, Arthur lo sabía, sabía lo que sentía, y también que no podía hacer nada por él. Era algo que debía aprender, así como el debió aprender y a entender a su hermano menor, aunque doliera. Los caballos comenzaron a andar y salieron del lugar sin que Antonio levantara la cabeza.

Apretando los dientes, evitando gemir de pena, lloró desconsoladamente. Y luego no pudo más y gritó tanto como pudo, de rodillas, un llanto triste y desgarrador. A lo lejos Manuel, Rafa y Francisco volvieron la vista por unos instantes a lo que fue su casa desde niños.

— Tenemos que seguir — agregó Manuel dirigiéndose al camino, pero Arthur notó que lloraba y quería ocultarlo a pesar de que Francisco y Rafa también lloraban, en silencio.

— Lo siento Antonio — susurró Arthur con tristeza.

Y se alejaron sintiendo el triste llanto de su padre, de su hermano. Y los recuerdo de una infancia de cariño, de dolor, y de aprendizaje.


	29. ¿Dónde estás?

**29. ¿Dónde estás?**

Un sin fin de sentimientos se agolpaban en el pecho de las jóvenes colonias, aun sentían el llanto de su padre y aquello les oprimía el corazón. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás, si el ser libre significaba perder lo que se tenía, aceptaban aquel sacrificio. El frio viento de la tercera noche de caminaba los hizo acurrucarse a la débil llama de una fogata, no habían salido preparados para un largo viaje por lo que no contaban con lo necesario para resistir las inclemencias del tiempo. Todos guardaban silencio observando el suave movimiento de la fogata. Solo Arthur acostado y con los ojos cerrados parecía ajeno a ellos. Tres días de fiebre, tres días en que no abría sus ojos solo para pedir agua. Hubiera sido mejor ir en dirección al mar, pero Antonio esperando que así lo hicieran tenía todos los puertos cerrados. Ahora se trasladaban rumbo hacia la cordillera, en busca de Diego, quien pudiera ayudarles en aquella situación.

Manuel limpia la transpiración del rostro de Arthur con expresión preocupada ¿Cuanto más podría resistir alguien en esas condiciones? Había intentado quitar el veneno de su cuerpo, chupando la herida, pero aun así no había logrado nada. Lo observo mientras el inglés respiraba con esfuerzo.

— Manu come algo — indicó Francisco lanzándole una manzana.

La mordió sin ganas, estaba acida y seca. Bebió un sorbo de agua que había sacado de un riachuelo cercano. La expresión de todos no era la mejor. Rafa observaba al vacio como tratando de ordenar las miles de ideas que daban vueltas en su cabeza, Francisco se acercó colocándole una manta sobre su espalda, como respuesta el chico de ojos claros le sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Crees que resistirá hasta que lleguemos donde Diego? — preguntó Francisco acercándose a Manuel, quien sin dejar de mirar la manzana que sostenía en su mano le respondió.

— No lo sé — tragó saliva — incluso no se... si pueda pasar esta noche...

Francisco lo miró con tristeza, Manuel estaba demasiado angustiado, por lo que no quiso ahondar más en el tema. Levantó la cabeza fijando su atención en la enorme Luna llena que había sobre sus cabezas.

— Pero no me puedo quedar así — agregó Manu mirando fijamente a Francisco, en su rostro claramente reflejaba la desesperación que sentía por el estado del inglés. — Todo esto fue mi culpa, si yo hubiera estado más atento o hubiera impedido que Antonio enterrara su espada en el closet o...

— No vale la pena culparse, no puedes vivir culpándote, sino vivir en buscar soluciones —, observó a Rafa que parecía dormir un poco.

— Es por eso que he decidido salir a buscar a Diego solo — notó la expresión de sorpresa de Francisco, se supone que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en buscar juntos a Diego, claro que esperaban llegar al barco de Arthur y dejarlo al cuidado de Francis y luego ellos subir a los cerros en busca de Diego. — Arthur no podrá seguir en esas condiciones, soy hábil cabalgando, si voy solo podre encontrar a Diego con más rapidez.

— Si estás seguro de ellos entonces no te detendré, pero no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte dejado ir solo — Francisco habló con seriedad — si te pasa algo sabes que Diego no me lo perdonara...

Manuel desvió su mirada hacia el piso levemente sonrojada. No agregó más palabras y fue en busca de su morral. Se preocupo de llevar lo necesario, agua y comida. Luego se detuvo frente a Arthur, se arrodillo a su lado.

— Si te mueres antes de que regrese no te lo perdonare, te iré a buscar hasta el mismo infierno si es necesario.

Antes de saliera el Sol tomo rumbo hacia las montañas. En su cabeza solo mantenía la esperanza de encontrar a Diego antes de que Arthur pereciera. Pero a pesar de su habilidad para cabalgar, se dio cuenta que subir una montaña no era tan fácil, tal vez no lograría avanzar tan rápido como esperaba.

Mientras que en la casona de Antonio las cosas parecían igual de graves, un ambiente muy denso se levantaba en el lugar, los soldados armados corrían de un lugar a otros a través de los pasillos de la casa.

— Esta noche iremos detrás de ellos — murmuró Juanca a Gustavo mientras se encontraban solos en la pieza de este último.

— ¿Has venido a mi pieza solo para hablarme de tu absurda idea? — reclamó de inmediato Gustavo cruzando los brazos molesto. — Además ¿dices nosotros?

— No es absurdo, ese abusador de Francisco se llevo a Rafa, y de seguro lo está acosando con sus perversiones raras — murmuró Juanca con rabia.

— Sabes que si Antonio escucha lo que me estás diciendo te castigara severamente.

— Lo sé, lo sé, por eso estoy hablándote tan bajamente — señalo molesto.

— Como si con eso pudieras evitar que te escuche — Gustavo suspiro cansado — ahora vete, quiero dormir.

— Si duerme bien, porque esta noche, tu, chiquita y yo nos vamos — agregó Juanca seguro que Gustavo estaba con su idea.

— ¿chiquita? ¿Acaso no se fue con Francisco? — le extrañaba que Pancho no se hubiera llevado a su perrita, de seguro si no lo hizo fue porque le fue imposible.

— Si, ahora es de mi bando, Francisco la traiciono al dejarla botada, así que se unirá a nuestra causa y nos ayudara a encontrarlos.

— Dudo que Chiquita quiera vengarse — se tapó con las brazadas hasta la cabeza — y deja de incluirme en tus planes.

— Muy bien nos vemos en la noche.

Manuel se levantó temprano, desayuno rápido dándose cuenta que casi no le quedaba ni agua ni comida. Llevaba tres días de cabalgata, y a pesar de haber racionado sus víveres, sus fuerzas se estaban acabando por la poca o casi nula alimentación.  
>Se subió al caballo y fijo su atención en lo alto de la montaña. Comenzó su lento subir, su caballo tampoco parecía estar en buenas condiciones ya que se movía con torpeza y no parecía responder con rapidez a las ordenes de Manu. Finalmente el animal se desplomo al suelo con su jinete. La caída fue muy fuerte, pero Manu rápidamente se levantó acercándose a su caballo.<p>

— Perdóname por haberte exigido tanto — señalo con tristeza acariciando la cabeza del caballo, quien hizo el intento de levantarse.

Al tercer intento el animal se pudo levantar, el joven de cabellos oscuros pareció emocionarse por el esfuerzo de su caballo. Pero acariciándole la cabeza agregó.

— Seguiré solo, vete de regreso al campamento — No se sentía capaz de seguir esforzando a aquel animal.

El caballo se quedo observándolo por un rato, parecía apenado por no poder seguir con él.

— Vete ya, yo estaré bien — le sonrió con tristeza, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera así. El animal lo siguió mirando y luego dio la vuelta y se alejo lentamente.

— Bien, ahora señor escurridizo, te encontrare — se animó tomando sus cosas para seguir el camino.

Cuando llego la noche se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba equivocado, que ya no había esperanzas, el que a esas alturas Arthur siguiera con vida sería imposible, imaginaba a Francisco y a Rafa solos casi sin alimentos, preocupados por él y más encima con la muerte del pirata. Movió la cabeza desechando esas ideas deprimentes. Observó el fuego de la fogata que había encendido. Sintió a su estomago reclamarle por comida, pero ya no le quedaba nada, más que un poco de agua, por más que había buscado alimento por los alrededores no encontró nada. Se molesto consigo mismo, si recordara las enseñanzas de abuela Mapu, recordaría como podía vivir cuando niño perfectamente al aire libre sin sufrir de hambre o de sed.

— Mañana debo tener suerte si o si — se dijo a si mismo mientras se quedaba dormido.

El Sol lo despertó, y sin esperar nada continuó su caminata. Pero no avanzó mucho, ya se había bebido toda el agua que le quedaba, y su cuerpo no resistía más, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, y apretó los dientes con ganas de llorar. No podían las cosas terminar de esta manera, no era justo que todo se acabara así. Sintió rabia por su debilidad, por Antonio de haber envenenado a Arthur, por cerrar los puertos, por Diego que no aparecía.

— ¡¿Donde te has metido maldito Diego?! — gritó molesto con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo que su cuerpo ya no podía más, cerró los ojos.

— ¿A quién llamas maldito, tu Chileno Boludo? — exclamó una voz conocida.

Manuel abrió los ojos viendo frente de si a Diego, este se encontraba sobre su caballo, vestido de una forma distinta. Vestía pantalones blancos, con una chaqueta azul marino, botas largas y oscuras que casi le llegaban a las rodillas, además cubría su cuerpo con una larga capa oscura. Pero no solo su forma de vestir era distinta, en su mirada se notaba que había madurado bastante, altivo y orgulloso sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de Manu.

— Sabia que seguías vivo — señalo Diego sonriendo mientras que desmontaba su caballo.

— Diego... — murmuró Manu un poco incomodo con su nueva presencia, le parecía que Diego había cambiado mucho, desvió la mirada sonrojado y se levanto a duras penas del suelo, ayudado por el joven trasandino.

Pero apenas se puso de pie, Diego lo abrazó fuertemente, en ese momento se dio cuenta que aunque se viera muy distinto, por dentro seguía siendo el de siempre, claro que se notaba que había madurado bastante.

— ¿Tanto te demoraste en venir conmigo? me tenias muy preocupado — exclamó Diego sin dejar de abrazarlo.

— Las cosas se han complicado bastante, te explicare todo en el camino, necesitamos tu ayuda, Arthur se...

— Arthur — repitió soltando bruscamente el abrazó, y tomando a Manu de los hombros lo miró fijamente. — ¿Por qué apenas nos vemos vienes a hablarme de ese maldito pirata?

Manuel se quedó en silencio, no se esperaba ver a Diego tan molesto por el hecho de escucharle hablar de Arthur.

— Diego es que...

— No Manuel, no quiero saber en qué están metidos tu y ese inglés juntos, pero a mí no me involucres en tus juegos, si quieres irte con él vete entonces — lo interrumpió molesto dándole la espalda.

— Arthur se está muriendo — señaló Manu bajando la cabeza.

Diego se detuvo sorprendido, pero aun dándole la espalda. Pero el recordar a ese pirata, lo malvado que había sido, no entendía porque Manu se arriesgaba tanto por él, ¿es que acaso todo esto no fue porque lo extrañaba sino solo por salvarle la vida a ese tipo?. Se subió a su caballo molesto.

— Ese no es mi problema — indicó secamente mirando a Manu con frialdad y notando un dejó de tristeza en su rostro, inmediatamente tomo las riendas de su caballo dándole la espalda nuevamente, no podía mantenerse tan frió ante aquella triste expresión.

— ¡Si te vas ahora y Arthur muere por eso, te juro Diego que nunca lo olvidare! ¡¿Me oíste?, NUNCA!... ¡y te odiare por el resto que quede de mi vida! Y cada vez que te vea recordare ¡Que lo dejaste morir!

Diego volteo de inmediato, fijándose en Manuel que con el rostro enrojecido y respirando agitado, empuñaba sus manos, molesto. Suspiró, le daba rabia saber que todo esto lo hacía por ese inglés, pero tampoco quería ganarse su odio, sobretodo no quería verlo así, hablándole con tanta rabia, sabía que hablaba en serio, se notaba en su mirada que lo que acababa de decir si sería capaz de cumplirlo.

— Esta bien, llamare a mis hombres para que te traigan comida, agua y un caballo e iremos con una comitiva a donde nos indiques. — habló con seriedad notando como Manu afirmaba con la cabeza sin mirarlo, aun molesto con él. — Me gustaría que por lo menos trataras de entenderme.

— Diego — lo miró fijamente con expresión tranquila — Arthur no debe morir, le debo la vida.


	30. Salvar una vida

**30. Salvar una vida**

Debo volver... a mi barco — exclamo con esfuerzo Arthur testarudamente. Trataba de mantenerse de pie con dificultad.

Busco su espada y al no encontrarla se volteo con expresión fría.

— ¡Malditos! Devuélvanme mi espada — retrocedió con torpeza hasta que un viejo árbol lo afirmó evitando que cayera al suelo.

Francisco se mantenía a una distancia junto a Rafa, observando seriamente a Arthur y con su mano afirmando la empuñadura de su espada, ante cualquier momento en que sintiera que el inglés amenazara contra sus vidas pensaba usarla. Por lo menos habían evitado que el pirata pudiera tomar sus armas.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se está comportando tan agresivo? — preguntó Rafa con preocupación fijándose en la forma como Francisco lo miro rápidamente y fijo su atención nuevamente en el pirata.

— Al parecer esta delirando, la fiebre y el veneno lo está consumiendo — respondió — no podemos ayudarle a bajar la fiebre si no nos permite acercarnos.

Rafa se adelantó colocándose delante de Francisco.

— No queremos hacerte daño, solo queremos ayudarte — señaló fijándose en la afiebrada y casi enloquecida mirada de Arthur.

Francisco de inmediato quiso ponerse frente a Rafa para protegerlo, ¿cómo se le ocurría arriesgar así su vida?, pero antes de que lo hiciera notó como el pirata cambiaba su expresión ante la serena mirada de Rafa. Retrocedió medio atolondrado y coloco su mano sobre su rostro.

— Lo siento mucho... por momentos no me di cuenta en donde estaba... — observó a su alrededor preocupado — ¿Donde está Manu?

— Fue a buscar ayuda — respondió Rafa de inmediato.

En ese momento Arthur cerraba los ojos y caía inconsciente al suelo. Francisco corrió a recogerlo con precaución mientras que Rafa preocupado revisaba los signos vitales del joven inglés.

— Si no hacemos algo él morirá — murmuró seriamente Rafa con expresión triste.

Francisco pensaba decirle algo cuando el relincho de un caballo lo interrumpió, detrás de ambos apareció un caballo con dos jinetes. Un joven de cabellos claros que observaba con seriedad y enojo al pirata inconsciente en el suelo, su porte elegante y gallardía impidieron que pudieran reconocerlo de inmediato.

— ¡¿Diego?! — exclamaron ambos sorprendidos.

Diego les dirigió una rápida mirada y trato de sonreírles pero su atención estaba enfocada en Manuel que ya se encontraba al lado de Arthur.

— Esta mal — indicó mirando a Diego preocupado.

Descendió de su caballo con mala gana acercándose a ambos jóvenes, luego hizo un gesto a los otros soldados que acababan de llegar al lugar.

— Necesita atención médica — señalo con expresión fría.

Uno de los jóvenes soldados de Diego se acercó de inmediato y comenzó a examinar a Arthur. Los demás esperaban en silencio, tenían muchas ganas de preguntarle a Diego sobre sus aventuras, de su nueva vida, pero el gesto adusto de su rostro no daba incentivo para iniciar una conversación.

— El veneno ha avanzado mucho — dijo finalmente el joven soldado — podemos ir quitándole la sangre envenenada pero corremos el riesgo de que muera desangrado, sino lo hacemos de todas formas morirá...

— Si es la única forma hágalo por favor — exclamó Manuel con expresión preocupada.

El soldado dirigió su mirada a Diego esperando su aprobación, este solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, aun no estaba de acuerdo con ayudar a aquel tipo pero le había dado su palabra a Manuel así que ahora no podía negarse a prestarle ayuda, pero no confiaba en ese hombre y aunque ahora se veía tan débil algo le decía que prestarle ayuda ahora le costaría muy caro a futuro.

Mientras lejos de ahí, Francis observaba con su catalejo que toda la orilla estaba cubierta por los soldados de España, arrugó el ceño aun más preocupado, el necio de Arthur aun no aparecía.

— Algo malo debió haberle ocurrió a ese testarudo — cruzó los brazos. — Ya va a tener que ir de nuevo el héroe a rescatarlo.

Bajo a cubierta en donde estaba el resto de los piratas, todos se quedaron en silencio al verlo descender.

— Muy bien, ustedes deben saber que no podemos acércanos a la orilla de la playa porque el bobo de Antonio podría atacarnos, pero necesito que tres de ustedes vengan conmigo y el resto se queda esperarnos en este lugar. Debemos ir a buscar a su capitán.

Luego de designar los que le parecieron los piratas más fieros descendieron en un bote junto con ellos, la oscuridad de la noche que ya se hacía presente era ideal para despistar las guardias que se encontraban resguardando la orilla del mar.

No quería mostrarse preocupado pero algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien con Arthur.

Y así era, habían hecho sangrar a Arthur pero aun así el veneno parecía no querer retirarse de su cuerpo, por más que trataron llego un momento en que si lo seguían haciendo sangrar podían matarlo.

— Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo hacer — respondió el médico con expresión cansada. — Solo hemos podido retrasar su muerte pero mientras no encontremos antídoto para ese veneno fallecerá hagamos lo que hagamos.

— Entiendo, gracias por todo el esfuerzo — murmuró Diego tratando de mostrarse sereno. ¿Ahora como le diría a Manu que el pirata pese a todo terminaría falleciendo igual?.

Salió de la tienda de campaña que habían levantado y en el que se encontraba Arthur junto al médico, y se dirigió al lado de las jóvenes colonias que lo esperaban.

— No hay nada más que podamos hacer — exclamó apenas había llegado a su lado - Lo siento Ma...

— ¿Como que nada? - le interrumpió Manuel con desesperanza —. Todo lo que hemos hecho, huir de Antonio, llegar hasta acá ¿y las cosas deben terminar así?

— El veneno es muy fuerte Manu, si el médico sigue haciéndolo sangrar terminara matándolo, solo ha podido retrasar su efecto, si tuviéramos el antídoto habría más esperanza. — Señalo Diego contagiándose con la preocupada expresión de Manuel, como si por una parte sentía pena por el sufrimiento del pirata.

— Si Antonio tenía ese veneno ¿no podría él también tener el antídoto? — señaló Rafa observándolos a todos fijamente.

— Antonio — repitió Manuel de inmediato.

— Es peligroso, no podemos ir con Antonio, además no sabemos si él tiene ese antídoto o no — Comentó Francisco fijándose en Manuel.

— La única forma de saberlo es buscarlo — respondió Manuel a la mirada de Francisco — ¿o acaso no harías lo mismo si fuera Rafa quien estuviera envenenado?

Francisco guardó silencio, fijándose de soslayo en Rafa, no podía recriminar las palabras de Manuel porque si él estuviera en su posición no dudaría en ir de inmediato a buscar a Antonio y no volvería hasta tener ese dichoso antídoto.

— Pues yo no te lo permitiré — indicó bruscamente Diego —, aunque deba mantenerte aquí a la fuerza no permitiré que arriesgues tu vida de esa forma...

— Entiende Diego no puedo dejarlo morir

— Es esta persona tan importante para ti que eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida así — Diego lo tomó de los hombros con su mirada detenida fijamente en los ojos oscuros de Manuel.

— Tu sabes que le debo la vida — respondió Manuel sin mirarlo — es parte de mi honor el salvarlo, no sé si sea tan importante para mí como tú crees, pero si tengo posibilidad de salvarlo lo hare, así como lo haría por ti también.

Al decir esta última frase no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le dio un fuerte empujón a Diego para alejarlo de su lado.

— De todas formas me voy con o sin tu consentimiento — agregó Manuel con molestia dándole la espalda.

— Si es así entonces iré contigo — respondió Diego seriamente ante la expresión de sorpresa del joven de cabellos oscuros.


	31. Alianza

**31. Alianza**

Salieron temprano, antes de que el Sol se levantara hacia el cielo, los cuatro jinetes partieron. La humedad del bosque se impregnaba en sus ropas, sus rostros cubiertos trataban de protegerse del frio de la mañana. No hablaban, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos no sentían la necesidad de comunicarse con el otro. Francisco miro de soslayo a Rafael, quien con la mirada perdida parecía estar lejano de aquel lugar, él no quería que viniera.

— Se que tal vez puedas pensar que soy un estorbo, pero yo quiero ir y ayudar en lo que pueda — reclamó de inmediato cuando en aquel momento Francisco se negó rotundamente a que fuera con ellos.

Pero para él no era un estorbo, no lo era, solo que no quería otra vez sentir que lo perdía. En ese instante Rafa levantó la mirada y al ver sus ojos fijos en él se turbó de inmediato cambiando rápidamente su atención a otro lugar. Rafa sonrió suavemente.

Diego pensaba, y por cada pensamiento parecía ponerse más molesto, suspiro, no podía aun creer que estuvieran arriesgándose así por un bobo inglés además de peligroso, por mucho que Manuel parecía estimarlo nada podría presagiar que el inglés no los atacaría. Dirigió su atención molesto hacia Manuel para reclamarle pero se detuvo en los oscuros y fijos ojos del joven, lo miraba fijamente con expresión preocupada.

— Deja de mirarme así — señalo molesto. — No tienes idea de lo absurdo que me parece todo esto...

— Lo sé, me lo has repetido varias veces — sonrió con tristeza — por eso no quería que vinieras.

— No es asunto de que viniera acá o no, sino que no entiendo esa manía tuya de dar tu vida por alguien que no se lo merece, yo no sé qué pasa por tu...

— Cuando conocí a Arthur, así como tú, lo odie, lo encontraba cruel e inhumano, pero después me di cuenta de la soledad en que vive...

— Y su amigo, ese pirata gay francés...

— Si, él es su amigo, pero había algo en Arthur, como si con su agresividad quisiera esconder algún dolor de su pasado. — Guardo silencio un instante — Una persona que guarda un dolor profundo no debería morir así...

Diego suspiró con una leve molestia y aun cuando en su rostro reflejaba molestia no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña compasión por el inglés. Pero aun así no estaba de acuerdo en arriesgar sus vidas de esta manera.

— Toda la vida hemos vivido bajo la sombra de otros, Manu, no recuerdas mucho como nos sacaron de nuestros lugares cuando niños, nos obligaron a vestirnos, a hablar su idioma, a ser como ellos...

El joven de cabellos oscuros lo miró en silencio mientras Diego mirando el suelo agregaba.

— ¿y es justo que estemos aquí arriesgando la vida por uno de ellos?, a pesar de que en algún momento le tuve cariño a Antonio, el recuerdo de toda la masacre, de todo el dolor que han derramado en nuestra gente yo no lo puedo olvidar...

— Diego — lo interrumpió Manuel — te prometo que si salimos de esta te seguiré, sea contra quien sea.

Lo miro con sorpresa, aunque ahora Manuel miraba hacia el horizonte tratando de que lo que acababa de decir no turbara su seria expresión.

— Tonto... — señalo Diego sonriendo suavemente fijándose en Manuel que sonrojaba al escucharle llamarlo así.

Un frio viento corría alrededor del pirata francés que se detuvo con aire de desafío frente a los soldados de Antonio levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

— Vengo a hablar en son de paz con vuestro jefe — indicó con tranquilidad pero con un dejo de orgullo.

Los soldados de España se miraron indecisos, Francis había aparecido así como así y casi entregándose al enemigo, pero así solo como estaba no parecía presentar peligro alguno. Cuando Antonio vio a Francis entrar a su despacho guiado por sus soldados lo miró con frialdad mientras levantaba una de sus cejas con gesto de sorpresa.

— ¿Que es lo que estas planeando Francis? ¿Qué le perdone la vida a ese amigo tuyo? — lo miró tan seriamente que Francis no pudo seguir mirándolo fijamente sin sentirse incomodo.

— ¿te refieres a Arthur? — Preguntó y sonrió respondiéndose antes de que Antonio dijera algo — No es mi amigo, si estaba con él solo era por conveniencia.

— Y por conveniencia ahora te conviene estar del lado mío — indicó en tono de ironía.

Francis lo miró con gesto divertido y luego poniéndose más serio agregó.  
>— No finjamos que nuestras relaciones sean solo dadas por la amistad — cruzó los brazos acercándose al hombre de cabellos oscuros, aun cuando los soldados de España quisieron detenerlo Antonio les indicó que lo dejaran acercarse. — Y en este momento a ambos nos conviene mucho una "amistad" mutua.<p>

— Y según tú ¿el porque nos convendría? — lo miró con gesto molesto e incrédulo.

— No se si no te has dado cuenta o finges no notarlo pero en estos momentos está comenzando una revolución en contra de ti, tus mismos hijos se han puesto del lado de Arthur, Inglaterra es un aliado muy fuerte y tenerlo de enemigo es bastante peligroso, pero si ambos nos unimos lograremos ser más fuertes.

— ¿Y porque no sigues en el lado de Arthur? No sería más conveniente para ti...

— No, aunque Arthur es muy fuerte, es débil de corazón, tiene una mentalidad demasiado limitada, es por eso que le hacen daño y le cuesta recuperarse, él necesita que alguien lo cuide, pero es duro de cabeza — sonrió con malicia - con tu ayuda le haría entender esto, Inglaterra estará mejor si esta bajo mi poder, y para poder controlar a Arthur necesito de tu ayuda...

— ¿Y qué ganare yo con eso? — interrumpió Antonio con impaciencia.

— Sin Arthur tus Colonias volverán a ser tan dóciles como antes, y si no lo hacen con un castigo ejemplar podríamos evitar que volvieran a intentar sublevarse.

Antonio guardó silencia sin alejar su atención de Francis, no creía en sus palabras pero el tenerlo como aliado era un factor que no podía rechazar, sobre todo pensando que tal vez Inglaterra pensaba apoderarse de sus Colonias.

Cuando Francis salió de la casona de Antonio les sonrió a sus hombres con gesto de triunfo.  
>— Bien, primer paso listo, ahora vamos por Arthur.<p>

Francisco suspiró deteniéndose frente a Diego y Manuel, los miró a ambos con gesto preocupado.  
>— Deberíamos descansar...<p>

— Si avanzamos de noche llegaremos antes — reclamó Diego — No tenemos mucho tiempo.

— Rafa podría...

— Rafa es fuerte — agregó Manuel mirándolo con sinceridad — tienes que confiar en él.

Rafael lo miraba a distancia, sabía que hablaban de él por eso no se acercó al grupo, le era bastante incomodo ser el centro de la conversación.

— Sobrevivió ante la crueldad de Arthur — indicó Manu — y se que quieres protegerlo de toda la maldad, de todo el daño, pero no crees que la mejor forma de protegerlo es acompañarlo y enfrentar los peligros junto a él.  
>— Pero...<p>

En eso Rafa toma su arco y dispara una flecha que roza la espalda de Francisco, todos se voltean de inmediato fijándose en la seria expresión de Rafa y luego siguiendo la trayectoria de la flecha se encuentran con Francis en el suelo mirándolos con expresión tonta.

— Esa flecha estuvo a punto de... — agregó sonriendo.  
>— ¿Francis? — Lo interrumpió Manu bajando de su caballo — ¡No te preocupes Rafa, es amigo de Arthur! — indica Manuel.<p>

Rafa guarda su arco sin alejar su mirada seria de Francis, sabía que era amigo de Arthur pero algo en él ahora era distinto.

— Vine a ayudarlos con Arthur, me contaron que fue envenenado — señaló Francis sonriendo ante la seria expresión de Rafa.

— ¿Cómo pudiste llegar sin ser detenido por los soldados de Antonio? — preguntó Francisco con desconfianza.

— Fácil, le hice creer a Antonio que íbamos a formar una alianza — se rió suavemente —, y cayo de inmediato, es casi tan ingenuo como Arthur...

— Arthur ha sido envenenado — agregó Manu

— Lo sé — lo interrumpió seriamente — Trate de que Antonio me diera el antídoto pero no hubo caso, pero si pude saber en qué lugar lo oculta, en una caja de madera debajo de su cama. Es difícil entrar a su cuarto sin ser visto, pero con la ayuda de ustedes podemos obtener el antídoto. Yo lo distraeré, mis hombres que están estudiando los movimientos y cambios de guardia los ayudaran a entrar. Luego los ayudare a huir antes de que Antonio note que le hemos arrebatado el antídoto. ¿Les parece?

Los cuatro se miraron en silencio, Diego dirigió su mirada hacia Manuel quien parecía confiar en las palabras, muy distinto a la expresión desconfiada de Rafael. Este seguía mirándolo seriamente y, tal vez inconscientemente, mantenía su mano junto a su arco como si estuviera esperando algún ataque.

— Bien, pero Rafa y Manuel se quedan esperándonos en el bosque — agregó a Francis

— Buena idea — sonrió Francis entusiasmado — si algo sale mal es bueno tener amigos que puedan rescatarnos.

— Espera un momento — los interrumpió Manu molesto —, yo no me quedare aquí, voy a ir con ustedes.

— No, te quedaras aquí con Rafa — respondió Diego como dándole una orden.

— ¿Quien te crees que eres tú? — señalo Manu visiblemente molesto —. Debo ir con ustedes...

— No, no estás pensando claro, Manuel

— ¡¿Y acaso tu sí?! - levantó el tono

— ¡Escúchate por mil demonios! — grito Diego tomándolo del cuello de la camisa — estas tan empecinado por rescatar a Arthur que no piensas las cosas con claridad, crees que nos será útil que en ese estado vayas con nosotros.

Manu lo quedo mirando en silencio, luego desvió su mirada hacia un costado y se soltó molesto de las manos de Diego que lo sostenían. Pero sabía que el joven rubio tenía razón, estaba demasiado alterado y eso no les iba a ayudar en nada, e incluso podía poner en peligro la operación.

— Esta bien — agregó sin mirarlo — me quedare junto con Rafa.

Diego movió la cabeza afirmativamente sin quitar su expresión adusta y luego dirigiéndose a Rafa agregó:

— Quiero hablar un rato contigo, los demás esperen aquí.

Rafa bajo de su caballo y fue detrás de Diego. Francisco cruzó los brazos y observó con curiosidad a ambos jóvenes que se alejaban del grupo. Luego levantó su mirada fijándose en el suave son de los enormes arboles, que mecidos por el viento, parecían vivir en una especia de calma, que en ese momento era ajena para ellos.


	32. Una trampa

**32. Una trampa**

Cuando la soledad llega a convertirse en un arma, en una especie de odio, en que ni siquiera el recuerdo de dulces momentos perdidos ayuda a quitar el dolor que se siente. Cuando todo lo que alguna vez fue amor, cariño, amistad solo sirve para llenar tu alma de un odio descontroladle. Ya ni siquiera escuchas la razón o la voz de los que quieren salvarte de las garras oscuras de la venganza, y lloras pero no por desamor, no por lo perdido, lloras porque es la única forma en que sientes que la rabia no te ahogara. Y desquitas tu dolor con el dolor de quienes rodeas.

Antonio sentado en su despacho permanecía con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, parecía que estaba inquieto, sobre la mesa una copa y una botella de vino vacía. Levanto la cabeza dejando ver su cabello despeinado y la expresión amarga de su rostro, con la camisa a medio abrir y con su chaquete desabrochaba, se balanceo hacia atrás con su asiento y coloco una de sus manos en su rostro como si le doliera la cabeza.

— Antonio — murmuro Jose mientras llevaba una bandeja con la cena para el español —, no has bajado a cenar.

Antonio solo lo miro, fijamente, casi sin expresión y luego sonriendo sarcásticamente enderezó su asiento, tomo la botella de vino que estaba sobre su escritorio y mostrándosela a José exclamó:

— Estoy cenando...

José titubeo y lo miró con tristeza, se acercó y dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa.

— Te dejare esto por si después te baja hambre — señalo con suavidad y volteó en dirección a la puerta, pero se detuvo, se volvió fijándose en Antonio y este con expresión desesperanzadora se quedo así mirándolo como si estuviera perdido en el vacío.

No supo que decir y salió en silencio del despacho encontrándose frente a Francis, quien le sonrió suavemente y coloco una mano en su cabeza.

— Animo pequeño, tengo una noticia para tu amo que le encantara

Diego y Francisco habían logrado entrar a los jardines de la casona de Antonio. Con la información obtenida por los hombres de Francis, aprovechando los cambios de guardia para ir acercándose. En estos momentos Francis debía estar distrayendo a Antonio así que tenían tiempo suficiente para entrar a la casa, llegar a su habitación y obtener el antídoto.

Se movieron sigilosamente por los pasillos de la casa, como era tarde ya la mayoría debía estar en sus habitaciones durmiendo, y aunque Diego no quiso recordarlo sintió nostalgia al caminar dentro de la casona, Francisco parecía sentirse igual, ya que su atención se centro en la puerta cerrada de lo que antes fue su habitación.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Antonio, tantos recuerdo dulces y amargos rodearon a ambos. Diego tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giró con cautela, esperando que la cerradura no estuviera cerrada. Por suerte estaba sin llave, y aunque la puerta chirrió ruidosamente nadie apareció en el pasillo.

Francisco busco debajo de la cama, tal como les había dicho Francis, una caja de madera, la encontró con facilidad y rompiendo la cerradura saco un frasco pequeño con un líquido azul.

— Ya lo tenemos — le indicó a Diego, quien afirmando con un gesto se acercó a las ventanas descorriendo las cortinas, era mejor salir por la ventana, menos peligroso que volver a caminar por los pasillos de la casa.

Pero cuando la luz clara de la Luna entró a los aposentos se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Francis sonreía aplaudiendo ruidosamente mientras sus hombres apuntaban a Diego y a Francisco con sus escopetas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! — exclamó con rabia Francisco entregándole el frasco con el antídoto a Diego.

— Sospechaba que esto estaba resultando demasiado fácil — agregó Diego molesto dirigiéndose a Francis.

— Pues bien, no me lo tomen a mal, pero no podía dejar que se burlaran de mi nuevo amigo, ¿no es así? — esto último lo dirigió hablando hacia un rincón de la habitación.

Desde la oscuridad salió la figura de un joven con el cabello revuelto y fría expresión, en un principio no lo reconocieron, pero luego se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Antonio, quien los miraba de tal forma que notaban el odio que sentía hacia ellos.

— Maldito traidor — agregó Francisco apretando los dientes con rabia.

— Si, no me enorgullezco de ello pero tampoco me avergüenza - respondió mirándolos maliciosamente sin dejar de sonreír. — pero fue un perfecto engaño.

— Si — respondió con ironía Diego —, fue "casi" perfecto — y al decir esto sonrió tomando el frasco con el antídoto que sostenía en su mano y lanzándolo por la ventana.

— ¡Pero qué...! — gritó Francis dándole un violento empujón y acercándose a la ventana.

Vio a Rafa y Manuel sobre sus caballos, el primero lo miraba molesto mientras que en Manuel se dibujaba una expresión de rabia, como si fuera a golpearlo. En la mano de Manu estaba el antídoto, y de inmediato con Rafa voltearon alejándose con rapidez.

— ¡DETENGANLOS! — gritó Francis con una ira desesperada, al final siempre supieron que él los iba a engañar.

Sus hombres salieron de inmediato detrás de los que huían junto a los soldados de Antonio.

— ¡A estos hay que darles un castigo ejemplar! — señalo con rabia Francis, se sentía burlado, y deseaba descargar su rabia con quien se le pusiera por delante.

— Se arrepentirán de haber vuelto — indicó Antonio con una expresión fría mientras se acerca

Mientras se alejaban Rafa y Manuel esquivando los ataques, y Rafa usando sus flechas detenía a quienes intentaban detenerlos. Tenía el corazón en una mano, porque aunque ninguno hablaba ni se miraban sentía una enorme angustia abandonando a Diego y Francisco.

— Estaremos bien — le había dicho Diego a Rafa — ustedes solo deben correr sin mirar atrás y huir con el antídoto.

— Manu no lo permitirá — agregó Rafa y luego bajo la cabeza —, y yo lo entiendo...

— Lo sé, por eso a él no le dirás nada hasta que estemos cerca de lo que planeamos

— Pero ¿y si se rehúsa?

— Si tu se lo pides él te escuchara — Diego sonrió — tiene un enorme cariño hacia ti aunque no lo demuestre.

Rafa sonrió suavemente aunque se sentía por dentro angustiado, ¿Como podía dejar a Francisco atrás?

Se alejaron cabalgando sin que pudiera detenerlos, Manuel solo pensaba en llegar a Arthur con el antídoto para después volver por Diego y Francisco.

— ¡Imbécil! — Exclamó con rabia hablando como si tuviera a Diego frente de él — Sabias que yo me negaría y por eso no me dijiste nada, pero volveré, volveré por ti... y cuando te vea no te salvaras de la paliza que te daré. — agregó apretando los dientes.


	33. Arrepentimiento

**33. Arrepentimiento**

El Sol comenzaba a asomarse cuando el ruido de un látigo caer rompió la tranquilidad de la madrugada. Otro latigazo más y en la mirada de los espectadores se reflejo una muestra de compasión, angustia y rabia. Al principio la cuenta de los latigazos la llevaba su propio verdugo, pero luego olvidando la cantidad de latigazos dados siguió aun cuando el cansancio empezaba a notarse en su rostro.

— ¡Ya Basta! — gritó Rosaura tirándose de rodillas frente a Antonio. — Por favor déjalos... no sigas — agregó llorando.

— ¡Quítate! ¡Si no quieres recibir el mismo castigo! — exclamo Antonio mirándola con ojos de desquiciado.

Rosaura fue levantada del suelo por José y Gustavo. Otra de las mañanas en que todos eran obligados a presenciar el castigo dado a Diego y Francisco por su insurrección. Juanca fijaba una mirada de odio a la situación que presenciaba, había tenido que dejar encerrada a Chiquita porque la última vez había intentado morder a Antonio que casi la mata a palos. Pero a lo lejos se oían sus lastimeros ladridos.

Diego miró a Rosaura y aun a pesar de su dolor le sonrió, ante esto la chica no pudo evitarlo y se abrazó a José llorando desconsoladamente.

— Es mejor sacarla de aquí — indico con temor a Antonio.

— ¡NO! — Respondió secamente —, quiero que todos aprendan el castigo que recibirán si me traicionan.

Levantó su látigo nuevamente pero su brazo fue detenido por Francis.

— Vamos ya basta, si sigues así los mataras, y sabes que necesito interrogarlos, deben decirme en donde está oculto Arthur — y aunque empezó a hablar con expresión seria termino sonriendo.

Antonio con fastidio tiro el látigo al suelo y entró a la casona, quitando con violencia de su camino a las colonias que aun estupefactas y dolidas observaban a los dos jóvenes que eran desatados de sus amarras.

Diego cayó al suelo dejando ver su espalda ensangrentada y con la carne a rojo vivo, y en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero aun en su mirada seguía esa voluntad de lucha y rebeldía que tanto odiaba Antonio.

— Llévenlo al calabozo — indicó Francis con frialdad —, y hoy no le den agua...

Se llevaron a Diego arrastrándolo porque ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse de pie. Francis dirigió una mirada a Francisco, los ojos del joven mostraban la misma voluntad de lucha que su compañero, el francés sonrió, aun en su dolor no cerraba sus ojos y parecía maldecirlo solo con la mirada. Se pasó la lengua por su labios con gesto libidinoso, le agradaba esa expresión de Francisco, levantó el mentón de Francisco y acercó su rostro lo más cerca que pudo, el joven llegaba incluso a sentir su aliento.

— Y pensar que un hombre tan interesante deba pasar por todo esto — sonrió maliciosamente — podría darte una mejor vida, un lugar más cómodo en mi alcoba.

Francisco movió su rostro molesto para zafarse de la mano de Francis pero este le afirmo el rostro con mayor fuerza.

— No te pongas rebelde conmigo que no deseo dañar ese lindo rostro.

— ¿Crees que solo con amenazas vas a intimidarme? — sonrió con rabia Francisco.

Francis lo miró con fingida sorpresa, y luego se río a carcajadas.

— Recuerdo a ese joven tan dulce — señaló —, creo que se llama Rafa, supieras lo encantador que fue hacerlo mío. — notó que la expresión de Francisco se ensombrecía — Pensar que lucho tanto por defenderse pero al final cayo rendido ante mí...

— ¡Eso es mentira! — lo interrumpió bruscamente.

— ¿Que no te lo conto? — Francis lo miró con gesto de inocencia — ha sido el néctar más dulce que he probado.

— ¡Maldito mentiroso! — exclamó enfurecido mordiéndose el labio y haciéndolo sangrar — si llegas a ponerle un dedo a Rafa yo te...

— Ah sí — lo interrumpió con gesto burlón — ¿Que me vas a hacer? en tu situación tendría cuidado con la amenazas, ni siquiera puedes defenderte tu mismo.

Y le agarró el rostro más fuerte, lamiéndole cerca de los labios la sangre que corría cuando anteriormente se había mordido por rabia. Trato de soltarse al sentir lo que Francis estaba haciendo. Luego Francis lo besó violentamente casi sin dejarlo respirar. Con sus manos amarradas no podía soltarse y aunque intento golpearlo con sus piernas estas no le respondieron.

Cuando el francés lo soltó Francisco escupió con gesto de asco y rabia causando la risa del hombre de cabellos claros. Lo miró con rabia sentía enorme deseos de matarlo.

— Si no puedes defenderte tu mismo ¿Cómo crees que podrías defender a alguien más? — Y pasando la lengua alrededor de sus labios agregó — Que néctar tan dulce, ahora entiendo el porque tú y Rafa son tan unidos.

— Maldito — solo respondió apretando los dientes.

— Pero podríamos hacer un trato, claro que por mi me encantaría que aceptaras ser mi compañero de alcoba — ante la furiosa mirada de Francisco sonrió — me gustan los jóvenes con esas miradas tan agresivas, aunque siempre prefiero ser yo el que de las ordenes en mi cama. Sin embargo te ofrezco otra opción, tu libertad, y podrás ir junto a Rafael...

— ¿a cambio de qué? — Francisco lo miró fríamente — ¿De qué traicione a mis compañeros?

— ¿A aquellos que los han abandonado?, ¿Cuando fue que huyeron con el antídoto? — miró al cielo como buscando las respuestas en las nubes — ah sí, ¡van cinco días!

— No los traicionare por nada — fue la seca respuesta de Francisco.

— Lastima, que un joven como tú muera, es una perdida enorme — suspiró — pero vamos a darte una última oportunidad.

Se alejó de su lado llamando a sus hombres.

— Dejemos al interesante joven un par de horas al sol, a ver si después de eso no me rogara por estar en mi alcoba — sonrió dirigiéndose a Francisco a quien le cerró un ojo antes de retirarse.

Escondidos en el mismo lugar Juanca y Gustavo habían observado todo, Juanca sostenía en sus brazos a Chiquita que aunque quiso ir a morder a Francis entendió que eso no le ayudaría a Francisco.

— ¡Qué asco! — Exclamó Juanca con compasión — pobre Francisco, aunque no me caigas bien ese idiota francés se ha pasado demasiado.

— No estamos aquí para eso — indicó Gustavo —, lamentablemente Chiquita no vamos a poder acercarnos a Francisco, esta ese par de hombres cuidando — refiriéndose a los hombres de Francis.

— ¿Reconoces el aroma de Rafa? — preguntó por decima vez Juanca a Chiquita, quien afirmó con un bajo ladrido — Ve por él y por Manu, llévales este papel — le amarro un pergamino a la correa — es necesario que sepan de la situación de Diego y Francisco, no entiendo el porqué se han demorado tanto en venir a rescatarlos pero por lo menos les informaremos como están las cosas acá.

Chiquita afirmó moviendo la cola y luego mirando a su alrededor se deslizo rápidamente evitando ser vista, su pequeño tamaño le ayudaba con esta misión, a lo lejos miró a Francisco, al verlo tan herido tuvo ganas de volver y morder para rescatarlo pero dándose cuenta que no tenía la capacidad para ayudarlo a huir apresuró el paso, debía encontrar a Rafa.

Antonio guardaba silencio en su despacho mirando las manchas de sangre salpicadas en su blanca camisa, tenía la mirada perdida y luego mirando sus manos retrocedió hasta sentir la pared en su espalda y bajo lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¡¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo?! — Se reclamó a sí mismo — es la... es la sangre de mis hermanitos... — cerró los ojos con expresión enloquecida.

— Todo está bien — indicó Francis mientras entraba al despacho con una bandeja de comida —, si les tienes aun cariño ellos entenderán que lo haces por su bien.

— Yo no quería... — se cubrió el rostro sollozando —. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? — repitió.

— Estas tratando de salvarlos — respondió Francis tranquilamente

Antonio no le respondió, siguió con el rostro oculto, Francis se retiró en silencio. El español sollozo, con rabia y dolor, un dolor profundo, sentía que lloraba sangre y luego gimió queriendo arrancar de su pecho el odio que lo estaba matando, a lo lejos estaban esos recuerdo de los pequeños y curiosos niños que conoció, ¿como todo había podido cambiar así? Con mano temblorosa saco un arma de su bolsillo y lo coloco sobre su sien y miro hacia arriba como esperando recibir algo que le diera la fuerza para apretar el gatillo, pero dejando caer su mano al piso lloro gritando de rabia y golpeando el piso sin importarle el daño que se estaba haciendo, ya no había sentido en nada, ya todo lo había perdido. 


	34. Venganza

**34. Venganza**

Lo miro fijamente con odio ante la expresión burlona que se encontraba frente suyo. Y aunque sus manos se encontraban atadas y su cuerpo débil ante los maltratos y torturas que había recibido, estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando. El otro sonrió maliciosamente, sentado sobre la cama sin camisa, observándolo de pie y cabeza.

— ¿Sigues negándote a colaborar? — Preguntó en un tono de voz calmado y burlón —, tú mismo has buscado que nos encontremos en esta situación.

Francisco solo lo miró y apretó los dientes con rabia. Se encontraba en la habitación de Francis, y no le estaba gustando el tono con que este le hablaba, la puerta detrás suyo estaba custodiada por los hombres del pirata. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía este tipo?

— ¿Entonces no me dirás nada de Arthur? — Lo miró desilusionado —, pensé que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo, un buen acuerdo para ambos, pero sigues sin entender que todo esto lo hago por tu bien.

— Ja — soltó Francisco — si claro, como no cabrón...

Francis sonrió y se levantó acercándose al joven, a lo que este respondió retrocediendo de inmediato.

— ¿me temes? — preguntó con ansiosa curiosidad y una expresión libidinosa se dibujo en su rostro.

— No te temo, me desagrada sentir tu aliento — respondió secamente.

El francés lo miro con sorpresa para luego reírse a carcajadas, y sin decir nada agarro violentamente a Francisco y lo tiró contra la cama subiéndose sobre él y aprisionándole las piernas para que no intentara golpearlo.

— Quería ser bueno contigo, pero al parecer tú eres de los que les gusta que los tomen a la fuerza — y le dio una fuerte mordida en el cuello.

Se quejó por la mordida pero más por el hecho de sentirse tan impotente en esa situación, no podía zafarse, tenía los brazos amarrados y sus piernas estaban tan aprisionadas por Francis que por más que intentaba liberarse no podía lograrlo. Sintió que le empezaba a besar el cuello y la desesperación hizo que su corazón latiera con violencia, no quería esto, era como si estuviera en medio de una rara pesadilla. Pensó en Rafa, en si era cierto que alguna vez había pasado por esto, y sus deseos por matar al francés aumentaron. Francis lo besó y Francisco lo mordió de inmediato, a lo que respondió sonriendo y limpiándose la sangre que salía de sus labios, parecía que la furia del joven lo excitaba más. Y notó que de los ojos de Francisco comenzaban a salir lágrimas, pero no era por tristeza, sino lagrimas de rabia.

— Esta será la mejor diversión que he tenido — agregó y volteando al joven con violencia lo dejo de cara hacia el colchón, se coloco encima y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón de su pantalón.

Francisco al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, se movió con furia, no entendía el porqué aquel hombre tenía esa fuerza, toda su voluntad, todo su orgullo sentía que se perderían en aquella horrible humillación que iba a hacerle el francés. ¿Cómo después iba a poder mirar a los demás a los ojos? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Rafa? Y cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba por suceder.

Francis lo tomo del cabello y sonriendo con triunfo agregó:

— Te aseguro que vas a disfrutarlo, no tanto como yo pero te gustara

Francisco dio un grito con rabia. La puerta se abrió de golpe, Antonio los miraba con una fría expresión, los hombres del francés habían intentado detenerlo pero este había entrado a la fuerza. Y antes de que Francis pudiera decir algo lo agarró del cuello tirándolo contra la pared.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! — gritó enfurecido.

— Calma, cálmate — Francis sonrió — solo quería hacerlo hablar, así se volverá más dócil...

— No vuelvas a acercarte más a mis hermanos menores — lo amenazó apretando los dientes.

— ¿Ahora quieres protegerlos? — Preguntó en son de burlas — ¿para mañana secarlos a latigazos?

— Los latigazos no se comparan con lo que planeabas hacerle, el dolor es físico, en cambio esto... — luego observó al joven que lo miraba con expresión entre sorpresa y alivio.

Y era así, se sentía aliviado inconscientemente de la presencia del español. Notando sus lágrimas Antonio volteó con mayor ira hacia Francis.

— Vuelve a acercarte a ellos y te mando a ahorcar — y lo soltó bruscamente. — ¡Llévenselo de regreso a su celda! — ordeno a sus soldados quienes entraron dándoles empujones a los hombres de Francis que miraban la escena con expresiones furibundas.

Antonio salió detrás mientras Francis le sonreía con una mueca forzada, sus hombres cerraron la puerta apenas el español se había alejado y una expresión de odio se dibujo en su rostro.

— Al parecer voy a tener que deshacerme de ti primero.

Arthur abrió los ojos después de días en que no recuperaba el conocimiento, un poco perdido miró a su alrededor y se detuvo en la expresión aliviada de Manuel que acababa de entrar a la carpa en que se encontraba.

— Maldición — exclamó al intentar sentarse y sentirse mareado — ¿Cuantos días han pasado?

— Tres días desde que te dimos el antídoto — respondió el joven con preocupación, le era imposible no pensar en Diego y Francisco en manos de un desquiciado Antonio.

— Tráeme mi ropa — señalo Arthur con molestia —, es hora de hacerle una visita a Antonio...

— ¿Estás loco? ¿En tu estado? — lo interrumpió Manu de inmediato e intento tomarlo del brazo para que no se levantara.

— ¡¿quién te crees tú para darme ordenes?! — exclamó molesto pero al dar unos pasos se tambaleó y cayo siendo sostenido justo por el joven de cabellos oscuros.

— Eres un idiota — suspiró Manuel — ¿crees que en ese estado podrás pelear contra Antonio?

— ¿Y eso que te importa a ti? — sentía una rabia enorme, él la potencia Inglesa había casi perecido por un veneno, se sentía muy herido en su orgullo.

— Me importa — agregó mirándolo fijamente.

Arthur apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Manu, y cerró los ojos sonriendo.

— No entiendo — dijo sin abrir los ojos —, todos quienes me han querido ayudar siempre ha sido a cambio de algo, no sé qué esperas tú de mí.

Lo miro como buscando la respuesta en su rostro, el joven se sonrojo por la cercanía entre ambos.

— No quiero nada — respondió tratando de que no se notara su incomodidad al tenerlo tan cerca —, solo que puedas recuperarte y alejarte a salvo de aquí.

Arthur se alejó y apoyándose en la camilla se quedo sentado en silencio, buscando con su mirada en el suelo como si algo hubiera perdido.

— Soy un pirata, temible y cruel, y mucho al solo ver mi bandera huyen, sin embargo me siento extraño... a tu lado ¿por qué me siento así de confundido contigo? — y lo miró esperando que Manuel pudiera explicarle esto.

— No entiendo que quieres decirme — respondió turbado.

Arthur sonrió y movió su cabeza a ambos lados, luego levantándose de la cama, y aun a paso lento, se acercó al joven con expresión orgullosa y altanera.

— Solo necesito un poco de aire y me sentiré mejor, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí.

Y tomando con suavidad el rostro de Manuel, le dio un suave y cálido beso en la mejilla, el joven reaccionó de inmediato con sorpresa y sonrojándose, pensaba reclamarle pero el inglés ya había salido del lugar. 


	35. Seremos libres

**35. Seremos libres**

Otra noche llegaba a la casona de Antonio, el suave cantar de un grillo fue interrumpido por unos violentos y sorpresivos golpes. Pero que no fueron percibidos por nadie más que quienes lo habían provocados.

Francisco fue lanzado a la celda con fuerzas y cayó al piso desesperado por beber agua, sentía tal impotencia que la rabia se acrecentaba en su pecho. Volteo mirando con odio a los guardias que acababan de dejarlo en el calabozo. Diego se acercó como pudo y le dio a ofrecer agua, un líquido sucio pero lo único que tenían para alejar la desesperante sed.

— Seguimos así no vamos a aguantar mucho — exclamó Francisco con gesto agrio.

Diego sonrió y observo la Luna que lograba pasar a través de los barrotes.

— Manu tendrá que pagarme este sacrificio con creces, le va a faltar tiempo para pagarme...

— ¿Pagarte que, weon? — exclamó molesto un hombre con capucha que con un gran manojo de llaves trataba de abrir la puerta de la celda - Si tú te las andas dando de San Diego de los andes y sacrificándose sin que nadie te lo pida...

— ¿Manu? — preguntaron Diego y Francisco con sorpresa.

El joven se quito la capucha y efectivamente se trataba de Manuel, les sonrió.

— Disculpen la demora, pero ya estamos aquí.

— Eso quiere decir que Rafita... — indicó Francisco de inmediato.

— Si esta aquí, ¿o creían que los íbamos a dejar? también Chiquita vino con nosotros, la encontramos a medio camino.

Abrió la puerta y les indico que lo siguieran.

— Si logramos salir de aquí te prometo Manu que te has ganado una noche de pasión — sonrió Diego.

— y yo ¿para qué mierda quiero eso? — respondió molesto, notando las heridas de Diego se sintió culpable por haberse demorado tanto en rescatarlo. — Voy a pensarlo, eso sí que tienes que salir con vida de este lugar.

— Muy bien, te voy a cobrar la palabra — agregó alegremente Diego.

Subieron tratando de no hacer ruidos, los guardias yacían en el suelo, inconscientes. Cuando lograron salir del calabozo Diego se encontró con sus hombres, los que les pasaron ropa limpia. Se sintió bastante cómodo con sus vestimentas.

— Ahora debemos salir de aquí — indicó Manuel subiendo a su caballo.

En eso a lo lejos sintieron un disparo, se quedaron todos preocupados y en silencio.

Minutos antes del rescate, Antonio en su despacho revisaba algunos papeles cuando uno de sus soldados entro abruptamente y con heridas en su cuerpo.

— ¡Señor! Francia nos ha traicionado ¡acaba de tomar como rehén al Rey!

— ¿al Rey? ¡Llama a todos los soldados de inmediato! — se levantó de su asiento, buscando sus armas.

— Demasiado tarde — indicó Francis con una tonada burlesca —. Levanta tus manos y suelta el arma Antonio.

Junto a sus hombres apuntaban con sus armas al soldado y a Antonio, este último los miró con rabia.

— Maldito traidor — exclamó Antonio sin quitarle la mirada mientras dejaba caer su arma al piso.

— Si recibiera dinero por cada vez que escucho eso ya seria mas millonario — sonrió y acercándose a Antonio agregó. — Tranquilo, yo tomare el control, no estás en condiciones de gobernarte solito, desde hoy me encargare de ti.

— Alguien tan perturbado como tú cree que puede gobernarme a mí, que ironía — respondió Antonio con gesto burlón.

Y al parecer esto molesto a Francis quien mirándolo con expresión agria levantó su arma en dirección de Antonio.

— Viva el Rey — exclamó secamente apretando el gatillo.

El disparo retumbo por todos los alrededores de la casona, despertando a quienes dormían. El soldado de Antonio cayó muerto a sus pies, el español se quiso tirar contra Francis pero los hombres de este lo detuvieron.

— El próximo disparo será dirigido a ti si no te calmas — lo miro amenazante.

Antonio le dirigió una mirada de odio profundo dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido confiar en él.

Mientras afuera Francisco se detenía frente a Rafa, quien con Chiquita en brazos lo miraba emocionado, corrió a su lado y Pancho no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos, lo abrazo fuertemente, sin olvidar claro que Chiquita estaba entre medio de los dos lengüeteándoles la cara llena de felicidad.

— Ya es hora de que se vayan — les indicó Arthur llegando sobre un blanco caballo, la mirada seria de Arthur con su expresión fría los sorprendió un poco.

— Sigues con la idea de buscar venganza contra Antonio — preguntó Manuel con gesto aburrido — ¿Quieres nuevamente caer...

— Guarda silencio — lo interrumpió seriamente —, aquí algo está pasando ¿donde están los soldados de Antonio? ¿Y los hombres de Francis?

Manu miro a su alrededor, un poco molesto por el tono como le habló Arthur, pero el pirata tenía razón, había demasiado silencio luego de escuchar el disparo.

— ¿Importa eso? — Preguntó Diego — Nosotros nos vamos de aquí...

Pero no alcanzaron a retirarse cuando vieron a José correr hacia donde estaban ellos y caer al suelo de cansancio. Respiraba agitado y los miró suplicante.

— Ayuden a Antonio... Francis ha tomado el poder, todas las colonias se han relevado, han dicho que jamás lo obedecerán a él... y cada uno hemos tomado la decisión de irnos de este lugar pero Antonio...

— No podemos hacer nada por él — respondió Diego con frialdad tomando las riendas de su caballo — te recomiendo que busques un caballo y salgas de ahí.

— No abandonare a Antonio — José lo miro molesto — sea como sea él... él es nuestro padre! - gritó esto último con intención de volver a la casa.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera Francisco lo rodeo con sus brazos.

— No vuelvas, confía en Antonio, el saldrá de esta — Aun cuando sentía rencor hacia el español recordaba cuando lo había salvado de las manos de Francis —, a lo mejor esto le ayuda a entendernos, que no porque queramos ser libre significa que lo odiamos...

Arthur los miró en silencio "Tu no entiendes Arthur, yo no te detesto, yo no te odio, solo quiero sentir lo que soy, buscar mi propia identidad... y ese camino solo lo construiré estando lejos de ti, porque necesito aprender por mi mismo... buscar aquello que tanto necesito", aquellas lejanas palabras que venían de sus recuerdo ahora se presentaban frente a él, para entender lo que en ese entonces había tomado como un ataque.

— Ustedes salgan de aquí, yo y mis hombres rescataremos a Antonio de las manos de Francis, ¡Adiós, cuídense! — Y sin esperar respuesta se lanzó al galope seguido de sus piratas.

Entendía a Antonio, él mismo cegado por el odio había iniciado una guerra con su hermano menor, llegando a una crueldad que no pudo manejar, y luego quiso buscar venganza contra otros, no quiso entender lo que pasaba, no quiso escucharlo cuando Alfred le decía aquello, no se dio cuenta que las lagrimas de su hermano menor eran para él, no escucho su dolor porque enceguecido por el suyo cerró su corazón. Sentía el viento frio de la noche que tocaba a su rostro mientras recordaba la triste expresión de Alfred, cuando un caballo le cerró el paso.

Al levantar la mirada vio la severa expresión de Manuel.

— ¡No vas a detenerme! — indicó Arthur molesto desviando la mirada.

— ¿Es así como piensas despedirte? dices "Adiós" y te vas así como si no te importara nada... te crees que esa es la forma correcta... déjame ayudarte... — exclamó con rabia.

— Antonio no los entenderá, y les seguirá haciendo daño a pesar del cariño que siente por ustedes — lo miró seriamente — lo sé, yo hice lo mismo, y no justifico el daño que hice, pero esta es una guerra que a ustedes no les corresponde, salgan, busquen su libertad y peleen por ella.

Los jóvenes lo miraron a lo lejos, con la misma expresión de sorpresa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Manuel

— Y este no es un adiós, es un Hasta pronto — sonrió Arthur y luego mirando al joven de cabellos oscuros agregó —. Es una promesa Manu, cuando seas libre yo vendré a verte todas las veces que pueda y me invitaras a tomar el té mientras miramos el mar, te contare de mis aventuras y reiremos juntos.

Se bajó de su caballo y sacándose la cadena que llevaba en su cuello se la extendió al joven de cabellos oscuros, este descendió también del caballo. La cadena representaba dos campanas enlazadas.

— Arthur... — Manu le extendió la mano con preocupación, quiso sonreír pero hubiera sido forzado, no se sentía con ánimo de sonreír, menos cuando tal vez sería la última vez que lo viera, no sabía que podría pasar cuando se enfrentara a Francis.

Arthur extendió su mano pero cuando Manuel estuvo cerca lo tomo fuertemente de la cintura y lo acerco besándolo. Quiso soltarse del repentino beso, pero había una sensación de calidez y suavidad, que a pesar de que coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de pirata para que lo soltara, no intento soltarse.

Rafa se sonrojo y miró a Francisco nervioso, el cual observaba con sorpresa atento a Arthur.

— Me gustaría besar como él — indicó haciendo que Rafa se sonrojara más.

Diego solo les dirigía una mirada seria, y volteando se alejó con su caballo.

— ¿Diego a dónde vas? — le preguntó Rafa al verlo retirarse.

— No me quiero a quedar viendo ese espectáculo, si Manu quiere seguirme díganles que me fui por el bosque...

En eso noto que Arthur lo miraba con desafío y le sonrió con gesto burlesco alejándose suavemente de Manuel, quien al notar su expresión quiso voltear a ver a quien miraba, pero Arthur le afirmó el rostro con ambas manos evitando que se encontrara con la mirada del joven trasandino.

— Volveré no lo olvides, es una promesa — se quedo fijo en los ojos de Manuel que aun turbado no sabía si reaccionar molesto o no con el repentino beso. Le coloco la cadena al cuello. — Cuídate — Y le dio un beso en la frente antes de subir a su caballo.

Y se alejo rumbo hacia la casona de Antonio. Manuel se quedo unos minutos viendo como se alejaba, no sabía que pensar, en su cabeza había un desorden de sus ideas, pero lo que si sabía era que deseaba que regresara con vida. Luego subió a su caballo acercándose un poco sonrojado a los demás, sabía que todos habían visto lo que pasaba.

— ¿Ahora qué harás? — le preguntó algo molesto Diego cuando lo vio acercarse.

— Iré contigo luego tomare mi propio rumbo — y su mirada se perdió en aquel lejano horizonte.

— Claro, ahora que ya no está ese otro besándote — lo miro seriamente con frialdad.

— Ah? y eso a ti que te importa? — preguntó molesto tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, aun se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para enfrentar la seria mirada de Diego.

— Pero ¡si hasta te metió la lengua hasta la garganta y ¿eso no te da vergüenza?! — grito enojado.

Manuel se sonrojo más, sobre todo ante el poco tacto del joven, además no era su culpa si Arthur lo había tomado por sorpresa, pensaba reclamarle a Diego pero este se alejo galopando.

— ¡Oye no he terminado de hablar contigo! — le grito persiguiéndolo

— ¡Yo, sí!

— ¡Espérame! — suspiró galopando detrás, pero se detuvo y volteo mirando la casona de Antonio, y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia.

Y fijándose en Rafa y Francisco movió la cabeza despidiéndose y se alejo galopando tratando de alcanzar a Diego, antes de sentir como lo invadía cierta tristeza y temor por todo lo nuevo que se venía.

Francisco con chiquita en sus brazos, suspiro, y sonrió suavemente.

— Vamos Rafita — indicó

Pero Rafa le sonrió suavemente negando con la cabeza y la sonrisa de Francisco se borró, no entendía el porqué se negaba a acompañarlo.

— Siempre he vivido bajo tu protección, esta vez quiero lograr mi libertad por mi mismo — le sonrió con tristeza pero con viveza en sus ojos. — Algún día estarás orgulloso de mí.

Francisco lo miro fijamente, quería tomarlo y obligarlo a seguirlo, no quería dejarlo solo, pero no podía evitar ver la determinación en el rostro de Rafael.

— Entiendo — y aunque le doliera separarse de él entendía que ansiara su libertad propia, su búsqueda de sí mismo —, sin embargo yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti, mi Rafita.

Rafael se acercó en su caballo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla sonriéndole a Francisco que aun con tristeza le devolvió la sonrisa, el Sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte.

— Y cuando nos volvamos a encontrar espero que puedas besarme así como Arthur beso a Manuel — exclamó antes de alejarse ante la sonrojada y sorprendida mirada de Francisco.

Y un suave viento acaricio el rostro de Francisco quien solo observaba como Rafa se alejaba, le hubiera gustado seguirlo, pero esperaría, Rafa volvería, tal vez cuando menos se lo esperara.

— Y seremos libre, Rafita ¡seremos libres! — gritó levantando su mano despidiéndose.

Rafa volteó y lo miró sonriendo, un par de lágrimas corrieron de sus mejillas con sorpresa. Levanto su mano despidiéndose.

El mar se movía suavemente, ignorando que la tempestad de sangre estaba cerca, una lucha cruel por quitarse las cadenas de la opresión, por conseguir una libertad. Una libertad levantaba bajo los cimientos de lágrimas, odio y pesar... pero esa es otra historia.

**-FIN**-

_***Epilogo_***************************************

_A pesar del intento de Inglaterra de ayudar a España, las fuerzas de Napoleón Bonaparte por parte de Francia fueron superiores, Inglaterra no pudo contra su poder y fue derrotado._

_Finalmente el imperio de Francia cayó cuando intento conquistar Rusia._

_Napoleón fue encarcelado y desterrado por los británicos a la isla de Santa Elena en el Atlántico, el 15 de julio de 1815. Murió el 5 de mayo de 1821_

_Las colonias americanas se rebelaron contra Napoleón y aprovecharon esta instancia para luchar por su ansiada libertad._


End file.
